


burning hearts

by MagicMysteryWonder



Series: Police Uchiha AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, And Need Help, Animal Death, Arson, Attempt at Humor, Because I'm A Slut For Fluffy Sasunaru, But Only Because Stupid Oblivious Boys Are Stupid, Crimes & Criminals, Explicit Language, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Madara And Sakura Are Meddling Bitches, Mentions of drugs, Mentions of kidnapping, Mutual Pining, Mystery, No Beta, Oblivious, Organized Crime, Past Abuse, Past Kidnapping, Police Officer Uchiha Sasuke, SasuNaru - Freeform, Slow Burn, Some Violence in later chapters, Uzumaki Naruto Is A Writer, With Writer's Block, also, because same, smut but later, so much pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 70,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMysteryWonder/pseuds/MagicMysteryWonder
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke more often than not wondered what exactly had possessed him when he had made the decision to become a police officer. Or, well, to be exact he wondered why he had found it a good idea to apply to the open position, in the same precinct most of his closest family was employed. All that had mattered was getting the hell away from the States to put some space between himself and a certain sunshine smile, before he ended up doing something stupid.Which in hindsight, he hadn’t exactly avoided.So instead of peace and quiet he was stuck with his insane brother, his terrifying uncle and his meddlesome cousins all the while trying to solve his first case as a lead and not die from the excessive pining for his best friend in process.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Police Uchiha AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881262
Comments: 94
Kudos: 183





	1. Congratulations Uchiha Sasuke, You're a Man!

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there, and welcome to this attempt at a Police Uchiha! Au.
> 
> As mentioned, this is my first fic in any fandom, (that I'm posting, since the others are hidden away or destroyed in a fit of hysteria and writer's block) but it is also my first dive into writing something for Naruto.  
> The idea is that the Police AU will be a series with different pairings, the first of which is SasuNaru.  
> I have proofread everything, but feel free to correct any grammar, it will only be a help!  
> In the tags it says I will add more as I post more chapters (if I know how to ahahahah *crying*), and it will mostly be warnings about the more smutty nature we will arrive at in later chapters.  
> Fair warning: It will be explicit (hence the rating, also they cuss a lot) you have been warned!!  
> Last but not least, it would be amazing if you guys left comments (critique is very welcome as long as it is constructive (; ) since I really need some feedback on my writing!
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this little project!

Uchiha Sasuke more often than not wondered what exactly had possessed him when he had made the decision to become a police officer.  
  
Or, well, to be exact he wondered why he had found it a good idea applying to the open position in the same precinct most of his family was employed. While he usually prided himself on his above-average intelligence, that truly had been a thoughtless decision, made in a weak moment of self-doubt and unreturned feelings. All that had mattered was getting the hell away from the States to put some space between himself and a certain sunshine smile before he ended up doing something stupid.  
  
Which, in hindsight, he hadn’t exactly avoided.  
  
Sasuke threw a broody glance at his brother (he never let himself show fear in front of Itachi, the man was practically a demon feasting on terror), as they ascended the stairs leading to the police department.  
  
“I swear Nii-san, if you guys make a big deal out of this I’m applying to Suna. You’ll never see me again.”  
  
Itachi just snickered, not even sparing his little brother a glance as he strode into the building. “Please Sasuke,” he purred. “We all know you’re as tied to this place, as the rest of us.”  
  
Sasuke froze. Nothing good ever happened when Itachi looked like the Cheshire cat; slightly insane and thoroughly amused.  
  
His brother had to be a changeling, Sasuke decided as he too entered the building, albeit stamping his way in to make sure the rest of his colleagues knew he was already annoyed with them. He also, with desperate optimism it should be said, hoped his cranky demeanor would scare off any possible dramatics they had planned.  
  
Pushing the doors to the precinct open, Sasuke suddenly remembered why optimism didn’t suit him, and why he had seriously considered just staying in his bed that morning. All blood left his face in a rush, making him even paler than usual, as he took in the scene before him;  
  
The Uchiha Precinct (as it was nicknamed due to the unholy numbers of Uchihas employed there) spread out before them, looking like someone had vomited a rainbow, and possibly, murdered a unicorn.  
  
With dread Sasuke first spotted the big hot-pink balloons floating from the desks, and hanging from the sealing, no doubt chosen to match the violet and cherry confetti spread all over the floor. On all the unused space of the walls someone had put up prints of Sasuke’s face and painted his cheeks, so it looked like he was blushing; thus resulting in an army of Tsundere-Sasukes staring down at the real one and anyone else making their way through the room.  
  
To top it all off, a giant banner of pink and purple – because clearly there was _a fucking theme_ – hung from one end of the ceiling to the other spelling out an elaborate "Congratulations Uchiha Sasuke, You’re A Man!" in golden letters covered with glitter.  
  
Sasuke might have tried to say something, but even to him it sounded more like a sob than the curse he had intended it to be.  
  
They had actually done it. The bastards had finally outdone themselves in embarrassing the youngest member of the Uchiha family, something they strived to perfect like a fucking artform.  
At least it seemed like the others hadn’t arrived yet, which Sasuke had relied on when waking up earlier than normal that morning.  
  
He turned to Itachi, proud that his voice only sounded slightly desperate. “Nii-san if you have ever truly loved me, I actually _beg of you_ , help me escape before those lunatics arrive –“  
  
“Oh but nephew,” a deep, hoarse voice purred from behind, smoking its way around Sasuke and gripping his throat in a deadly clutch. “Who says we aren’t already here?”  
  
Slowly, as if he was held at gunpoint, Sasuke turned around, finally witnessing the actual torture device his family had brought out to celebrate the day;  
  
Leaning up against the wall furthest away right beside the holding cell where some of the overnight criminals were kept, stood three stoic, dark-haired Uchiha men wearing pink hats, each carrying a bag of confetti. The contrast between impassive and intimidating versus pink and happy was like something from an actual nightmare, especially because Sasuke just knew they weren’t done yet.  
  
Far from it.  
  
“Please don’t,” he croaked.  
  
Sadly, it was a futile shot at salvation as three parallel smiles of wicked glee spread on their faces, only challenged by the actual insane smile of evil on his older brother’s own, when Uchiha Madara, the scariest man Sasuke knew right after Itachi, honest to God clapped his hands in a familiar rhythm and started singing the Uchiha’s infamous congratulations song. When the criminals started something that probably should have been vocalizing in the background, Sasuke plopped his ass down on a chair in defeat.  
  
Idly he wondered if it would be possible to pack his bags and travel somewhere far away – The embarrassment of knowing people would hear of the catastrophe unfolding before him, was enough to sent him to an early grave. At the moment even that prospect didn’t seem too bad, especially not when Obito started beatboxing and Shisui broke out his well-known disco moves, all the while Itachi was throwing that cursed confetti everywhere.  
  
Then _finally_ , after five agonizing minutes the show ended with the four men looking expectantly at Sasuke, like puppies expecting a treat. What they got was a dead-eyed glare each (because Sasuke was fair like that), hatred pouring out of every cell in his body.  
  
He wanted justice. He wanted a trial. He wanted them to fucking regret they did this shit to him.  
  
“Don’t be surprised when I come strangle you with a pillow tonight,” he said. Then; “I hate you.”  
  
Without further ado Sasuke made his way towards his desk, grabbed a pen, and viciously stabbed all the balloons he could reach to a chorus of deafening laughter. Not the slightest bit deterred by his violent behavior or the curses flowing from his lips, Sasuke’s uncle came up and very uncharacteristically put an arm around his shoulder.  
  
“I’m proud of you kid,” he said, only slightly breathless from all his laughter. “We all are. You’re gonna do well on your first case as leading Detective.”  
  
Sasuke spared no more than a glance at his cousins and brother, before rolling his eyes and sitting down at is desk.  
  
“I’m sure,” he muttered booting up his computer. “I still hate you.”  
  
Without invitation Shisui planted his ass on the corner of Sasuke’s desk.  
  
“It was mainly Uncle Madara’s idea, but I have to say, even I was slightly worried about your brother’s dedication to the cause. He almost made me sign him up for a psych evaluation,” Itachi’s best friend leaned in. “Maybe you’re right when you say he’s a lunatic.”  
  
“You just realized now?” Sasuke asked dryly. On the screen the password bar showed up, and soon the documents Sasuke had left open the night before.  
  
The thing he looked the most forward to by starting as a lead on cases, would be the smaller amount of paperwork he would be subjected to. His colleagues made sure he did the biggest part of the boring stuff, since they claimed it was part of his training. Sasuke suspected they just didn’t know how to themselves anymore.  
  
Beside him Shisui laughed and thankfully moved on to do his thing at his own desk, apparently done teasing Sasuke. As always Madara disappeared into his office, at the same time Obito declared he had to go follow a lead on the case he was doing. On his way out he ruffled Sasuke’s hair affectionately, earning a growl from his younger cousin. With everyone gone, it meant only Itachi was left to annoy Sasuke and incidentally he was the best at it.  
  
“Are you sure you have the time for that?” His brother asked nonchalantly, from his own desk situated in front of Sasuke’s. Whose idea that had been Sasuke didn’t know, lucky for them since he might just commit murder.  
  
“I know what I’m doing,” Sasuke grumbled, finishing the last paragraph in the paperwork. “There’s still thirty minutes until the plane arrives.”  
  
“Hmmm.”  
  
Sasuke looked up. “Don’t do that.”  
  
Itachi cocked his head. “Don’t do what?”  
  
“You’re planning something. Stop it.”  
  
“I’m not.”  
  
“Look me in the eye when you say that you dirty liar.”  
  
“Shouldn’t you get going Ototo?”  
  
“I hate you all. Mostly you. You’re awful. You feed off my pain you demon.”  
  
“Hmmmm.”  
  
Sasuke, no longer daring to stay as his brother started eying him with an increasing smile, quickly escaped the precinct.  
  
He did have someone to pick up.  
  


* * *

  
Konoha traffic thankfully wasn’t too bad as Sasuke made his way towards the airport in the bright orange convertible he had been borrowing for three years. If it wasn’t because the owner at any time would beat all of the world’s expensive cars, Sasuke would probably have been sad to part with it, but as it was Sasuke would give it up in a heartbeat if it meant seeing Naruto again.  
  
The young detective popped on his sunglasses as he bled into the highway, finally able to free some of the car's considerable power.  
  
Four years earlier he had fled the States trying to escape an impending lawyer-life and his feelings. One problem he had managed to shake off, the other had followed him all the miles back to Japan and Konoha, through the Police Academy and countless one-night stands, that always ended unsatisfyingly when none of his partners could compare to the one across the oceans.  
  
Sasuke sighed. Sometimes he wondered what would have happened if he had never met Naruto, although he quickly stopped himself again. The possibility of a life without the blonde loud-mouth scared him more than anything.  
  
When Sasuke had turned eighteen he had moved to the States. Mainly because he thought he wanted to be a lawyer like his father, and the Uchiha clan was loaded enough to send him to exactly the school he wanted to attend, but also because the rest of his family was starting to annoy the living crap out of him.  
  
It had been summer when he had arrived, strolling through Boston Airport with a shining suitcase in each hand. Atypically Sasuke had been nervous; He didn’t know anyone at Harvard, and while some solitude usually didn’t bother him (in fact he reveled in silence and peace), the knowledge that his family was thousands of miles away did hit a sore spot in the young man.  
  
He had just stopped and pulled out his phone to assess the location of the driver he had hired to transport him to Harvard, when someone had barged into him, sending the expensive device flying. The person had cursed in elaborate Japanese, as both tumbled back.  
  
Sasuke remembered lifting his head already furious, ready to chew out the fumbling idiot, but when he had locked eyes with the other, all words had promptly left him.  
  
Uzumaki Naruto looked like the sun, felt like the sun, and warmed like the sun. Sasuke didn’t know that, that July morning in Boston Airport, but he did know that the young man standing before him made his heart beat faster, and the sun shine a little more gently.  
  
So of course, in proper Uchiha fashion, Sasuke had cursed him out a beat later. Surprisingly, the blonde had taken it pretty well, and before Sasuke even realized it, his temper had cooled. It only occurred to him later, when he handed Naruto his number, that Sasuke had never given up his pettiness that quickly before. He had also thought, when he sat in his car staring down at the new contact on his cracked phone, that it probably wasn’t a good sign for his future peace of mind he kept blushing every time blue eyes flickered through his mind.  
  
A familiar jingle cut through the wind roaring around Sasuke. Looking down at the display on the dashboard he saw Sakura’s face glaring up at him.  
  
Not daring to let a call from his pink-haired friend pass without an answer, Sasuke quickly popped in his Bluetooth speaker and accepted the call.  
  
“Sakura,” he greeted.  
  
A beat of silence then, “WHAT?”  
  
Sasuke winced, and quickly grabbed his phone to turn down the volume. “I’m in the convertible Sakura, please don’t scream me deaf,” he yelled back.  
  
True to fashion, Sakura quickly grasped the situation, and when she spoke again it was in the same controlled yell as Sasuke.  
  
“Why would you pick up the phone if you’re on the road? Are you wearing a Bluetooth, Uchiha?”  
  
Sasuke sighed. “Because you would kill me if I didn’t, and yes mom, I’m wearing a Bluetooth, do you think I’m stupid?”  
  
“Of course not.”  
  
While he did think Sakura could have answered that question faster than she did, Sasuke immediately forgot all about it at her next words;  
  
“Naruto just landed, he’s off getting his suitcases. How long until you’re here?”  
  
Sasuke’s foot pressed down on the speeder.  
  
“Five minutes tops,” he replied cutting the call before Sakura could hear the happy laugh bubbling from him. He had a reputation to uphold despite loveable blondes.  
  
Swinging the car into the nearest lot, as Sasuke finally arrived at the dome-shaped building on the far outskirts of Konoha, he barely made sure the car was locked before dashing towards the entrance. The sound of his footsteps were loud and made people in his way jump for their lives when they looked over their shoulders and spotted him barging towards the area for arriving planes. Slowing down he looked around the sea of people hugging and crying, trying to find a mop of blonde hair and tan skin.  
  
“My oh my Sasuke, how pale is it possible for you to get?” A teasing voice asked from behind.  
  
While Madara’s had installed fear and embarrassment in him, Naruto’s happy summer voice warmed his chest and lifted the corner of his lips, despite his effort to look cool and collected when he turned around.  
  
“Now listen here –“ was all he managed to say before Naruto was suddenly all up in his face, his arms wrapping around his torso.  
  
“Just shut up you asshole,” Naruto laughed. “I missed you!”  
  
Sasuke’s face erupted in a smile that hurt his cheeks as he brought his arms up drawing his blonde idiot into a crushing hug. A scent that was completely Naruto filled his nose and settled him in a way little else could. Subconsciously Sasuke grabbed a handful of hair pushing Naruto’s face into the crook of his neck. His friend in return let out a pleased grumble and tightened his hold on Sasuke’s waist.  
  
“Me too,” Sasuke whispered, closing his eyes to truly settle into the fact that Naruto was home where he belonged.  
  
Of course a certain someone had to open her mouth and ruin the moment.  
  
“Do I get a welcome that nice, as well Sasuke? I mean, Naruto certainly didn’t squeeze me _that_ hard when we said hi,” Sakura’s voice sounded smug as fuck, and when Sasuke looked up he wasn’t surprised to find a smile matching the tone on her lips. Rolling his eyes to hide his discomfort at being called out, Sasuke reluctantly disentangled himself from Naruto.  
  
“I saw you two days ago Sakura. We even Skyped last night.” But despite his biting tone Sasuke reached over and dragged Sakura into a hug as well, pressing a kiss against her cheek when he let go.  
  
She smiled, “It’s good to see you.”  
  
“Aw look at that,” Naruto cooed coming up to put an arm on his friends’ shoulders. “Sasuke’s being all nice, and Sakura isn’t hitting anyone. And all because I’m coming home – I knew I was important to this group.”  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes grabbing one of Naruto’s suitcases at the same time Sakura threw an arm around Naruto and started dragging him with her.  
  
“Yes,” she said in a sugar-sweet voice. “It’s almost like you’re Sasuke’s favorite, huh Naruto?”  
  
Sasuke whipped around pinning Sakura with what he liked to call the-very-impressive-glare-of-death, which she barely deigned to notice. However, Naruto, oblivious as ever to his best friend’s, uh, _special_ feelings towards him, just laughed.  
  
“Come on, don’t tease him Sakura-Chan I would like to keep happy Sasuke a while longer. Not that I don't appreciate grumpy Sasuke as well, he does have his charms I guess.”  
  
The victim of the vicious bullying grunted and started walking faster.  
  
“If I have to hang with you bastards just a minute longer,” Sasuke grumbled to the chorus of laughter behind him. “I need coffee.”


	2. A Trio of Trouble Goes and Get the Grinch His Nice-Juice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Wow. People read the first chapter? I literally cried. Like a few tears did come out, I'm not even ashamed ahaha.  
> Also thank you so much to those who left comments, it really helps a bunch, and I'm forever grateful for your insights and kind words!
> 
> Now, the second chapter is here, which contains a lot more information about the trio, and who they are ((: I have written four chapters at the moment, and after this I will probably start posting them every week or something like that, since I do have work and unfortunately not all the time in the world to write on this.
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> Mentions of kidnapping, war and violence. Nothing very detailed though.

Naruto took over the wheel on their way to inner Konoha. Walking through the airport the blonde had insisted he had missed his car as much as his friends, and Sasuke was willing to believe him, since the blonde had actually, honest to god, _kissed_ the vehicle and cooed words of endearment the moment he saw it.  
  
“Could you stop drooling, idiot, I need my coffee,” Sasuke groused as he slid into the passenger seat.  
  
Sakura, without a word, hopped into the backseat and buckled in. Back in their college days in the States, the friends had unconsciously developed a system whenever they had to carpool, somewhere along the way;  
  
Naruto was always driving (since he was the best much to Sasuke’s chagrin), while Sasuke did a poor attempt at being DJ and Sakura threw insults and directions from the backseat. The female part of their little group liked to refer to herself as “the backbone of this circus, making sure you boys don’t get yourself killed,” and Sasuke honestly had nothing to say to that. He may have been smart and thoughtful at one point in his life, but after meeting Naruto and losing his heart to the guy, Sasuke more often than not found himself in ridiculous pinches.

(Always look before crossing the street kids, not at your beautiful best friend who you’re hopelessly in love with. You _will_ be hit by a car.)  
  
Naruto threw a bright smile at Sasuke and finally stopped making out with his car, (Sasuke was _not_ jealous of the car, absolutely not, that would be _stupid_ ), clearly unimpressed at the jab.  
  
“Yes yes, my beloved grinch, we will go get your nice-juice now.”  
  
Sakura howled with laughter from the back, as Sasuke whipped his head around to hide the blush on his cheeks at the “beloved” comment, and he had to pinch her to make her shut up. When she waggled her eyebrows, he mouthed a threat that just made her laugh harder. Having to admit defeat Sasuke turned back and crawled as far down as the seat would allow him.  
  
“Shut up you shits,” he grumbled.  
  
Naruto just threw him a carefree laugh, picked up the speed and drove them towards home.  
  


* * *

  
While the three had never met before the States Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke had all lived in Konoha their entire life and all three had early on agreed that the Rasengan Café was equal to heaven on earth. Nestled between two giant fashion stores on the main street, the café was easy to find due to the bright colors and the telltale logo of a blue, swirling ball. Even on the cold November morning they arrived the chairs outside were filled with costumers wrapped in baby blue blankets laughing and chatting like the chill didn’t exist.  
  
“I still don’t get,” Sakura mused as she led them towards the entrance, elbows linked. “How didn’t we run into each other before? I mean, with the amount of coffee the two of you drink we should at least have passed each other at some point.”  
  
Naruto and Sasuke had met Sakura a week after they had met each other. Again, it involved a lot of cussing, stumbling and a broken electrical device. And again Naruto had been the one to stumble into someone. Thankfully Sakura had been in a good mood that morning, and after the boys had bought her a new coffee (and Naruto once again had given away his number so he could replace the phone) Sakura had asked them if they wanted to tag along with her to a party later that night.  
  
The rest was history.  
  
Naruto shrugged, “I just made Yuki get it most of the time, and even if I had dared to mention getting coffee myself, I think mom would have actually locked me up.”  
  
“You’re a morning person Sakura, I don’t know anyone else who buys their coffee before the sun has even risen. “ Sasuke supplied and then added; “I only came around at noon, since we had a perfectly nice coffee machine at home.”  
  
“Still it’s kind of crazy, almost as if it was fate meeting each other back then. Also, Naruto, I know your parents are loaded but what the fuck is up with the butler thing?”  
  
Naruto broke free to hold the door open. “Of course it was fated! We’re meant to be! And you know what Sakura-Chan? I ask myself that same question more often than not.”  
  
Before Sasuke could even think of hiding another blush at Naruto's fucking insinuation that they were _meant to be_ , a shriek got him in advance and then his friends were suddenly trapped in what looked like a crushing embrace.  
  
“Sakura, Naruto you’re home!”  
  
“Ino… please – Can’t breathe,” Sakura gasped.  
  
Laughing, Yamanaka Ino let go of her death grip and stepped back into view. “I’m sorry, it’s just been so long!”  
  
The barista and newly appointed owner of the café kept laughing as she inspected the two, walking all the way around them to make a proper examination. Sakura looked like she wanted to die, but as usual Naruto just smiled.  
  
“It’s good to see you too Ino,” he said looking around. “Where’s Choji at?”  
  
“Out in the back cooking, since it’s so busy today” Ino replied before pointing towards a free spot in the right corner, where all the good places were located. “We kept a table free for you.”

Naruto looked surprised, so Sasuke explained. “I told her you guys were coming home, and we had plans on going to the café – She insisted on keeping a table reserved for us.”  
  
Shrugging Ino led them to their seats and handed each of them a menu, “Sakura had already mentioned it over the phone actually, and we agreed it would be better if I kept something reserved, since we're especially packed during the colder seasons. Now, feel free to order whatever you like, this one’s on the house.” The blonde waltzed back to the register, as Naruto let out a happy groan.  
  
"I had forgotten how nice Ino is."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes, “Don’t let her sweet demeanor fool you, the blonde bitch nearly crucified me last week when I told her I had to postpone my arrival with a few days.”  
  
Back in the days when they had all roamed campus, Ino and Sakura had had a weird mix of rivalry and friendship going on. Usually the two girls seemed the best of friends, but some times they screamed and fought each other like blood sworn enemies. Even Sasuke didn’t dare interrupt a fight between Sakura and Ino; he liked his balls where they were, thank you very much.  
  
After they had placed their orders, the three settled back into their seats filling each other in on life.  
  
“Tsunade is amazing actually, a genius really! You should see what that woman can do with a scalpel – And I thought she was just a drunk gambler who had somehow scored the title as Chief because of old deeds.”  
  
“Well to be fair,” Naruto said, looking amused at the lovestruck expression on Sakura’s face. “Baa-Chan _is_ a drunk gambler most of the time. I get why you would be skeptical.”  
  
“I love her,” the pink-haired girl declared. “She trusts me completely as a trauma resident. Maybe it wasn’t so bad coming home after all.”  
  
At that exact moment their food and coffee arrived via Ino who looked Sakura over with a sour expression. “You would think your worried and loving friends had something to do with that as well,” she sniped placing cups and plates in front of them.  
  
Sasuke who hadn’t uttered a word the last ten minutes out of fear he might hurt someone’s feelings, dove into the coffee with a moan. As the warm liquid made its way down his throat and into his system he glanced thoughtfully at Naruto. Usually Sasuke didn’t care if he hurt someone’s feelings. Apparently, the blonde’s presence was already affecting him. Which probably shouldn't have been a surprise to him, after all, Naruto had the uncanny ability to bring out the best in people.  
  
Beside him Sakura scoffed and picked up her mug as well, “Don’t be dramatic Pig. Of course, I missed you guys, but I need danger and adrenaline in my life to work properly.”  
  
Sakura had been deployed for almost a year as a doctor in the army, taking care of the soldiers who got hurt in battle. However even after years of training and education, most of her family and friends had begged her to stay home when she was finally accepted. Sasuke and Naruto had only wished her luck, and threatened to kill her if she died, since they knew how much the position and experience meant to their friend. So in the end, despite her family’s protests, Sakura had left with a brave smile and a determined look in her eyes.  
  
And then, out of the blue, 10 months later they had all received a message saying she was coming home after all, apparently done with war and the millitary.  
  
Sakura claimed it was to ease her family’s worries, but Sasuke and Naruto hadn’t believed that at all.  
  
Giving each other a look over the table, Sasuke didn’t have to be a mind reader to know what Naruto was thinking. Sakura had seen some shit in that place, something that had fucked with her enough to get her home. However, no matter how much they had prodded her about it, Sakura had stubbornly denied the need of a therapist.  
  
“Stop that,” a sharp voice snapped making Sasuke look up. Sakura was staring at them both with an angry look and tapped a finger against her temple. “I told you. I. Am. Fine.”  
  
Naruto quickly lifted his hands in self-defense. “We didn’t say anything.”  
  
Sasuke, who hadn’t had enough coffee yet, wasn’t done though. “You know there’s nothing wrong with talking to a therapist Sakura. Naruto did.”  
  
The pinkette widened her eyes in exasperation, and groaned. “Yes Sasuke, Naruto saw a therapist because he was _kidnapped_.”  
  
“And you saw people die, in what I imagine is an uncomfortable number of awful ways I'm sure.”  
  
“May I please remind you,” Sakura seethed. “That it wasn't you who was there but _me,_ so if you could please pack that male Uchiha dickness away Sasuke-kun, it would be much appreciated.”  
  
Gritting his teeth together Sasuke prepared to show Sakura exactly how much Uchiha dickness he could muster, but got interrupted by Naruto who waved a hand between them.  
  
“Guys, please,” he whispered. “People are starting to stare.”  
  
“Yes please stop scaring my customers away,” Ino hissed sending the two a death-glare, before stomping back to the counter. Sakura huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at Sasuke, but when she spoke again, her voice was low and had lost most of its bite.

“Then tell Sasuke to stay out of my business Naruto!”  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes, returning her glare and Naruto suddenly looked very tired.  
  
“Sakura,” he sighed. “Sasuke is a dick because he cares. That’s legit how he works, you know this. And he’s right. There’s nothing wrong with trying out a therapist, even if,” he quickly added when Sakura opened her mouth to interject. “You don’t feel as if anything’s wrong. I didn’t in the beginning, but I’m eternally grateful my parents made me give it a shot.” Again Naruto’s magic with words and smiles seemed to do its job, because Sakura deflated a bit.  
  
“I know Naruto, but you were mentally and physically abused by something you didn’t sign up for. I chose to go there; I had a job to do. And it wasn’t even that bad.”  
  
Naruto’s gaze softened, “Just because you chose to do it Sakura-Chan, it doesn’t mean you don’t get to hurt.”  
  
Sasuke watched with rapt fascination, as Sakura suddenly paled and looked away at Naruto’s words.

 _Ah_ , he thought. _So that’s how it is_.  
  
“I’ll think about it,” Sakura muttered, and then quickly redirected the attention. “Speaking of Naruto, how’s it going with the book?”  
  
The blonde’s groan was enough to shift the mood and make them both laugh.  
  
“I hate being a writer,” Naruto complained. “The only thing you do is stare at a blank page and fuck around with words. And I can’t even fuck my words around anymore! How am I supposed to get this story done?”  
  
“Maybe you just need to take a break,” Sakura offered, but Naruto shook his head woefully.  
  
“No I did that for a few months, I can’t postpone it any longer.”  
  
“What about talking to another writer?” Sasuke asked, sipping his coffee. Naruto stilled and stared at him with big ocean eyes. Narrowing his own at the scrutiny, Sasuke removed the cup from his lips.  
  
“What?” He grumbled. He hated when Naruto looked at him like that; with his gorgeous eyes, and his gorgeous lips parting in a stupidly gorgeous smile and…  
  
“Sasuke! My dude, my man - you’re a genius! Why didn’t I think of that?”  
  
“Because -” he rolled his eyes while Naruto dove into his bag fishing fishing around (Sasuke just knew it was a mess down there, it _had_ to be) before he pulled out his phone, rapidly texting someone with a glint of desperation in his eyes, “- you’re an idiot.”  
  
Seemingly too engrossed in typing out the message, Naruto didn’t respond to the jab and Sasuke shook his head fondly.  
  
“How’s your family Sasuke?” Sakura asked, letting Naruto do his thing. She seemed to be over their short feud, and Sasuke didn’t need to poke the tiger anymore.  
  
“Meddlesome and fucking insane. You should have seen what they did to celebrate me getting my first lead on a case this morning,” he shuddered at the memory, and told Sakura every single, gory detail of the nightmare that had greeted him earlier. To his dismay Sakura just laughed her ass off, and even Naruto had paid enough attention to bark out a laugh.  
  
“You’re supposed to be on my side you know,” Sasuke bit out.  
  
“I am!” Sakura said between howls of laughter. “But I seriously need to meet your family, they sound amazing.”  
  
“Never,” Sasuke swore. Across him Naruto put down his phone, laughing as well.  
  
“You can’t stop us both,” he teased as he finished his coffee and gathered his things.  
  
Raising a hand in salute, Naruto winked at them both. “Even though I wouldn’t mind staying here with you two forever, I’m jet-lagged as fuck. And mom is getting kind of hysterical.” As if to back up the statement, two messages chimed in with only a few seconds' interval.  
  
Sakura eyed the phone with a raised brow. “Is she still scared Akatsuki is gonna come back to finish the job?”  
  
“Always.” But Naruto sighed with a fond look in his eyes, before standing up. “I keep telling her I have two scary friends protecting me now. Oh, and I’m also in the middle of convincing her it’s much more difficult kidnapping a 25 year old who knows judo, versus a six year old in the middle of a hysterical fit.”  
  
Even though Sasuke knew it was almost twenty years later, and that he hadn’t known Naruto back then, he couldn’t stop the fear and fury that shot through him at the reminder of what the criminal organization known as The Akatsuki had done to his best friend. They were the most hunted criminals in all of Konoha, but they had ties that stretched all the way to Suna and further. When Sasuke had first learned of the incident when Naruto was little, he had sworn to someday find the bastards and make them pay.  
  
Unaware of the murder scenarios playing in Sasuke’s head, Naruto maneuvered his way around the table to press a kiss against Sakura’s cheek, before turning to Sasuke bumping his shoulder with a fist.  
  
“Call me tomorrow asshole, I might need to escape Castle Uzumaki.”  
  
Sasuke smiled lightly as an answer, his eyes clinging to the blonde’s back as he turned around to leave.  
  
“See ya,” Naruto called with a wave, his t-shirt, a little too tight, showing off his muscled back.  
  
Beside him Sakura snickered, “You’re so gone Sasuke.”  
  
 _Yes_ , he thought. _Yes, I am_.


	3. That Time the Vein in Sasuke’s Forehead Almost Popped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So decided to post the third chapter a bit earlier than I originally planned, since I'm almost done with chapter five, and this chapter really kickstarts the main story (:  
> This one is a bit longer than the other chapters btw.
> 
> Once again, so grateful for Kudos and comments alike!
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

Sasuke didn’t believe in premonitions, or anything even remotely illogical like that.  
  
Because, come on; it was a waste of time.  
  
He had played the part, had bought the charms, had tried to make out what his dreams meant, and nothing had ever happened. So, while others flocked around it, Sasuke went to big troubles avoiding the fortuneteller’s tent at the occasional Konoha festivals.

Naruto liked them. Sometimes, he also liked to entertain people with too-wild-to-believe stories from his life. Especially the story about the red clouds he had been drawing for a week before the Akatsuki had kidnapped him. Sasuke had in vain tried to convince him that he had probably just seen the group’s logo somewhere in the news, since they had been extremely active right up till his abduction, and thought it looked cool.

Naruto had just looked him over with a fond expression and said; “Someday Sasuke, you’re gonna eat your words.”

That had been five years earlier, and Sasuke still didn’t believe in premonitions. Yet, the morning he woke up to get his first case as a leading officer, he woke up late.  
  
Sasuke _never_ woke up late.  
  
At seven-thirty, half an hour after his alarm should have gone off, he opened his eyes to find Itachi staring down at him, bemused and _intruding_.

Sasuke glared at his brother, “Get the fuck out.”

As answer Itachi’s lips curled into something more sinister. “Ototo. Do you know what time it is?”

Continuing what he hoped was a very intimidating glare, Sasuke made a point of reaching for his watch, flipping it over to read out loud.

“It’s se –“ he stopped speaking, squinted his eyes to look closer, hoping they were deceiving him. They were not. “ _Shit, Itachi! Why didn’t you say anything?_ ”

“I like looking at you sleep. You're far less angry.”

“Shut the _fuck up_ ,” Sasuke sneered, dashing around the room to gather his clothes before sprinting towards the bathroom. He didn’t even bother waiting for the water to get hot before jumping in and washed off in record time. After using the towel to get dry he quickly threw on his clothes and grabbed his badge. When he emerged from the bathroom Itachi wasn’t haunting his room anymore, and Sasuke could smell the faint burn of bacon in the air. Apparently his brother was good for something.

Finished with packing his back, Sasuke grabbed the comb on top of his dresser, and began the tedious task of untangling his hair while on his way to the kitchen. Itachi had indeed turned on the gas-stove and was in the process of frying some eggs and bacon when Sasuke emerged still furiously combing his hair.

Out of the blue a sharp _crack_ echoed close to his ear, and Sasuke yelped in surprise staring down at the suddenly broken comb in his hands.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” he hissed stomping past an even more amused Itachi. With a snarl Sasuke wrenched the cabinet to the trash bin open, chucking the pieces in and very loudly smacked the cabinet close again. Turning around, he was greeted with a mock-worried look.

“ _What?_ ” Angry at himself, late and _way_ done with things going wrong, Sasuke’s patience had worn thin, sparing no tolerance towards his brother’s annoying antics.

“You broke your comb. That’s bad luck,” Itachi said slowly, as if Sasuke was daft and needed help understanding.

Choosing to ignore the idiocy spilling from his brother's lip and spare them both a fight, Sasuke just flipped Itachi his middle finger. The morning was already shit as it was, there was no need to make it explode in a stupid conflict because his brother didn't know when to stop pushing his buttons. Realizing Itachi hadn’t brewed any coffee, Sasuke quickly grabbed the opportunity to distract himself from the boiling irritation in his gut and started making some in his coffee maker. Realizing he had to take it to-go, he moved to reach over his brother so he could grab one of the travel mugs in the cabinet above the stove.

Itachi’s warning noise registered too late;  
  
In his frenzied attempt to make up for lost time, Sasuke’s hip knocked into the paper towel situated beside the stove and tipped it into the flames.

With a yell he quickly reached out to grab at it, but came too close to the burners and immediately stumbled back when the scorching flames licked his fingers. Thankfully, Itachi who as usual kept his cool no matter what (and wasn’t late and in need of caffeine he might add), moved faster and turned off the stove, before grabbing the roll of paper and throwing it in the sink. He looked at Sasuke with a raised brow.

“Are – “

“ _Leave it_ ,” Sasuke snapped before turning on a heel, and stomping back to his bread. Which was burned. Of course. Before he reached it, though, strong fingers closed around his arm and suddenly Itachi’s annoyed face was all up in his.

“Watch it Ototo,” Itachi grumbled low in warning, his voice carrying a bare whisper of the quiet death Sasuke knew it could hold when his Nii-San really got mad.

Recognizing the warning as a last chance, Sasuke stilled. The hand left his arm and reached down to grab his hands. With care Itachi turned them from side to side, then checked his fingers and arms. Even though Sasuke tried to tell him he merely got surprised by the heat, and didn’t actually get burned, his brother only let go when he seemed to be satisfied that everything was okay.

“I was just going to ask if you were alright.”

“Sorry,” Sasuke mumbled accepting the cup and the box with breakfast Itachi handed him. His brother just gave him a rare pleasant smile, then herded him towards the door.

“Come one, uncle Madara is waiting with your case.”

* * *

The precinct was thankfully undecorated as the two brothers entered. Not even a small piece of confetti lingered, so Sasuke assumed Obito had been put in charge of cleaning. The man liked his workplace free from unnecessary shit, as he liked to say.

Itachi left Sasuke when the younger brother steered towards Madara’s office, throwing a low _good luck_ his way.  
  
His uncle's office was located in the far end of the precinct, and you could only enter it through a non-descript wooden door.

Nine years ago, before Madara became chief, the wall turning out towards the rest of the room had been covered in glass. That way the chief could see what his detectives were doing and made sure the detectives knew. When Madara had taken over he had ordered the glass away, thrown one look at his colleagues (which then, also existed mainly of his family members) and told them to fucking behave and not bother him.

Since then the door had been closed, Madara hadn’t been bothered and the detectives had behaved.

Reaching his destination, Sasuke knocked three times in quick succession, entering when he heard a short,

“Come in”.  
  
Uchiha Madara’s father had died eight years prior, a little while after his son had been made chief, and since then his oldest had also possessed the title of Uchiha patriarch, keeping the clan safe and prosperous. Sasuke had sometimes wondered what exactly would happen if Itachi and Madara went on the mats to fight. Since Itachi was known as The Genius throughout the family and in almost all social circles in Konoha, Sasuke knew who people would vote for. After all, his brother had a ruthless reputation, as well as a slightly too amorous relationship with violence.  
  
Conversely, Sasuke also knew that Madara was a beast.  
  
On Sasuke’s eight birthday, a group of delinquents had ganged up on him and his uncle at a fair. Apparently they had recognized Madara as the cop who had put their boss behind bars. Sasuke honestly didn’t know what exactly had gone down during the fight since his uncle had ordered him to keep his gaze on the wall behind them – but when he had turned around all the gang members had been laying on the ground, groaning. Madara hadn’t gotten a scratch.  
  
At the moment his uncle didn’t look too threatening at all, sitting at his desk looking tired and annoyed, the bags under his eyes even more prominent than usual. But Sasuke wasn’t fooled; Madara could decapitate you in a second if he so wished.  
  
“Didn’t get enough sleep?” Sasuke asked taking a seat across the other man.  
  
Madara grunted, sparing him a look before refocusing on the computer. “No. You don’t look too fresh either. Should I be worried about your effort today?”  
  
Immediately Sasuke sat up straighter, trying to look more awake than he was. “Absolutely not sir.”  
  
Madara smiled a rare smile, “Didn’t think so.”  
  
Tapping a few more things into his computer, the older man let go of whatever had occupied him and turned his full attention to Sasuke. Madara nodded at a folder on the edge of the table.  
  
“Take it.”  
  
Sasuke tried not to look too eager as he reached over and grabbed the yellow paper. Something he didn’t succeed in judging his uncle's low laugh, but when he opened up the folder and looked over the contents, he forgot all about being embarrassed.  
  
“Arson?”  
  
Madara nodded, “Happened very early this morning.”  
  
Sasuke looked back down and ruffled through the papers to check out who were involved and where it had happened. Noting several familiar faces and names, Sasuke realized it was the Minami family. He narrowed his eyes, and suppressed a groan. The Minami family was a business mogul in the city, wealthy and popular and extremely arrogant judging from their appearances in the news and the few times Sasuke had actually interacted with them. While the Uchiha were old money and all their wealth came from a few lawyers in the family and a large fortune that never seemed to swindle, the newer millionaires and billionaires in the city earned all their money from risky business deals and export. This meant none of them really saw the Uchiha as “one of theirs.”  
  
“They’re gonna be a pain to get talking,” Sasuke muttered as he closed the file.  
  
The Uchiha patriarch simply nodded. “That they will, but remember you’re acting through the law Sasuke. They may have money and power, and it may get them a good deal of the way. But in the end, they too succumb to the law.”  
  
Sasuke laughed dryly. “Oh don’t worry, I’ll get them to cooperate. It’s just gonna be a pain.”  
  
For some reason the wealthy families didn’t like talking to the cops. At first Sasuke had thought it was because they all had some serious skeletons in their closets, but then his father, who often represented or worked in close relation to them, had told him that it just wasn’t a good look.  
  
 _It’s rarely a good thing if the police show up Sasuke. Even if it is to help them. That shows something is up, and then people are less likely to invest.  
  
_ Sasuke thought that was stupid as fuck, and when he had told his father he had rolled his eyes and grunted in agreement. One of the only times a conversation between them hadn't ended in a vicious quarrel.  
  
“So,” Sasuke said standing up. “Any last bit of good advice before I go deal with the vultures?”  
  
Madara shrugged, “Yes. Don’t sound poor.”

* * *

He ended up bringing Shisui as his aid on the case.

There had been a lot of reasons for that decision, although mainly because his cousin was the least likely to interfere, and stuff his opinions down Sasuke’s throat. It wasn’t that the others didn’t trust Sasuke in doing a good job, he knew they did, but most of the Uchiha family suffered from an excessive need to interfere, and for some reason Shisui didn’t. What he did do, however, (and Sasuke was convinced his cousin viewed it as some kind of sport) was tattle to Itachi, especially when it involved Sasuke which was going to be a pain in the ass. Still, it had been the better choice, and his brother would have gotten the information he wanted no matter what, even if Sasuke didn’t bring Shisui.  
  
Also, the look of utter betrayal on Itachi’s face as Sasuke had excited the building with Shisui following, had been downright hilarious. He would have feared for his life, if his cousin hadn’t promised to protect him from the infamous deadly wrath as a thank you for choosing him. So all in all, Sasuke had thought his case had a good starting-point, and had even allowed himself to look forward to interrogating the involved.  
  
He should have known better.  
  
Seated before him in an exquisite leather chair Sasuke knew Madara would actually murder someone for, was Mr. Minami, his legs spread ridiculously wide as he rested a half-filled glass of cognac on his considerable belly. The look of utter boredom on his face was only trumped by his wife situated beside him, a whole head taller and thin as a needle. As if to make up for the space her husband took up, the wife had her legs pressed tightly together, a position that made her look even thinner.  
  
Beside Sasuke Shisui was quivering like a leaf in the wind, a hand hiding trembling lips. As unnoticeable as possible Sasuke reached out and pinched him for what felt like the fiftieth time in the last twenty minutes as the other officer started snickering again, his face glued to the glass balancing on the belly. Sending his co-worker a deadly glare for good measure, Sasuke leaned forward in his seat addressing Mr. Minami.  
  
“So what you’re saying,” he started. “Is that yesterday morning before the fire, your family held a weekly Sunday brunch with three other families, as you do every Sunday – “  
  
“And have done for _many_ years,” Mrs. Minami interrupted with a nagging tone. Sasuke raised a brow at her, wondering if she was insinuating the difference of class between them, or if she was simply trying to be helpful. He doubted it was the latter.  
  
“As you have done for many years,” he repeated flatly, before continuing. “And this week it was your turn to host the party. During this dinner, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, none of the guests were acting weird and none of them stayed till later that day or evening, so none of them was in the house at the time you noticed the fire at –“ Sasuke paused, looking down at his notes. “Four in the morning, when you had just gotten your morning coffee.”  
  
Mr. Minami nodded, looking slightly annoyed, “Yes kid, that’s what I’m saying. Do I have to spell it out for ya or did ya get it this time?” Shisui promptly doubled over with a wheeze, and if Sasuke hadn’t had all his murderous concentration trained on the man before him, he would have punched the fucker in the face.  
  
“Mr. Minami, with all due respect, I’m just trying to understand the situation leading up to the fire, to see if anything might be of help to the investigation,” Sasuke said, voice tight from barely contained anger. “Now, do you have any idea of who might want to burn down your house?” _Besides me, you dick_ , he added in his mind.  
  
Mr. Minami looked skyward as if Sasuke was the biggest idiot he'd ever had the displeasure of encountering and threw out his arms.  
  
“Could be anyone!” He boasted. “I’m an important man, with an important job and some people don’t like that. I can give you a list but it’s gonna take some time, and it’s gonna be longer than your grandma’s chest hair that’s for sure.”  
  
Cringing at the crude picture of grandma Uchiha in his mind, Sasuke promised himself to solve this case as fast as possible so he could get the fuck away from the obscene bastard and his sour wife. He nodded tightly, signaling Shisui to find his notebook.  
  
“That would be nice, thank you. For now, it would be good if you could give us the names of the other families attending the Sunday brunch yesterday. And if you could also please hand over any kind of CCTV footage you have of your property, that would be perfect. Both inside and outside.”  
  
In the hope powering through protocol meant less time with the Minamis, Sasuke rattled off his last questions in record time, while still carefully noting down anything important (there really wasn’t anything worth mentioning) and then followed Mrs. Minami to the monitoring room where they kept all their feeds.  
  
As they entered Sasuke threw a quick look around the room to make sure he didn’t miss anything useful to the case.  
  
Contrary to the rest of the house the room was scarcely decorated; nothing but a few screens, the control panel and a bulletin board filled with various notes and plans adorned the space, so Sasuke was about to turn his attention to the screens when his eyes caught something on the board.  
  
Quickly making his way over to the wall, he let his pointer finger slide over a small lap of blue paper hanging from a pin. It looked like something from a blueprint, the edges jacked like it had been ripped from its place. Sasuke tapped a knuckle against the cardboard and turned towards Mrs. Minami.  
  
“What’s this?” He asked casually. The needle-like lady threw a bored look over a pointy shoulder for two whole seconds, before going back to the screens.  
  
“A bulletin board,” she said dryly.  
  
“Yes. I can see that. But why has something been ripped off it?”  
  
“Does it matter?”  
  
He was going to fucking explode before the end of this case, he was sure. There was no way he could hold in all the anger that was starting to give him a headache.  
  
“It does. Now, speak up.”  
  
Mrs. Minami whipped her head around clearly about to spit something poisonous, but shut up when she saw the look on his face.  
  
Itachi and Madara wasn’t the only ones who had mastered the art of intimidation. While Sasuke didn’t possess the raw power his uncle did, or the terrifying edge of insanity like his brother, his icy anger could shut people up in a second. Before the US, and before Naruto, he had practically worn a scary scowl on his face all the time, but after meeting the blonde, he had slowly melted and opened a bit more up to people around him.  
  
Mrs. Minami looked a tiny bit pale as she fully turned and inspected the bulletin board.  
  
“Oh that,” she muttered. “That was the blueprints on the new placements of the cameras in the house. They disappeared a week ago during a party I held. We didn’t think too much of it, since many of the young ones attended, and they like to play pranks.”  
  
Sasuke furrowed his brows. “Do you have a copy of the blueprints I could get? And a list of those who attended the party?”

Mrs. Minami nodded, “Just a minute.”  
  
The woman handed him a USB stick, before she pushed past him and excited the room. Maybe he had gone too far. It didn’t do well if his witnesses were too scared to speak to him.  
  
Sasuke sighed. The case was already shaping out to be a fucking nightmare.  
  
Ten minutes later; lists of names, a new copy of the blueprints and the USB carrying the feeds in tow, Sasuke leaned back in the seat of the police car they had brought, shutting his eyes.  
  
“That bad?” Shisui teased, pulling out of the ridiculously oversized driveway.  
  
“Shut up, I’m trying to think."  
  
Meticulously Sasuke went through everything he knew of the case and what he had learned from his short visit to the Minami Family;  
  
The culprit had used gasoline to light the fire, and had chosen the living room, either as the starting point so it could spread further from there, or as the intended goal of destruction. He couldn’t get a clear answer from the couple, but Mr. Minami didn’t seem to think there would be anything of interest to the culprit in the room, since everything of importance was kept in a safe at his company. Furthermore, Mrs. Minami had brought a few of the younger adults in their social circle to see the new CCTV-room, most of them from the Sunday Brunch families. She had also promised Sasuke the room had been locked with a guard inside at the party, and only herself and her husband had a key besides the guards. Sasuke had made sure to get a list of all employees at the mansion as well, just for good measure. While Mr. and Mrs. Minami didn’t seem like the violent type, Sasuke wouldn’t be shocked if it turned out the staff wasn’t always treated with common respect and decency.  
  
“Figuring something out?”  
  
Opening his eyes he threw a tired glance at Shisui.  
  
“It could be anyone I guess. The list of employees we got is almost endless, so maybe it’s a hate crime. The other families at the brunch are undoubtedly also rich assholes, only interested in profit, which means it could also be a coup for money or influence.”  
  
His cousin nodded, looking thoughtful. “Arson is serious stuff, and mostly used as some kind of revenge, which honestly won't surprise me if that's the case. They’re bound to have pissed someone off, at some point.”  
  
“I think we need to go speak with the other families,” Sasuke added after a while of mulling over the other’s words. “From what I gathered the families are almost blood sworn to each other, which hopefully means, they’re more inclined to talk to us, if they think it will help the Minamis.” He reached into his bag and pulled out his laptop, to stick in the USB. “I’ll forward the CCTV to Itachi and have him look it over. Maybe something comes up while we’re asking around.”  
  


* * *

  
Nothing fucking came up and no one said anything he hadn’t already heard. Midway through questioning the widowed Mrs. Kawasaki why she had left the dinner earlier than the others, Itachi had called Shisui to tell him the CCTV’s hadn’t caught anything.  
  
“What? Nothing?” Sasuke had hissed.  
  
They were standing in the hallway of the Kawasaki mansion this time, which was almost the mirror opposite of the what the Minami mansion had looked like. The latter had been decorated in a heavy Victorian style, while the Kawasaki house was as modern as they came. And, as if to make sure he knew exactly how well-endowed the mansion truly was, the robot vacuum cleaner kept bumping into Sasuke no matter where he went, emitting a resentful noise each time.  
  
Sasuke. Hated. Rich. People.  
  
Shisui nodded, also looking hesitant. “I have no idea how, but evidently it looks like the culprit knew precisely where the cameras were placed and how to avoid them. Which is pretty unbelievable, because the house has more CCTV than it has vases, which says _a lot_ in this case.”  
  
The headache that had been a constant, low hum in the back of Sasuke’s head the past three hours, had slowly morphed into a hardcore pounding against his skull, and he was starting to wonder if he was coming down with the flu. Reaching up to massage his temples, Sasuke tried to reorganize his thoughts into something useful.  
  
“Sasuke…”  
  
“What?” He bit out, annoyed by the soft tilt to his cousin’s voice. He would kill the fucker if he suggested stepping off the case, he would actually fucking strangle him -  
  
Shisui suddenly filled his vision, a gentle smile on his lips.  
  
“You idiot,” he whispered as he slowly brought down Sasuke’s hands from his face. “Breathe, okay? You’re driving yourself too hard. And don’t give me that look,” he added at Sasuke’s rolling eyes. “I’m being serious. You’re acting as if your whole career depends on solving this case in mere hours. You and I both know that isn’t possible. Madara knows it too, and despite your father’s attitude he knows it as well.”  
  
All breath left Sasuke in a rush at Shisui’s word, taken aback by how much he needed to hear them. No one was going to give Sasuke a hard time if the case wasn’t solved immediately. Hell, _he_ would never even think of doing that to someone else, since he knew just how much time actually went into an investigation. Somehow, past insecurities hadn’t been as over as he had thought, judging by the anxiety that had been building in him all day. Sasuke hadn’t recognized the old fear of failure, hadn’t even given it a thought, so of course it had been easy to sink back into the familiar black hole of self-doubt and second guessing.  
  
Well, that just wouldn’t do.  
  
Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed hard through his nose a couple times, before he mentally pulled himself as much together as he could. He nodded at Shisui.  
  
“Thank you,” he said. Later, he would ask how his cousin knew about Sasuke’s _thing_ with his father. Although, he probably knew the answer already; Itachi and Shisui had always been awful gossips with each other.  
  
Marching back into the study where Mrs. Kawasaki still sat, filing her nails and sipping red wine, Sasuke decided to get this last questioning over with and call it a day. It was late already, and he needed to swing by the station before heading home.  
  
“Mrs. Kawasaki,” he began with a smile. If being an asshole didn’t get him anywhere, he might just turn on the charm. “I believe you were just about to tell me why you left early yesterday?”  
  
The woman looked at him with a brow raised in mild surprise before slightly inclining her head.  
  
“I guess I was,” she agreed flicking, long, black hair over a slender shoulder. “I went to the company. An emergency. You can check my call-history and ask my employees.”  
  
Slightly annoyed the good-for-nothing answer had taken Sasuke thirty minutes of prodding to get, he made a mental memo to just be nice next time. Apparently, Naruto wasn’t completely lost when he insisted a smile could get you far.  
  
Sasuke stilled. Holy shit. Why hadn't he thought of _that_?  
  
“If you’ll excuse me,” he muttered storming out the door, hoping Shisui would wrap up the rest with Mrs. Kawasaki. Not bothering to wait until he was outside, Sasuke grabbed his phone and pressed speed dial. It picked up on the second ring.

“I need your help."


	4. Sir, Please Don’t Castrate Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo again!
> 
> Not gonna say a lot this time around other than chapter 5 is written and I've come a good deal of the way with chapter 6! That being said, updates will most likely come slower from here, since I'm no longer three chapters ahead (:
> 
> Warnings in the tags.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated and a great motivation <3
> 
> (Edit: Yooooo I completely forgot to thank everyone for the kind words!! Thaaank you!! If I don't reply to your comment know that I have read it and appreciate it SO FREAKING MUCH, I just don't always get around to answer them immediately <3)

Cats, it seemed, had no manners. Or maybe, they had no moral. Or, maybe, they lacked both. No matter what the feline creatures surely didn’t have an ounce of respect towards poor young men who had traveled thousands of miles with little to no sleep in a metal contraption, miles in the air exposed to screaming kids and snoring dads with no possible way of escape, and Naruto just wanted to keep sleeping gods _damn it_.  
  
His eyes were wrenched open as The Demon buried his claws in his flesh with a satisfied purr, not the least bit bothered by its victim’s high-pitched yell.  
  
“You mother _fucker_ , Kurama,” Naruto hissed, grabbing for the red cat. With an elegant dodge, the Uzumaki family’s immortal demon-cat avoided his hands by fleeing to the mysteriously open door leading out into the hallway. Naruto swore he had closed it before he went to sleep, and even though his mom was scary and threatening at most times, she wouldn’t let Kurama enter his room when he was sleeping. That was simply evil.  
  
Naruto eyed the cat, currently rubbing itself against the doorframe. “Did you open the door?”  
  
As an answer, Kurama sent the blonde a stinky eye (yes, Naruto firmly believed the cat could do that) before leaping up and onto the windowsill.  
  
“Gods,” he groaned swinging his feet out of the bed. “Alright. I’ll let you out. _Please_ ask mom or dad before they leave next time, Kurama, or you know – Just _meow_ or something normal cat-like. Shit.”  
  
Kurama seemed completely uninterested in Naruto’s scolding, and only gave a haughty meow before jumping out, and into the garden below. The blonde stood and stared after him for a while, trying to find the cold hard proof that Kurama actually _was_ more than just a mean cat. But, despite vicious biting, scratching and questionable abilities to open doors, Naruto had never seen the cat do anything particularly demon-like.  
  
Although, the cat didn't seem to be willing to die, so either he really was immortal or he had scared death away every time it had come for him. Naruto was leaning towards the latter.  
  
The red cat of many mixed races had showed up at the Uzumakis’ doorstep fifteen years prior and hadn’t left or seemingly aged since. As a joke Naruto’s father, Minato, had started calling him The Demon. Kurama was a vicious little beast most of the time, but they all still loved him. Besides, sometimes, when the sun was high in the sky and everyone was in a good mood, Kurama would show a sudden case of kindness and come asking to be pet. Naruto had even come to miss him, during his stay in the US. Him and everyone else living in Konoha.  
  
A sudden memory of black hair, and onyx eyes flashed before him, and with complaint Naruto quickly shook his head.  
  
“No way,” he groaned. “Super much too early for that dear brain.”  
  
With resolution Naruto pushed all images of beautiful black, duck-butt hair, muscular arms and lovable scowls out of his mind quickening his pace through the house.  
  
The kitchen was in the other end of the house from his room, because his parents’ home, that wasn’t really a house but rather a mansion, was way too oversized with a stupid number of hallways and living rooms. Naruto had never understood why a politician and a CEO of an editing and publishing company would need that much space - Especially since Naruto was an only child.  
  
When he had brought the issue up with his father though, Minato had smiled fondly and said;  
 _  
Naruto. If I have to live with two very loud-mouthed people - whom I love to death – I need space.  
  
_ And since that was the truth, Naruto had dropped the subject and accepted the hike to the other end of the house every morning. With a fond grin at the memory, he entered the kitchen and padded over to open the double refrigerators.  
  
“Score,” he sighed dreamily and pulled out the OJ he had spotted the night before, after he had come home. Not bothering to grab a glass since the cabinets seemed too far away, he ended up drinking straight from the jug. They really didn’t have OJ as good as his mom’s in the US.  
  
A sudden chime rang though the room, and only trained reflexes saved him from spilling juice all over himself.  
  
“ _Shit_.”  
  
Quickly trading the OJ with his phone, Naruto opened his messages finding two old ones, and one new.  
  
The old ones were from his mother telling him she would kill him if he drank the rest of the juice in the fridge, since she would have a few friends over later, and had left the rest for that occasion. He threw a guilty glance at the almost empty flask beside him, and quickly typed out a sorry, and a careful recommendation to go buy some instead. Briefly sending a prayer to whatever God was listening for protection against his mother’s wrath, he opened the newest message.  
  
It was from Sakura.

**The Most Beautiful Woman Alive;**

_Hello and good morning to my favorite crazy idiot <3 I have lunch between 12 and 13 today, wanna  
come to the hospital so I can give you that information you wanted?_

Last night before passing out, Naruto had gotten the idea to ask Sakura if he could come and get some factual information on some medical conditions and injuries he was considering, using in his novel. The idea had come to him after a long talk with Senju Hashirama, the writer he had contacted the day before, after Sasuke had suggested he speak with a professional for some help. Hashirama was a famous Crime and Boy Love writer, who had really made the headlines over the past year. Naruto had initially heard about him through his mother, since Hashirama worked with Kushina’s company. Thankfully the writer had seemed almost passionate about sharing techniques and clues on how to get the story going, and after an hour or so on the phone with him, Naruto didn’t feel totally hopeless anymore.

Typing out a quick confirmation that he would be there with one hand, Naruto grabbed a bowl of rice and some kind of porridge with the other. He had to hurry since he had slept most of the day away, and he really didn’t want to be late to a meeting with Sakura.

* * *

Konoha Leaf Hospital was situated in the center of the city, taking up a great deal of space with its widespread buildings, and endless parking lots. The hospital had been restored a few years earlier, while Naruto was still in the US, due to a fire that tore down most of the construction. Before the accident, Konoha Leaf had been old and falling in on itself, desperately in need of an upgrade, which most of the political parties in Konoha had been trying to find the funds for. In the end, it took a fire for the money to appear, and the politicians to pull themselves together and build a completely new hospital, focusing on environmental-friendly solutions.  
  
This had resulted in green spaces scattered around the buildings, in the shape of patios that could be easily accessed by both patients and staff through gigantic, glass doors. Inside, green areas had been built with plastic trees, pathways and benches for the patients that couldn’t go outside.  
  
It was in one of the outdoor patios, Naruto found Sakura, head buried in her phone with a spoonful of rice frozen a few centimeters from her mouth. Snorting, Naruto dug out his phone, and snapped a few photos before approaching his friend.  
  
“Sakura-Chan!” He called, waving when she raised her head. Thankfully, she seemed to be in a good mood as she returned his wave with a bright smile and pocketed her cell.  
  
“Naruto! Have you eaten yet?” Plopping down beside Sakura on the bench she had chosen, Naruto nodded.  
  
“Yeah, since I woke up late,” then, feeling bold and brave, a wicked smile curved his lips, and the blonde waggled his brows suggestively. “Who were you texting Sa-ku-ra-Chan?”  
  
The pink haired girl rolled her eyes, “Tsunade, you dunce.”  
  
“Oh. Well that’s not funny.”  
  
With a mischievous glint in her eyes, that Naruto just _knew_ meant he was about to be royally smacked down, Sakura rested her bento box on her lap. “No, it’s not. But if you want to talk boys, Naruto, maybe I should tell you what I saw last week when I picked up Sasuke, and he wasn’t done in the shower yet.”  
  
In a matter of seconds, Naruto’s face turned bright red.  
  
“What!? I – Why? I mean… uh. Why would I be interested in that!?” He stammered, suddenly incredibly interested in some flowers growing under the bench. Was that daisies? He pointed. “Is that daisies?”  
  
Sakura threw her head back and howled with laughter, attracting quite a few looks from passerby’s. Wiping her eyes, she completely ignored the glare of hatred Naruto send her, bravely reaching out to squeeze his cheek. He half-heartedly slapped her hand away in a stubborn show of spite.  
  
“Naruto, sweetheart, you’re too easy.”  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
“No you don’t.”  
  
“No I don’t. But I hate you.”  
  
Sakura turned her face to the sky with a fond smile, “I know.”  
  
She sighed, then clapped her hands together. “Okay, enough teasing – What do you want to know?”  
  
Recognizing the question as an opportunity to escape more unnecessary insinuations about Naruto’s undisclosed crush on a certain raven-haired man, the blonde eagerly opened the notebook he had brought with him, and went over the questions he had scribbled in a haste on his way to the hospital. It was mostly technical stuff he had to know, because one of his characters would receive some severe injuries that he didn’t want to overdo. He also had a few questions regarding the procedures the paramedics had to go through.  
  
And so Sakura was in the middle of telling him a funny story about some paramedics who had been called out to help a cat with asthma, when Naruto’s phone suddenly rang. A warmth that was as familiar as breathing to Naruto, spread through his chest when he saw a familiar face scowling up at him. Quickly answering, he shot Sakura a mean glare in response to her snickering, and was just about to greet Sasuke when the other got him in advance.  
  
“I need your help.”  
  
Naruto’s brows rose high, and Sakura gave him a concerned look all humor gone from her expression in a heartbeat. Apparently she was able to make out what Sasuke was saying.  
  
“Are you okay?” Naruto asked, worry clenching his gut. He had never once doubted Sasuke knew how to take care of himself, but as a police officer the other sometimes had to put himself on the line, and Naruto had always dreaded the possibility of his best friend getting hurt on the job. Thankfully Sasuke merely sounded a bit frustrated as he gave a short confirmative sound.  
  
“I’m fine. Listen I don’t have a lot of time to explain, since I’m working at the moment but…” He paused, and Naruto waited patiently for him to continue. When Sasuke did, Naruto thought the other sounded almost embarrassed. “Ugh, okay. I know it’s a lot to ask since you’re working on your book, and honestly I should be able to handle this myself –“  
  
Finally recognizing the familiar self-loathing Naruto knew plagued Sasuke whenever he felt like he failed at achieving perfection, the blonde quickly interrupted the rant he suspected was coming. The otherwise quiet man could talk for hours if he really got going. It was like a hamster-wheel, going on and on.  
  
“What do you need?” Naruto asked gently, sharing a serious glance with Sakura who was still listening. The three had no secrets that weren’t shared between them, so Naruto just stayed where he was. “I’ll help.”  
  
Sasuke sighed in relief, and finally asked; “Do you think you could act as translator for me on a case?”

* * *

At the beginning of their friendship Sasuke had acted aloof and cold, rarely uttering more than a few sentences which were all short and to the point. It had taken Naruto a full three months to make the other open up, even to make him smile. And then, when it finally happened, Naruto fell in love with Sasuke.  
  
 _Hard_.  
  
It had been a balmy summer evening cliche as it sounds, and they had been sitting outside at a café, just him and Sasuke, when the conversation had suddenly turned to the subject of families. Naruto, who never had any problems with opening up, had gladly answered every single one of Sasuke’s questions with no hesitation. He hadn’t even hoped to get anything in return, since Sasuke rarely talked about personal stuff. But then, Naruto had begun a story about his mother’s prying nature and Sasuke had chuckled and said,  
  
“I know the struggle.”  
  
The moment the words had left him, the dark-haired man’s ears had turned a bright red and his mouth clamped shut. Almost as if he felt like he had done something wrong by spilling the little tidbit of information. Naruto had been on him like a hawk catching its prey, though, and immediately asked what kind of prying he had been subjected to.  
  
Sasuke didn’t tell him everything that evening, but he did show Naruto a picture of his older brother Itachi and explained how he was the devil incarnate. Naruto hadn’t laughed as hard as he did in a very long time, that early summer night many years ago in a café, far from home. And when he had looked up and noticed the smile on Sasuke’s face, as well as the twinkle of amusement and delight in his eyes, Naruto’s lungs had suddenly filled with air and his heart had beat stronger and faster.  
  
Since then Naruto only fell harder and deeper for Sasuke. Every smile, every little opening into his terrifyingly, beautiful mind had Naruto on his knees, quickly addicted to everything Sasuke. When his friend cut his stay in the US short, and stood in the airport saying his goodbyes, Naruto had realized that through the three years they had shared in a land strange to both of them, Sasuke had become a home and a sanctuary for him. A “somewhere” Naruto felt safe.  
  
In the present Naruto stopped before the precinct where Sasuke worked, fishing his phone out of his pocket. Sasuke had told him to send a text when he arrived, so Naruto quickly wrote a “Here”, and pocketed his cell again. Giddy and excited to finally meet the relatives to the most amazing being on the entire planet (according to Naruto – Sakura disagreed, he had been informed, after a long rant about Sasuke’s eyes), Naruto could barely stand still.  
  
Just as he was about to take the first step up the stairs to the Police Station, the front doors slammed open and something pale and _very_ fast thundered towards him.  
  
“What –“ Was all Naruto managed to squeak before a person slammed into him, and roughly pulled him behind a police van nearby.  
  
Confusion and irritation mingled as Naruto opened his mouth to demand an explanation from whoever the fuck had all but tackled him to the ground, when he noticed two things:  
  
First off, it had been Sasuke who had wrapped a hand around Naruto’s arm and dragged him away, which immediately resulted in a much more pliant and slightly groggy Naruto (he refused to be embrassed about that, Sasuke was muscles on muscles, and Naruto could feel it _all_ ).  
  
The second thing he noticed, however, was that Sasuke looked terrified. On cue Naruto's hackles rose, and he wasted no second looking Sasuke over for any injuries, raising his hands to inspect his face, but Sasuke just grabbed and pulled them away.  
  
“I’m fine Naruto,” Sasuke hissed, still looking over his shoulder as if he was expecting a horde of demons from the deepest part of hell to exit the precinct and come suck the life out of them.  
  
“Then why the fuck –“  
  
“Lower your voice!” Sasuke hissed finally turning to look at Naruto, who was honestly starting to get slightly annoyed at his friend’s antics. Sasuke had never acted like that before, and since he wasn’t explaining his behavior, Naruto was starting to get really nervous.  
  
“Sasuke If you don’t tell me what’s going on right now I swear to the Gods I’m hauling your ass with me!” A weird expression Naruto couldn’t put a name on crossed his friend’s face,for a moment replacing the worry, before he visibly shook himself and gave a conceding sigh.  
  
“Remember I told you how my brother is kind off…” Sasuke trailed off, and Naruto raised a brow.  
  
“Insane?”  
  
Sasuke nodded, his onyx eyes filled with distress, “Yes. Well. The rest are like that as well, but in their own awful, prying way, and, uh, most of them kind off work here as you know, so it’s basically a pure suffering and intimidation party in there.”  
  
Naruto raised his hand to interrupt. “So what you’re saying is, that your stunt just now was to prohibit me for meeting your alleged bat-shit-crazy family? To protect me?”  
  
Sasuke nodded, staring into Naruto’s eyes with a serious gaze, and if it wasn’t for the absurdity of the situation Naruto might have been a stuttering mess at the scrutiny. As it was, Sasuke’s fear of his family’s antics was too fucking hilarious and Naruto doubled over with laughter.  
  
“Stop that you fucker,” Sasuke seethed with a hurt tone. “It’s for you own safety!”  
  
That comment only had Naruto laughing harder. Tears were streaming down his face, and he couldn’t form any proper sentences, since he kept interrupting himself with sobbing laughs.  
  
“My own safety!” He practically screamed.  
  
Sasuke looked at him with murder in his eyes. “If you don’t shut the fuck up now, you stupid idiot, they’re gonna figure out someone’s here, and then they’re gonna drag you to an interrogation room and torture you with awful questions and –“  
  
“Bold of you to assume we would need a separate room nephew,” came a dry voice from above, and both men doubled back with a startled yell. Naruto ended up on his ass, suddenly very quiet and thought that maybe, just maybe, Sasuke was on to something,  
  
Because for some reason a man, looking quite a bit like Sasuke, stood on top of the police van they were hiding behind, staring down at them with a dull glare that had the fine hair on Naruto’s arms stand up straight. At first he tried blinking the image away, thinking that no sane person would find it natural to surprise someone by _crawling on top of a van_ , but lo and behold the man didn’t disappear, and Naruto turned shocked eyes to Sasuke.  
  
Who looked like he wanted to die.  
  
“I fucking told you,” he muttered, before standing up with a defeated look. “Naruto this is my cousin Obito. Obito this is my friend from the states, Uzumaki Naruto.”  
  
Crazy van-man slid down the vehicle with a grace that reminded Naruto entirely too much of Kurama’s and stalked towards the blonde with a determined look in his eyes. Naruto sprung up, quickly dusting off his palms and thrusted out a hand in greeting. Trying with a smile, he reminded himself that he was properly raised, and would greet people with respect even if they reminded him of demon-cats. He also tried _really_ hard not to stare at the circular scars on the man’s faced, but what the fuck was up with that? Had he one day decided to turn as threatening and scary as possible?  
  
Immediately Naruto shut down that train of thoughts. That was just mean. Sasuke’s cousin had no doubt been subjected to some kind of physical trauma for him to get that scar, and Naruto’s parents for sure hadn’t raised a judgmental bitch.  
  
“Hello,” Naruto started. “Nice to meet... What?”  
  
Without batting an eye Obito had grabbed Naruto by the legs and hoisted him up over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. Then without further ado, and with no explanation whatsoever, he started making his way up the stairs.  
  
“Huh,” Naruto said, flabbergasted, for once left with nothing much to say. Sasuke, however, had a lot on his mind.  
  
“Obito! Put him down! What do you think you’re doing? You are so embarrassing! I swear I’m gonna shift precinct if you hurt him!” Then Sasuke’s pale face came into view when he bowed down beside Naruto, the raven-haired looking slightly sick. “I tried to warn you.”  
  
A low rumble rolled through Crazy Van – Uuuh, Obito, as he carried Naruto through the doors and over green linoleum floors. “I don’t need to hurt him to get him talking.”  
  
The underlying threat in that promise, caused an icy shiver to run down Naruto’s back and he started flailing his arms around wildly, in an attempt to escape. But Sasuke’s cousin merely tightened his hands a fraction around him, and the motion was enough to make Naruto stop. As he hang there, dangling over the shoulder of some stranger, the blonde couldn’t help but think of all the things he hadn’t done yet, and how short his life had been. Hell, he hadn’t even seen Sasuke without pants on yet, he _needed_ to see Sasuke without pants before he hit the bucket or he might end up haunting the precinct forever in search of his naked best friend.  
  
That would just be akward.  
  
“Please,” he groaned, trying to sound awesome and likeable. “I’m too young to die dude! I have things to do! Put me down and we can talk about it like normal – _Hmph._ ”  
  
Abruptly and without warning (a-fucking-gain) Naruto was plopped down in a chair, suddenly face to face with four different versions of Sasuke. He thought he might have heard his jaw hit the floor, and although he was pretty sure he should at least make an attempt to shut his mouth, he just couldn’t.  
  
“Sasuke,” he whispered. “I get why your scowl is so impressively scowling now. I mean _look at them_ , they have literally perfected the artform. I didn’t even _know_ it was an artform.”  
  
Sasuke just groaned.  
  
One of the men, the oldest one as it looked, slowly broke the formation and made his way towards Naruto.  
  
Now, as it was the blonde knew two of them already; Cousin Crazy Van-Man, since he had potato-carried him, and Itachi because of the pictures Sasuke had shown him. Which left two strangers;  
  
One who, despite the scowl, looked the least scary of them all and actually sort of kind, with his soft curves and gentle eyes.  
  
And the other one who looked like something straight from the Yakuza. Who was also the one making his way towards Naruto, because _his fucking life man_.  
  
Naruto thought he may have (in a very manly way) whined, but he wasn’t too sure because blood was rushing in his ears, and he honestly couldn’t really hear anything else. Terrifying-Uchiha-Number-One stopped mere inches from him, slowly leaning closer. Wild bushy hair, and heavy bags under his eyes, did a wonderfully good job at making the man even more terrifying to look at, and then he opened his fucking mouth.  
  
“Madara.”  
  
Fucking shit on stick it was a _terrifying_ voice.  
  
“Eep,” Naruto might have said. “What?”  
  
“Madara,” the man repeated through a hellish smile. “The name’s Madara. I’m the Uchiha Patriarch. Nice to meet you…?”  
  
“Uhhhh. Yes. Uh. Uzumaki. Naruto.” Naruto stammered, and then because Sasuke was right and he really was an idiot; “Please don’t castrate me Sir Uchiha. Sir.”  
  
Someone, Itachi from the looks of it, burst out laughing, while Sasuke turned even paler than he already was burying his face in his hands. The kind-looking one wheezed alongside Itachi and even Obito’s lips twisted in an attempt to hide a smile. Madara however only raised an eyebrow, moving even closer to Naruto and the blonde swore the man’s breath smelled of alpha and pain. For what felt like an eternity, Madara simply stood like that drilling his gaze into Naruto’s, who were too scared of the consequences to look away even though he could feel the life leave him with every drop of sweat that ran down his back. Then;  
  
“Hn.” Madara abruptly rightened himself, and stuck out his hand.  
  
“I like you,” he said casually, as if the last five minutes hadn’t even happened. “Welcome.”  
  
Perplexed at the sudden shift in the man’s demeanor Naruto eyed the hand for a second, before slowly accepting it. It was warm and calloused, and Madara pulled him up with little effort. Not sure what else to do, Naruto bowed. “Thank you?”  
  
With a wink and the ghost of a smile Madara turned around with no other explanation and simply strut away, slamming a door closed behind him. Naruto blinked.  
  
“Did that actually just happen?”  
  
Sasuke just groaned.


	5. Some Wriggling Ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> I. Love. You. All.
> 
> I feel like I say thank you every time I post something, and honestly that is such a privilege! So, once again a million times thank you for reading, leaving comments and kudos and what not! I read your comments and immediately went on to write chapter six lol.  
> Also, the reason for the later than usual update, is that chapter six and I were not the best of friends, and I like to be at least one chapter ahead when I post. But, alas, I finished something I won't cringe over when posting, so here you have chapter five!
> 
> (Also prepare for some serious obliviousness this time around. It's very oblivious, BUT there is also a light at the end of the tunnel for these idiots so stay tuned (; )

The door behind Sasuke closed with a soft thud, as he sighed in exhaustion.

“Sorry about that,” he mumbled, more than a little scared what his friend’s reaction to the nightmare they had just gone through would be. What if Naruto decided he didn't want to hang with Sasuke because of his stupid family anymore? Could Sasuke live with Naruto in one world, and his family in the other? He couldn’t live without any of them, and he for sure wasn’t gonna _choose_ …

“They’re wonderful.”

Sasuke looked up and stared. “What?”

Shrugging, Naruto’s lip curved into a shy smile. “I mean, your uncle is pretty fucking terrifying, and you cousin – Shisui – Was super clingy to the point where it actually worried me a bit. But they also love you which is all that matters to me. Besides, they seem super fun when they’re not threatening to end your life.”  
  
Sasuke just shook his head in disbelief, “Sometimes I don’t get you Naruto.”  
  
It had taken a full half hour to wrench his friend free from Shisui’s claws. Apparently, his cousin had taken a liking to the blonde, claiming he reminded him of fluffy hugs and happiness. Naturally Sasuke hadn’t appreciated the words of endearment, or the amount of groping Shisui had executed, and in the end he had almost punched the other man before catching himself, and dragged his friend to safety in one of the interrogation rooms.  
  
Naruto just made a vague hand gesture as if that explained everything, and glanced around the room, eyes lingering on the one-way mirror that covered an entire wall. Sasuke couldn’t hide the low laugh that escaped him, when he noticed the excited gleam in blue eyes. “You look like a kid in a candy store.”  
  
Naruto threw him a bashful smile and scratched the back of his head.  
  
“I’m a writer, it can’t be helped,” he explained with a shrug, forcing his eyes from the window and sitting down in one of the chairs. Then, a mischievous smile Sasuke knew all too well crossed Naruto’s lips, and suddenly the blonde’s feet were propped up on the table and his chair tipped back on the hind legs.  
  
“Do I look cool now?” Naruto asked, his voice pitched ridiculously low in a failed attempt at what was probably supposed to be a husk, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow sitting down himself.  
  
“You look like a fucking idiot.”  
  
“Bah. You’re just jealous you don’t look this badass when interrogating the villains.”  
  
Sasuke could feel his lips twist in amusement. “Villains? Did you just call the criminals villains? I think you’re writing too much fantasy Naruto.”  
  
His friend put a hand on his chest and scrunched his face up in mock offense. “You can _never_ write, read or watch too much fantasy Sasuke! There is no such thing.”  
  
“Clearly,” Sasuke said dryly, even as the twisting of his lips turned to a full-on smile. Naruto who had been grinning too, suddenly seemed to falter a bit; the smile freezing and his eyes flickering, and then he was looking at anything but Sasuke, who blinked in confusion.  
  
“Naruto –“ Sasuke started but was quickly interrupted as, Naruto suddenly jerked his feet of the table smile back on full force.  
  
“So! You needed my help?”  
  
The slightly aggressive cheer and devastating smile momentarily knocked Sasuke out of course, which meant he ended up fumbling with his words. “What? Oh yes. I – Uh – Yes, um rich people? Help?”  
 _  
Shut up, shut up, shut up_! With horror he noted the burning sensation of yet another blush (it could not be healthy; blushing as much as he had done the last twenty-four hours, he should probably seek help), and unfortuantely Naruto did as well; “Sasuke, are you okay? You look kinda red."  
  
And because the universe clearly had a thing for pushing Sasuke to his limits, Naruto got up, leaned over the table and pressed a hand against Sasuke’s forehead. All sense immediately left him, so for the entire duration of Naruto’s surprise inspection of his health, Sasuke just sat there, staring like an idiot.  
  
“Hmmm,” Naruto hummed, sitting back down. “You don’t seem to have a fever.”  
  
Words finally returned to Sasuke, and he blinked rapidly several times, mumbling something about how hot it was, and he didn’t do well with heat. This just made Naruto look even more worried.  
  
“But it’s freezing outside?”  
  
Gods. Think. Speak. _Do something Sasuke_.  
  
“Oh yeah,” he said weakly. “You’re right. I’m fine. So. Rich people.”  
  
Naruto nodded slowly, still looking concerned. “You mentioned that, yes. What about them?”  
  
"The case I’m working on, it involves a lot of the wealthy families in the area and I have…” Sasuke paused shortly, before sighing in defeat. “I have a hard time getting them to talk.” He admitted, gradually settling into the role of detective which thankfully made his heart beat slower, and the blush disappear.  
  
“Ah,” Naruto’s eyes lit with understanding. “You need my help to talk to them? Because they speak rich?”  
  
Of course he would understand, thank _Gods_ , “Basically.”  
  
Naruto’s parents were loaded. As in super fucking wealthy. Minato was a prominent politician in Konoha, and his parents were both owners of each their company, so he had a gigantic inheritance waiting for him. That and the fact that Kushina was the CEO of Japan’s currently most famous Editing and Publishing company, meant that Naruto had spent a great amount of time frolicking and socializing with the rich part of Konoha. This meant that even though Naruto was probably the most down to earth person Sasuke knew, he also possessed the language of the wealthy and entitled.  
  
Besides, people loved him. Everyone only had kind words left for the Uzumaki family in general, but especially their only child was beloved and praised by the masses. Naruto was a people-person through and through, the exact opposite of Sasuke’s aloof nature, which he hoped meant that Naruto would be able to teach him about the families. How to communicate with them, what to say and not to say and how not to seem like a total idiot in their eyes.  
  
Sasuke had been worried he would be asking too much of Naruto since he was busy with his story and had just come home. He didn’t want to put any pressure on his friend, especially not any kind that had ties to crime given past circumstances...   
  
He should have known Naruto wouldn’t even hesitate. “Of course. What do you need from me?”  
  
Sasuke hesitated briefly. “Are you sure Naruto? If you feel uncomfortable, or if it will only add to your workload you have to – “  
  
“Sasukeeee,” Naruto admonished kindly, with a roll of his eyes. “Shut up. You’re not asking too much, and I’m not going to have a mental breakdown. I have worked too hard with the therapist for that. For the most part I’m in control of my fear, and I can’t let it run my life forever. You need help, I’ll help.”  
  
His friend looked at him with a rare seriousness that Sasuke couldn’t do anything about but accept. If Naruto claimed he wouldn’t get hurt, and if he had the time, Sasuke wasn’t gonna look a gift horse in the mouth. Heavens knew he needed the help.  
  
“Alright,” he nodded, placing his elbows on the table. “What can you tell me about the Minami family?”  
  
“They’re fucking douchebags,” came the immediate response, and Sasuke barked out a laugh.  
  
“You don’t say.” That much had at least been crystal clear at least.  
  
“They like money, prestige, successful businesses deals and more money, and they hate everything that doesn’t sparkle – metaphorically and literally.”  
  
Even though he initially just needed to know how to communicate with the families, an idea struck Sasuke, and he had to ask; “Do you know anything about their Sunday brunches? And the families that attend?”  
  
With a nod Naruto held up a hand and counted with his fingers; “Minami, Nakahara, Oshiro, Kawasaki and Himura,” he closed the five fingers he had lifted, clenching his hand. “The Holy Brunch Club. We’re not really close with any of them, besides the Himura family, but I know of all of them. For the most part they’re just super snobbish, and self-entitled but they’re decent.” Naruto shrugged, “As in they don’t deal in any shady business, from what I’ve heard off.”  
  
So most likely the Minami’s hadn’t been victims of a drug deal gone wrong or anything else illegal like that. Still, Sasuke didn’t think crossing off that opportunity just yet would be smart. He needed more proof than what Naruto had heard in the streets.  
  
Sasuke cocked his head, remembering something Naruto had said. “You know the Himura family personally?”  
  
“Yeah, I babysat their youngest daughter Chiasa for a while when she was younger, and mom is pretty good friends with Mrs. Himura. They’re nice. Still sort of posh sometimes, but they shouldn’t be condescending like the others.” Naruto paused looking slightly confused. “They gave you a hard time as well?”  
  
Sasuke shook his head, “I haven’t talked to them yet, only managed to catch Minami and Kawasaki today.”  
  
“That makes sense, it would have surprised me if you told me they had been pleasant company. Speaking of!” Naruto suddenly lit up, stars sparkling in his eyes. He only looked like that when he got an idea, and most of the time those ideas were either dangerous or slightly ridiculous or both, so honestly Sasuke felt his skeptical look was justified.  
  
“No.“  
  
“Don’t say that!” Naruto shot him a glare. “This time it really is a good idea, promise.” Then he paused clearly trying to add an amount of suspense to the situation, before happily exclaiming: “Be my date at a party!”  
  
Sasuke stared.  
  
“What?”  
  
Naruto sighed, clearly exasperated at Sasuke’s inability to catch up on his apparently genius idea. In reality Sasuke’s brain had stopped functioning again at the word “date” and he was desperately trying to breathe life back into it.  
  
“Mom is hosting a party the day after tomorrow at her company for a bunch of newly published authors, and lucky for you, all the families are gonna be there. I think it would be a great opportunity for me to teach you how to speak with them. Some first-hand experience ya know.”  
  
This kickstarted the pining mush that was Sasuke’s brain, and he raised his brows in question. “Why are they all going to be there at the same time?”  
  
“Because all the families’ kids have a YouTube channel together,” Naruto looked slightly annoyed when he continued. “It’s garbage. It only consists of pranks and other ways to torture innocent, unsuspecting people in a, and I quote, _fun way_. However, despite this the parents have somehow managed to write a book, a biography to be exact, on the fucking idiots and it’s in the lineup tomorrow at the party.”  
  
For his loveable, overbearing and kind friend to call someone fucking idiots, the heirs to the families had to be a certain kind of awful. Not that Sasuke had expected anything else; If the parents were entitled assholes, the kids were usually ten times worse. Still. It was odd.  
  
“Why didn’t they tell me about this?” He wondered out loud. Sasuke had no doubt the families liked to brag about their children’s accomplishments, as parents do, so it irked him that they hadn’t mentioned anything. He had even asked Mr. Minami about his son, and nothing about the channel had come up.  
  
Across him Naruto suddenly looked slightly troubled.  
  
“I haven’t watched any of their content in a long time, but…” He trailed off, biting his lips. Despite the situation, Sasuke’s eyes immediately zoomed in on the motion, doing all kinds of things to his insides. And other places.  
 _  
Woah. Calm the fuck down Sasuke._ He shook his head, and Naruto finally released his (now very pink and puffed, holy _shit_ ) lower lip, continuing with a frown. “Most of their pranks are practically straight up bullying, and a few times they even got violent. However, after the police got involved once, they did tone it down a bit.”  
  
Well that was certainly reason enough to keep their mouths shut about the channel. Sasuke made a mental note to check out their content the next day. It sounded like the channel could provide him with a few suspects carrying a vengeful motive.  
  
When Naruto suddenly yawned loudly, accompanied by a mighty stretch, Sasuke flicked out his wrist, noting the late hour.  
  
“I’ll tag along to the party.” _As a date,_ a little voice in his head reminded him slyly. He promptly shut it out. “And thank you for the help. I might just call on you again.”  
  
As Sasuke stood up, Naruto, as always oblivious to the effect he had on the other, did as well, throwing an arm over Sasuke’s shoulder.  
  
“Anytime Sasuke. You know that,” Naruto squeezed him once before releasing him, taking all the warmth that had filled Sasuke with him as he hurried over to open the door. “Are you done for the day? I’ll drive you home.”  
  
Sasuke tamped down his rapid heartbeat with vengeance, and forced a half smile. “Yeah, that would be great.”

* * *

Normally Sasuke was a morning person. He enjoyed wakening with the sun and have enough time to laze around in the morning before he hit work. It was a cathartic thing for him, and after a cup of coffee he was even decent to be around.  
  
Usually.  
  
But not after two days of mentally challenging work, not to mention his family who had truly stepped up their game of being a pain in the ass. No, after two such days Sasuke would like to sleep a little longer before being woken up. Preferably he would rather not be woken up by others at all.  
  
Sakura clearly didn’t give a fuck.  
  
“Wow,” she whistled leaning against the doorframe to his apartment. “You look like shit.”  
  
Sasuke glared at her. “Go away.”  
  
“Absolutely not, we’re going to eat breakfast together. Besides I already bought the stuff,” she raised a bag of what was most likely various groceries, and then pushed her way past Sasuke.   
  
Giving him a critical onceover on her way to the kitchen, Sakura snorted. “You might wanna go change Sasuke. Although I do appreciate you using the gifts, we give you.”  
  
“And why should I do that?” He asked, stomping after her in a why-is-everybody-so-annoying induced rage. He was wearing the pajamas Naruto and Sakura had bought him for his last birthday which consisted of a t-shirt with a big fat heart on it, where a picture of Naruto and Sakura’s faces had been placed. The bottoms matched with smaller hearts and smaller pictures of his friends scattered around. It was _awful,_ and he _loved_ it. Besides Sakura had dragged him out of sleep by banging loudly on his door, so he really didn’t care if she had a problem with his messy appearance.  
  
“Because I brought Naruto along.”  
 _  
Oh fuck me sideways –  
_  
“Sakura-Chan! You can’t just leave me! It took me ten whole fucking minutes to find a Godsdamn parking lot, and a lady started yelling at me because she wanted the lot I found, and then I accidentally yelled back, and then I started crying and then a man came and asked if anything was okay because he thought I was _hurting_ her and _it’s just so fucking awful I_ hate _mornings_ – Oh, Sasuke!”  
  
If Sasuke was a morning person Naruto was the exact opposite. The detective might occasionally have a grumpy morning, but if Naruto woke up a minute before ten AM, he was a whiny mess. Also, for some unknown reason, the blonde would cuss a lot more than usual and…  
  
“You’re wearing our PJ!” Tan arms wrapped themselves around Sasuke's waist before he could do anything to defend himself, and then, in his chaotic morning temper, Naruto proceeded to trip them both so they stumbled to the floor.  
  
… turn super clingy.  
  
All air promptly left Sasuke in a wheeze, as Naruto slammed down on top of him, and because all that could go wrong had to go wrong, the two inches Sasuke had on Naruto didn’t even do him any good, as the other’s body settled on top his own covering him from head to toe. Naruto grunted disorientated before lifting his head, peering down at Sasuke.  
  
“Oops.”  
  
“ _Huuuuuuh_ ,” Sasuke wheezed again, still out of breath.  
  
“I’m sorry man, I just really wanted to hug you because you were wearing our PJ, and now you can’t _breathe_.” Tears welled up in Naruto’s eyes, and Sasuke immediately panicked. Early-morning-Naruto was also overly-emotional-Naruto, and if there was one thing Sasuke hated, it was seeing Naruto cry. Before he could think it through, Sasuke reached up and crushed Naruto to him, settling a hand in his hair so he could stroke it soothingly.  
  
“No, no it’s okay,” he gasped (still no air). “I’m okay, don’t worry.”  
  
On top of him Naruto sniffled, before shoving his face into the crook of Sasuke’s neck, and then fucking _wriggled_ his entire body against Sasuke, clearly in an attempt to settle down. Thing was; Sasuke’s dick for sure didn’t settle down at that.  
  
“Oh my Gods,” he whispered, paling, and desperately willing the fucking thing to stop what it was clearly very keen on doing.  
  
“You okay?” Naruto whispered close to his ear, hot breath tickling the sensitive area on Sasuke’s neck. Conjuring up images of Itachi and Grandma Uchiha with long chest hair, Sasuke nodded rapidly not daring to use his words in fear of what he might say. He really needed to get the guy off before the morning turned into a disaster.  
  
For once, it seemed his prayers got answered. Out of nowhere Naruto elevated off of Sasuke a shocked expression twisting his face, as he dangled from one single hand connected to their pink-haired friend. Sakura gave them both a dry look, lifting Naruto like he was nothing but a misbehaving puppy.  
  
“There was once I would have been surprised,” she informed them pleasantly letting go of the blonde, and reached down to pull up Sasuke. He accepted the hand with a grateful look, then stealthily made his way to the couch, putting a pillow in his lap to hide his, err… Problem. In a very stealthy way of course.  
  
“Not anymore?” Naruto asked.  
  
“Not anymore,” Sakura confirmed and reentered the kitchen. “Now, Naruto come over and help me with the soup, or we’re not gonna get it done in time.”  
  
Ever the helper Naruto immediately jumped to his feet and joined Sakura in preparing the food.  
  
“So, how did it go yesterday?” Sakura asked, as she began chopping veggies.  
  
“Awful,” Sasuke groaned at the same time Naruto laughed a happy; “Amazing!”  
  
The blonde shot Sasuke a hurt look, and the detective quickly backpedaled. “As in my family was as usual out of their fucking minds... Naruto was wonderful.”  
  
Naruto suddenly got a coughing fit, and turned his back to Sasuke, doubling over in his struggle for breath. Sasuke frowned; “You okay there?”  
  
“Peachy,” Naruto gasped. Before Sasuke could manage to get up and help, Sakura reached out an arm and gave the blonde’s back a few good hits (which was a good thing since Sasuke's dick still hadn't left the party). For some reason she looked a bit exasperated, and Sasuke thought he might have heard her call to the Gods for help. Weird.  
  
“So, Naruto has met the family and I haven’t?” Sakura asked in mock-hurt when Naruto was able to breathe again, and Sasuke settled back into the cushions with a deep sigh.  
  
“Here we go,” he muttered. “Sakura. Trust me. You really don’t want to meet them.”  
  
“Untrue. Naruto are Sasuke’s family awful?”  
  
“Not at all. But you might get thrown over a shoulder, fair warning,” Naruto answered, only slightly out of breath. The look on Sakura’s face turned from slightly annoyed to downright terrifying, as a dangerous smile spread on her lips.  
  
“I mean, they could try,” she laughed darkly, chopping a carrot a bit more viciously than necessary. Suddenly Sasuke wasn’t entirely sure it was for Sakura’s sake and not his family’s that they couldn’t meet. Either way; she and Itachi were definitely banned from ever realizing the other existed. He had no doubt that would result in a catastrophe.  
  
Caught up in thoughts, Sasuke hadn’t noticed Naruto approaching before a mug filled to the brim with coffee suddenly filled his vision. He looked up and was met with a toothy smile.  
  
“For tripping you.” When Naruto smiled, he always made sure to _smile_. Everything he did, and everything he was, was so painfully real and transparent all the time, something Sasuke couldn’t quite wrap his head around. How could a person endure that? How did Naruto have the courage to always show people all of himself? When he was sad, he would cry, when he was angry, he would yell (granted followed by a lot of crying most of the time), and when he was happy, he would smile with all of his heart. Sasuke envied a lot of things in Naruto, but especially the strength and courage it took to not be scared of who he was… that was something Sasuke desperately wanted to have as well.  
  
With a huff he reached out to accept the coffee, and if his fingers caressed the soft skin of Naruto’s hand, in a way that wasn’t strictly friendly, then who could blame him? If you were frozen and the sun offered you its warmth, then you accepted it. The brilliance of Naruto’s smile slowly morphed into something puzzled at Sasuke’s gesture, and though Sasuke didn’t know if it was because Naruto recognized the hunger for what it was in his eyes or something else, his friend suddenly reached out to cup his cheek. Ocean eyes turned soft, looking into Sasuke’s and Naruto muttered;  
  
“I’m really glad to be home.”  
 _  
Holy shit,_ Sasuke thought as his heart clenched. _I’m so in love with you_.  
  
Yet, like the first time he had thought those words the realization that it could ruin everything between them washed over him like a tsunami. There was no guarantee that Naruto felt even a tiny bit of the same devastating love that filled up the entirety of Sasuke’s soul, and he wasn’t willing to bet their friendship on it. If Naruto as a friend was all Sasuke could have, that was what he would take.  
  
Offering a smile as well, Sasuke reached up and squeezed Naruto’s hand with his. “I’m really glad too.”  
  
Maybe she could sense the significance of what was happening, or maybe she was just really focused on chopping those mushrooms, either way Sakura for once kept her mouth shut and didn’t interfere. Soon after Naruto let Sasuke go with a wink that did incredible things to his heart, and went back to helping Sakura in the kitchen.  
  
Thankfully (and luckily for the sake of Sasuke’s heart), the time that stretched until the food was ready, was filled with much lighter emotions and friendly banter. Mainly at the expanse of Sakura who had accidentally asked the wrong patient to strip.  
  
“It wasn’t entirely my fault,” she murmured as they all sat down at Sasuke’s dining table. After the mandatory _Itadakimasu,_ Sakura continued; “One of the other residents, Neji actually, assisted me and he didn’t notice either.”  
  
Sasuke and Naruto side-eyed each other, trying hard not to laugh and failing entirely.  
  
“Stop it,” Sakura hissed, face flaming red and attacking her soup with vigor. Sakura hated messing up; no matter what she did she expected nothing less than perfection and could truly get miserable if she didn’t achieve it, even the first time around. Sasuke, who was a certified asshole of first degree, loved teasing her about it.  
  
“Did you see his cock?”  
  
“Sasuke!” Naruto screeched turning red. Which was… Weird. Naruto wasn’t a prude, on the contrary, the blonde was known to say quite the wanton things when joking around, much to Sasuke’s dismay. It was hard not to react to the obscure things he let out sometimes.  
  
Pun not intended.  
  
Sakura shot Sasuke a mean glare, “Yes I did Sasuke. I saw his cock, and his balls, and when he turned around and bend down I also saw his asshole, and now I have _nightmares._ ”  
  
Sasuke was in the middle of laughing his ass off when his phone started ringing.  
  
“Better answer that,” Sakura sneered at him.  
  
Wiping his eyes, while still laughing silently he looked down noting it was his uncle.  
  
“What’s up?” Sasuke asked, breathless from all the laughing. Not quite done yet, he winked suggestively at Sakura.  
  
“Shit,” Naruto whispered, sounding strangely pained. The words that came out of Madara’s mouth however, managed to wipe the smile from Sasuke’s face in a second;  
  
“There’s been another fire.” A pause, then a curse, and finally; “This time there’s also a casualty.”


	6. The Marks Etched into Your Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there.
> 
> So chapter 6 is here, which was kind of a bitch to write not gonna lie, but I did it and I don't want to puke as I read it through anymore lol.
> 
> Once again, thank you for kudos and comments and to everyone who's reading this story it means the world <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Mercifully, no one had died. Or, to be specific; no human had died, which was quite a relief for Sasuke.  
  
The report from the officers at the scene had said that only the family’s daughters had been home at the time of the fire. Homicide investigations were always brutal, but when the victim was a kid, they were downright horrible. The relief of knowing it wasn’t one of the girls meant that Sasuke’s irritation at the mistake was at a minimum; Especially since it was caused by a cat.  
  
“Who gives their cat a surname?” Sasuke muttered as Naruto put his car into park before yet another mansion. Incidentally the family targeted this time had been the Himuras, which had resulted in Naruto tagging along. Sasuke had ended up allowing this since he was thinking of bringing Naruto in as an official aide for the case either way. He obviously had to clear it with Madara, but he didn’t think it would be a problem. His uncle would understand the need for an insider when handling entitled, wealthy assholes.  
  
“I will tell you that Himura Hana, was a beloved member of the Himura family and that I too had a deep emotional connection to her,” Naruto scoffed beside Sasuke. “Besides, it’s an awful way to go, burning alive that is. Human or not.”  
  
Sasuke winced at the rebuke. He had the tendency to come across quite insensitive at times, especially during work hours when he was in detective mode, and everything had to be quick and efficient. Naruto wasn’t a detective though, which meant he didn’t have the same reaction to the situation as Sasuke and was more inclined to remember the human emotions accompanying a loss.  
  
“You’re right,” Sasuke said earnestly. “Of course, she was important as well. I’m sorry Naruto, that was tactless of me.”  
  
The blonde reached out and squeezed his arm, sending a shot of electricity straight to Sasuke’s heart. “I didn’t mean it like that. Sorry, that came out wrong. You’re just doing your job. I doubt that leaves a lot of time for feeling sad about dead cats.”

A firetruck drove past them as Sasuke reached up to grab Naruto’s hand.  
  
“Stop apologizing when you’re right, idiot,” he admonished, not quite able to hide a tender smile. Then; “Are you ready? I know you’re worried, and I’m not gonna stop you from speaking with the family, just don’t touch anything alright?”  
  
Predictably a glint of excitement lit up his friend’s eyes despite the worry Sasuke knew was probably eating him up, and he almost laughed. Naruto’s obsession with policework was kind of endearing. Exiting the convertible, they made their way towards the front of the house where Sasuke noted a suspiciously large group of people had gathered. He frowned. The report had clearly said that only the daughters was home at the time of the crime since the parents had been in a meeting at their company.  
  
So why the fuck were there no less than ten people present?  
  
Scowling Sasuke pushed his way through the ring of people, surrounding what was probably the Himura family, Naruto shuffling along at his heels. Suddenly his friend let loose a low growl, an angry sound Sasuke rarely heard come from Naruto, and the blonde beelined towards a young girl squatting on the ground. Sasuke stopped mid push and watched with rapt attention as Naruto bend down.  
  
The girl was crying, arms hugging her knees as she rocked on her heels, and Sasuke finally realized the group of people hadn’t actually formed a ring around the family but rather the girl, staring down at her with expressions warrying from worry to annoyance. Something Naruto clearly had realized long before Sasuke, hence the angry look on his face as he without hesitation enveloped the girl’s body with his. The blonde threw an angry look over his shoulder at the group still just standing there, observing the girl as if she was no more than a sad puppy.  
  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He snarled. “Either help her or stop staring you bastards.”  
  
Sasuke (who had never been prouder of Naruto it should be said) promptly turned his back to the girl, staring down the circle of men and women. He was very good at that, the vicious staring, and he watched with glee as quite a few of the bystanders took a step back. Baring his teeth in a sneer he pointed towards the other end of the mansion’s driveway. “Everyone whose surname isn’t Himura, and who wasn’t here at the time of the fire, go away – This is a crime scene for fucks sake, you can’t just come waltzing in as you see fit.”  
  
Mr. Minami (the only person Sasuke recognized beside his wife and Mrs. Kawasaki) took a step forward, clearly not intimidated by Sasuke’s stare or venomous tone. “What are you gonna do boy, arrest us? Do you not realize who we are?”  
 _  
Gods above, why are these people so infuriatingly daft?_ Sasuke took a corresponding step forward shoving his face close to the other male’s. “Yes, you slimy fuck, I do. You’re civilians, and you’re sticking your nose somewhere it doesn’t belong. So, I’m only gonna say it one more time; Get your prying ass out of here, before I have my officers escort you to the station.”  
  
Mr. Minami parted his fat lips, no doubt to say something even less intelligent than he already had (and Sasuke had no doubt he was capable of that), but a big hand suddenly reached out and squeezed the short man’s shoulder before he could utter more stupidities. Looking up Sasuke was greeted by a kind smile.  
  
“Kaito-Kun the detective is right; you can’t stay here. Why don’t you take the others with you and I will fill you all in on Sunday?” Sasuke raised an eyebrow, staring at the kind-looking man, who quickly swallowed and amended: “What I’m allowed to share of course.”  
  
Mr. Minami threw Sasuke a nasty look, but thankfully seemed to get the memo, since he turned around to address the others.  
  
“Come on people, we’re going,” he said, nose high in the air. Thankfully, no one argued with the decision.  
  
As the others began filing out, Sasuke turned his attention back to the man with the kind brown eyes, dimples and a bulk that practically dwarfed Madara. Mr. Himura, he supposed. The business mogul seemed to be one of those people who looked more like a bear than a man, but was the kindest example of the human race you could find. Sasuke stuck out a hand, “A little late with the introduction I suppose. I’m Detective Uchiha, the one in charge of the Arson case.”  
  
Unsurprisingly Mr. Himura accepted his hand with no hesitation. “Himura Touma. Which Uchiha are you? I have already spoken with a Shisui.”  
  
Sasuke sighed, slightly embarrassed, “My name is Sasuke. Shisui is my cousin, one of the many other Uchiha detectives in this city.”  
  
Mr. Himura laughed, a deep, low rumble, “Yes, he told me as much. Said I would soon know the entire clan if I came to the precinct.”

“Which isn’t even an overstatement,” Naruto piped up from behind. During the commotion he had sat down on the ground and situated the girl between his legs. A ridiculous flare of jealousy shot through Sasuke when he realized she had her face pressed against Naruto’s chest, and her arms wrapped around his waist in a punishing grip. Never had Sasuke had the pleasure of being that intimate with Naruto on purpose, or for that long. Their occasional hug rarely lasted more than a few seconds, and the only times Naruto held onto Sasuke in a way that insinuated something more than a friendship between them was when the blonde’s clumsiness once again threw them to the floor. Sasuke looked back at Mr. Himura before Naruto could notice the irritation on his face.  
  
It was stupid and he knew it; Naruto was gay. Moreover, the girl in his arms couldn’t possibly be older than nineteen. Yet, still. Sasuke really wouldn’t mind if she let go of his… of _Naruto_. Preferably within five seconds or less.  
 _  
Ugh_. Sasuke vaguely shook his head. He had a job and a responsibility, and if he couldn’t manage to uphold any of those with Naruto around, the blonde couldn’t be an aide to the case. Simple as that. Pulling himself together and steeling his resolve Sasuke nodded towards the girl in Naruto’s lap.  
  
“Your daughter?” He asked Mr. Himura.  
  
“Yes, Chiasa. She’s uh… okay. In the physical sense at least.”  
  
Sasuke merely cocked his head in question, and Mr. Himura motioned for him to follow. After they had put some distance between them and the pair on the ground, Mr. Himura continued in a low voice. “When Chiasa was little, she had an accident involving fire, where she got hurt pretty badly. Normally she stays as far away from it as possible. We don’t even have candles in the house, so she’s pretty shaken at the moment.”  
  
At the same time Sasuke turned back to look at Naruto and Chiasa, the girl lifted her head from Naruto’s shirt, a small smile playing on her lips... Lips that were distorted by ragged burn scars covering the entire left side of her face. Sasuke had grown up with Obito, and throughout his career he had encountered many others with facial scars or deformities, so the sight didn’t shock him. Still he could only imagine the pain Chiasa was probably going through. The trauma had to be horrifying.  
  
Naruto laughed loudly at something she said, throwing his head back and Sasuke had to fight down a smile. His blonde idiot had already pulled the girl out of her anxiety it seemed, although Sasuke had never doubted it. Naruto lived to bring other people peace, Sasuke was sure of it. The detective turned to look at Mr. Himura again. “Has she told you what happened yet?”  
  
“No. When my wife and I arrived she was screaming and thrashing in her sister’s arms. No one could get through to her, which resulted in the embarrassing scene you had to interrupt.” Mr. Himura locked eyes with Sasuke, sincerity shining from him. “I swear I was just about to do something myself, everyone had been swarming her the moment before you arrived. I may not be _father of the year,_ but I would never let anyone treat my kids like that.”  
  
Sasuke smiled politely, “Mr. Himura I’m not here to judge, least of all your parenting style. And,” he continued. “I believe you. In the end it was you who made them leave after all. But I do need to speak with your daughters, you think Chiasa’s up for it?”  
  
Mr. Himura nodded, his eyes fond. “Naruto already helped a bunch, normally it takes hours for her to smile again. If he’s there I don’t think you’ll have a problem getting her to talk. She absolutely adores him.”  
  
Sasuke didn’t doubt that for a second if the look in the girl’s eyes was anything to go by. She stared at Naruto like he'd put the stars in the sky, and this time Sasuke didn’t feel jealous at all. He was just happy his friend could bring the girl some resemblance of peace, especially since Sasuke was forced to make her revisit it again. He curled his lips in distaste at the thought, but nevertheless nodded at Mr. Himura in agreement before making his way back to Naruto and Chiasa. Let Naruto be the good cop, and Sasuke the bad cop, that’s what they were best at either way.  
  
When Sasuke reached them Naruto looked up and gave him a tight smile. The message was clear: _Be careful, she’s fragile._  
  
Sasuke smiled comfortingly in return to show he knew and that he would take good care of her. His friend nudged the girl and pointed at Sasuke, “Chiasa? This is Sasuke, he’s a detective and I think he has to ask you some questions about what happened. Is that alright?”  
  
As the girl turned her scarred face to Sasuke, brown, careful eyes met his and he could see the distrust shining from them. This girl was someone who had been hurt so very deeply. Maybe so much, that the wound had yet to truly close, if it ever would. Making sure not to make any sudden moves Sasuke squatted down and tried with a small smile.  
  
“Hello Chiasa. My name is Uchiha Sasuke.” He stuck out his hand. “It’s very nice to meet you, despite the circumstances.”  
  
Still looking pretty skeptical Chiasa reached out and grabbed his hand weakly before retrieving it so fast Sasuke wasn’t sure they had touched at all. Still, at least she was looking at him, even sitting up a little straighter than before, which Sasuke took as a go ahead to ask his questions. “So, I know it was probably very scary to witness what you just did, but I’m gonna have to ask you to tell me everything you saw in as many details as you can. Do you think you can do that?”  
  
Chiasa stared at him for a good whole minute before shifting her gaze to Naruto, who immediately smiled and nodded encouragingly.  
  
“Go on,” he whispered as he put an arm around her waist in support. Chiasa bit her lip, before taking in a deep breath.  
  
“How much do you want to know?” She whispered.  
  
She had such a pretty voice it almost threw Sasuke off his balance; quiet and melodious it reminded him of water tickling down rocks. “Let’s start with an hour before the fire, maybe?”  
  
Chiasa nodded, looking down. “Well. Kaiyo, my sister, and me, we had a fight and I ended up running to my room, so it wasn’t me who discovered it. I had been in there for about thirty minutes when she suddenly came running and banged at my door, telling me there was a fire in the living room.”  
  
Sasuke who had been writing down what Chiasa told him on a notebook, held up a hand to make her pause. “So the fire started in the living room?”  
  
Madara had told him as much since the fire department had already been there and done their thing before Sasuke arrived, but it was nice to have eyewitnesses on it.  
  
Chiasa looked pained, “Yeah. Uh, we were running through the house and I could smell the smoke. There is a door leading to the gardens in the kitchen, which is only three rooms away from the living room, so I’m pretty sure that’s where it started. Besides,” she muttered and Sasuke had to strain to hear what she said next. “I could hear Hana meowing.”  
  
Tears welled up in Chiasa’s eyes, and she burrowed a little closer to Naruto who gave Sasuke a telling look. Carefully scribbling everything down on his notepad to give the girl some time, Sasuke only looked back up when he could no longer hear any sniffles, and asked as gently as possible;  
  
“Did the two of you notice anything strange leading up to the discovery of the fire? Anything at all that seemed even the slightest bit out of the ordinary?” He pressed lightly, when Chiasa furrowed her brows in thought.  
  
“Well, I’m not sure.” She adverted her eyes in embarrassment and wiped her cheeks clean of tears before continuing. “We… _I_ was yelling pretty loudly when we had that fight, and to be honest I was too angry to really notice anything else. But…” She trailed off. “I think one of the of the windows in the kitchen was open.”  
  
Humming Sasuke dotted that down as well before standing up, pocketing his notebook. “Thank you Chiasa, that was very helpful,” with a smile he nodded towards Naruto. “I’ll let you have the idiot back now.”  
  
Naruto who had been unusually quiet during Sasuke’s conversation with Chiasa, snorted. “Wow Sasuke, thank you very much. I love your pet names, they are truly words of endearment.”  
  
The young girl looked hilariously confused, so Sasuke rolled his eyes and said; “Naruto has the displeasure of being my very good friend. Don’t worry, he can take it. Despite his bitching.”  
  
“Don’t cuss in front of Chiasa, Sasuke! And I’m not your _very good friend_ , I’m your Godsdamn best friend, you emotionally constipated fuckass.”  
  
“Who’s cussing now, idiot?” Sasuke laughed and hurried out of the way when Naruto made a motion to rip off his shoe, no doubt to hurl it at Sasuke.  
  
Making his way towards the ambulance where he had spotted the older Himura sister earlier (she and a woman who had to be Mrs. Himura, had been the only ones not part of the circle), Sasuke turned around to give Chiasa and Naruto a little wave. His friend already had the girl on her legs and was ushering her towards her father who had apparently called a cab. Thankfully only the living room, and the adjoining ones had been damaged by the fire so the Himuras didn’t have too much to worry about in terms of repair. However, the forensics team did have to clear the house before they could go back inside, so the family had to find somewhere else to sleep for the night. They couldn’t even take one of their own cars, since Forensics had to check those as well.  
  
“You’re the detective?” A feminine voice suddenly asked, and Sasuke turned to find Himura Kaiyo standing before him. In opposition to her sister, Kaiyo didn’t have any trouble looking him in the eye.  
 _  
Like day and night_ , Sasuke mused before he once again stuck out his hand in greeting. Kaiyo’s handshake was stronger than her sister’s and lasted a whole lot longer. Sasuke suddenly got the distinct feeling he was being evaluated. “Yes, Uchiha Sasuke. You’re Kaiyo right?”  
  
The girl nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. “What did you say to Chiasa?”  
 _  
Protective_ , Sasuke added, raising an eyebrow in mild surprise at her bluntness. “I asked some questions about what happened before and during the fire, which I hope you'll be willing to do as well?”  
  
At his words Kaiyo’s hostile disposition immediately softened to a much more exhausted attitude. Motioning for the ambulance still parked behind them, Sasuke led the young woman over so she could sit down. Taking a seat beside her he stretched his legs.  
  
“Sorry,” Kaiyo mumbled raking a hand over her face. “I’m used to protecting Chiasa, and this thing is honestly pretty scary, so I’m being extra grumpy right now.” Gesturing vaguely at the house when she said _this thing_ and refusing to look back at it, left Sasuke with no doubt that the experience had been more along the lines of _fucking terrifying_ , but he didn’t push. He was a police officer not a psychologist, so it wasn’t his job to help Kaiyo like that. He would instead help her by solving the case, and to do that he needed to ask some questions.  
  
“It’s alright, I also have people I want to protect,” he assured her, then pulled out his notes again. “Besides, you can protect yours by helping me solve this case. You think you’re up for some questions?”  
  
A truly stupid thing to ask, he realized when he saw the determination burning in Kaiyo’s eyes. “Yeah, bring them on.”  
  
In the end Kaiyo didn’t have much more to say than what her sister had already told him, but Sasuke did pause her narration when she told him how long Chiasa had been in her room after the fight.  
  
“An hour and a half? Are you sure?” He asked puzzled, scribbling the new time period down. He would have to check the point in time with the fire department to make sure he got the correct timeline since they would have the exact time the emergency call from the house had been received.  
  
Kaiyo nodded. “I’m sure. I stayed in the kitchen the entire time, and when I had calmed down enough to talk to her without yelling, I looked at the clock. It had been an hour and twenty minutes since she'd left. Then I smelled the smoke.”  
  
“Huh,” Sasuke mused. “Chiasa said she had been in her room for about thirty minutes when you came to get her.”  
  
Beside him Kaiyo suddenly looked slightly troubled. “Ah. Well. Chiasa has the worst sense of time imaginable, but that is a pretty far stretch. Maybe I should get her head looked at?”  
  
Sasuke couldn’t help but laugh at that, “Nah, I don’t think that's necessary. Naruto's the same, and he's had some pretty crazy miscalculations too."  
  
Looking relived, Kaiyo rolled her eyes. “Chiasa is chronically late for school,” she sighed, but a fond smile stretched her lips. Sasuke had no doubt the sisters loved each other very much, the notion warming his chest in recognition. Itachi could be a pain in the ass, but Sasuke would die for him if he had to.  
  
Looking down at his notes, Sasuke realized he had one last question to ask. “Chiasa said she was yelling pretty loudly, so she didn’t hear anything unusual, but she did mention the kitchen window was open. Did you notice that too?”  
  
Kaiyo seemed to think it over before nodding slowly, “Yes, now that you mention it. I think I noticed it before the fight and made a note to close it afterwards.”  
  
A realization suddenly struck Sasuke. “Was any other windows open during this time frame? Any doors unlocked?”  
  
Kaiyo shrugged, “It’s a big house so I don’t know about the windows, but no doors other than the front are usually unlocked if we aren’t around.”  
  
“You said you stayed in the kitchen after the fight, which means the culprit couldn’t have entered through the open window there after all, and you have to go through the kitchen to get to the living room if you enter through the front door. Is there anywhere else the culprit might have sneaked in?”  
  
Kaiyo stiffened slightly, before shaking her head. “I – I don’t know. If another window was open it would have to be in mom and dad’s bedroom on the first floor, but I honestly doubt it. They always close it before they leave for work.”  
 _  
Which means_ , Sasuke thought. _That the culprit may have had a key to one of the other doors._  
  
“Do you think someone stole a key?” Kaiyo suddenly asked, sounding incredibly nervous. Sasuke raised a brow, impressed that she caught on to that possibility so quickly. “I don’t know,” he answered truthfully. “We would have to search the house to see if any are missing to know that.”  
  
Standing Sasuke offered Kaiyo a hand and what he hoped was a reassuring smile after he had pulled her up. “Don’t worry, I’ll catch whoever is behind this.”  
  
Kaiyo answered with a tightlipped smile and motioned towards Chiasa who was sitting in the open car still chatting with Naruto. “I better check on my sister. Technically we haven’t made up yet, so…”  
  
Letting the girl go, Sasuke called one of the officers over asking him to check if any keys were missing during the search of the house. The forensics team was still at it and would likely be so for quite some time given the size of the house, so Sasuke would most likely not get anything from them before later that day.  
  
“Sasuke!” He looked up at the sound of Naruto’s voice, realizing the family’s cab was pulling away. The blonde jogged up to him, “I have to go. Hashirama and I have an appointment in an hour, so if you’re ready I can drop you off at the station?”  
  
Sasuke smiled gratefully. He had spotted Shisui, who had arrived quite some time before Sasuke, earlier, and he honestly didn’t have the energy to handle his cousin’s blabbering at the moment. He needed to think everything over, and despite Naruto’s general loudness, the blonde knew when to be quiet. “Yeah, if you’re sure it’s not a detour for you that would be great.”  
  
Naruto just rolled his eyes, “Would I have offered then?”  
  
“Don’t get cheeky,” Sasuke snapped playfully, while fishing out his phone to shoot Shisui a quick text, letting him know he had a ride back to the station. His cousin’s answer was immediate;  
  
 **From: Annoying Puppy Cousin  
** _I thought I saw Naruto-Kun there! You two sneaking off to get in some smooches?? (;_

 **From: Uchiha Sasuke  
** _You know it's really not a joke when_ I _say I'll end you, right?  
  
_ **From: Annoying Puppy Cousin**  
 _Oh_ no _I’m quivering. Please don’t hurt me Sasuke. I’m too young to die ):_  
  
“I hate him,” Sasuke told Naruto who tried to look at the text to see what Shisui had written. Sasuke swiftly pocketed his phone and marched towards Naruto’s convertible despite the blonde’s whining protest. “Sasuke you killjoy, I want to see! It sounds fun!”  
  
“Trust me. It’s not.”  
  
“I don’t believe you; your family is hilarious.”  
  
Sasuke sighed, raising his eyes towards the heaven in search of support. “I should never have let him meet them.”

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Naruto dropped him off at the station. Sasuke had just turned around after giving his thanks for the ride when Naruto suddenly called his name. The blonde was leaning over the passenger seat, his head out the window.  
  
“What kind of clothes do you have?” Naruto asked, something bright and excited in his eye, that told Sasuke his friend was up to _things_.  
  
Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Sasuke answered with hesitation. “I have _clothes_ Naruto, you know, the normal stuff everybody has? I also have a tux if that’s what you’re asking.”  
  
Naruto’s smile was toothy and delighted. “If you want to impress these people and make them listen to you Sasuke, you need to look the part. And since I doubt you have any clothes that fit their very specific criteria,” he continued with a wink, that might have made Sasuke’s knees a wee bit wobbly. “I’m taking you shopping tomorrow.”  
  
Horrified Sasuke shook his head, “No. You know I hate that.”  
  
“I do, but it’s gonna be you and me so we’re gonna make it fun, I promise!”  
  
“Am I right in assuming I have no say in this?” Sasuke asked dejected. It was pathetic how quickly Naruto could convince him to do something. All the blonde had to do was bat his eyelashes, and smile. Also, the _me and you_ part was stuck in his head going on a merry round of repeat. A victorious grin pulled at Naruto’s lips. “Absolutely none, my good man, see you tomorrow.”  
  
And with that Naruto rolled up the window and sped out of the parking lot. Sasuke remained, staring after him for quite a while, until a warm hand landed on his shoulder. He looked back to find Obito smiling knowingly, and groaned.  
  
“Don’t say it,” he warned, but predictably his plea fell on deaf ears.  
  
“Does he know you’re in love with him?” His cousin asked, coming up beside Sasuke so they stood shoulder to shoulder.  
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Sasuke grumbled.  
  
“Liar.”  
  
“You are!”  
  
Obito looked at him, unimpressed, and Sasuke sighed. “I know. That was a bad comeback. But I still don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
“He’s in love with you too, you know.”  
  
At this Sasuke turned around giving Obito an angry look. “Don’t. Don’t give hope when there is none.”  
  
“Ah, so you _are_ hoping. And completely oblivious as it seems. Guess Madara was right after all.”  
  
“I would lock my doors tonight if I were you Obito. And you can pass that threat on to Madara,” Sasuke informed his cousin pleasantly before turning around and stomping inside. He felt like he did that a lot. Stomping angrily, that is. Especially around his family.  
  
The second he entered the precinct Shisui was on him, dragging him towards the lounge area while rattling off all the information he had gathered. Apparently, the forensics were done a lot sooner than Sasuke had expected, so Shisui had brought that information as well. Starting with comparing their notes, they unfortunately realized Shisui had gotten the exact same information as Sasuke. Although, one thing did stick out. “She told you the kitchen door was open?”  
  
Shisui nodded, looking pensive. “And she told you it was the window?”  
  
“Yeah. The sister confirmed that though. Said she stayed in the kitchen for quite a while after their fight. Did Chiasa mention anything about the amount of time she spent in her room to you?”  
  
“She said she was there for no more than thirty minutes,” Shisui confirmed.  
  
“Told me the same thing,” Sasuke said. The sisters’ stories added up, and Sasuke honestly didn’t think they had anything to do with the fire. Chiasa had been too terrified to even look at the house after the flames had been distinguished, and Kaiyo had been fiercely protective of her sister. However, the time thing still nagged at him for some reason.  
  
“Did they forward the CCTV feeds? And what about that key?” Sasuke asked. As Shisui moved to sit beside Sasuke so they could watch them on Shisui’s laptop together, he shook his head. “None seemed to be missing.”  
  
Sasuke couldn’t ponder on that for too long, since Shisui quickly pulled up the feeds but he promised himself to look deeper into it when he had some time.  
  
An hour later Sasuke leaned back on the couch, exhaling in defeat. They had looked over the feed in the timeframe the fire should have started, but as it was nothing had showed up. Beside him Shisui kept on watching, tapping his foot in a rhythm that was starting to grate on Sasuke's nerves.  
  
“So the same as the last one,” he muttered. “No one’s showing up. At least this means we can link the two accidents together. There are too many similarities not to – “  
  
“There!” Shisui suddenly yelled, startling Sasuke. His cousin stared at the screen, baffled. “What the shit was that?”  
 _  
Indeed. What the shit is that?_ Sasuke thought as they rewound the video, and he too witnessed something very fast smash into one of the cameras, promptly shutting off the feed. Something hard and heavy from the looks of it, but they would have to have someone professional look the clip over to ascertain exactly what had hit the camera. The hallway was too dark to make out anything specific, no matter how much they slowed it down. Shisui played the video over and over again, before finally giving up.  
  
“So,” Shisui began slowly, seemingly staring into nothing. He did that a lot when he was mulling something over, as if the answer would appear in the air before him. “Forensics confirms gasoline was used this time as well to start the fire, but unlike at the Minami mansion they assume the entire living room was covered in the stuff this time, given how quickly the flames spread. And we have _something_ smashing a CCTV.”

Shisui paused and looked at Sasuke who nodded, following his cousin’s train of thoughts. “They were a lot angrier this time. Something must have pissed them off.”  
  


* * *

It wasn’t until much later, after Sasuke had gone to bed and almost reached sleep when it hit him; The announcement of the biography had been made mere hours before the fire.


	7. A Revealing Shopping Extravaganza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour.
> 
> I'm back, and boy did it take a long ass time to get this chapter done - But here it is and shit is going down, so enjoy.
> 
> Also as always your comments, love and kudos give me life! So THANK YOU YOU WONDERFUL WONDERFUL PEOPLE <3

A grave silence loomed over the Uzumaki household as the only son stared down his parents. Naruto’s usually happy and kind eyes, were at the moment shadowed by suspicion and a hard edge that would have most people soil their pants.  
  
“Mother. Father.” He began, his tone bearing no room for arguments of any kind. He looked his parents in the eyes as he addressed them. Minato stared back, clearly frustrated, while Kushina’s gaze was filled with fire and challenge. Naruto held his mother’s glare the longest and didn’t break it when he finally said; “The. Game. Is. Off.”  
  
Minato promptly thumped his head against the table they were sitting at, groaning; “I can’t believe we’re doing this. Why am I here? I’m not even a part of your insane game.”  
  
True to custom he was completely ignored as Kushina scoffed haughtily and leaned closer to whisper ominously. “What do I get for it, huh, _kid_?”  
  
“Please… Stop.” Minato sighed.  
  
“If you don’t behave, _mother_ , I will move out!” Naruto declared with flair, and a vicious smile.  
  
“You never listen to me, do you? Either of you? Am I just another houseplant to you guys?”  
  
The reaction from his mother was immediate, and Naruto couldn’t help but feel slightly smug. He had been lying awake most of the night after Sasuke and he had decided it would be Sasuke who picked up Naruto at his house. Naruto’s beloved cabriolet had made some threatening noises when the blonde had been driving home from Hashirama's the day before, and the mechanic’s verdict had been grim: It would most likely take a couple of days to fix it.  
  
So, after he had cleared it with Sasuke, Naruto had used most of his night trying to figure out how to make the meeting between his parents and Sasuke as painless as possible. In the end Naruto had made a gamble, figuring he could make his mother do whatever he wanted if he threatened to move out. Kushina had been ecstatic at the prospect that her son would be living at home again for a while, and the few times Naruto had asked her if she knew anyone who might need a roommate downtown, his mother had been livid.  
  
Thankfully his gamble had clearly paid off; Naruto had Kushina where he wanted her. A crisis had been averted, and it would truly had been one, despite Minato’s protests. For years Kushina and Naruto had had a battle of who could make the other the most embarrassed going on, and at the moment they were at a tie. Normally the blonde wouldn’t mind the jabs or anecdotes his mother was known to fire off whenever she was given the chance, he was after all no saint himself, however, Kushina did have a tendency to go overboard, and since she knew about Naruto’s crush on Sasuke, he couldn’t risk anything. There was more than the honor of winning at stake here.  
  
The red-haired woman spluttered, and panicked eyes predictably shot towards her husband, but, oh ho _ho_ , Naruto had thought about that too: “Don’t look at me like that Kushina, I for one wouldn’t mind Naruto moving out. Gods know I love you both to death and beyond, but I _need_ my house silent again.”  
  
Kushina looked even more livid, her face slowly morphing into something murderous, but Naruto wasn’t nervous. He knew when his father had had enough. If Naruto started the morning off with a spectacle, especially after the late hours Minato had to work the day before, the politician would be less inclined to indulge his wife when she brought out the scary face.  
  
(It should be said, perhaps, that the only thing Kurama feared was Kushina. Which Naruto felt said _a lot_ about the woman)  
  
Minato reached out and grabbed his wife’s hand gently. “Kushina, please. I’m sure there will be plenty of opportunities to embarrass Naruto later... And as I say that out loud, I realize how crazy it sounds.”  
  
For some reason, the last statement only seemed to soothe Kushina’s foul temper, a smug smile curving her lips; “You love it.”  
  
Naruto’s father looked disgustingly fond as he replied; “I love _you._ ”  
  
“I love you too,” Kushina smiled, and Naruto gagged. This of course earned him a gentle smack across the back from his mother, delivered the exact same second a cheery jingle echoed through the house.  
  
The doorbell. Naruto lit up and sped towards the front door, thus not seeing his mother’s wistful expression chasing him.  
  
“So much wasted bullying,” she whispered brokenly, and Minato patted her on the back in consolation.  
  
Naruto barely managed to compose himself before he opened the door. And _shit_. Oh _boy_. _Holy fuck_. Sasuke looked _good_.  
  
The Uchiha had always had a great sense of style, Naruto knew this from years of friendship, as well as the money to go buy some really great outfits. Yet the last couple of days Sasuke had seemed too tired to really put too much thought into what he was wearing, and honestly, he could dress in literal trash and still look like the best damn snack Naruto had ever had the privilege of laying his eyes on, but… When Sasuke _really_ dressed up he didn’t just look like a snack. No sir, he looked like a whole fucking buffet of ramen.  
  
As usual he had chosen to only wear dark colors; dark skinny jeans that hugged his muscled thighs like a damned layer of extra skin, ripped at the knees and disappearing into a pair of polished Doc Martins. A dark blue t-shirt stretched across his chest like it was in a competition with the jeans to see which one of them could make Sasuke look the most mouthwatering.  
  
(Naruto gave them both a very thankful ten out of ten)  
  
But perhaps the best part of the outfit; An oversized leatherjacket hanging from the raven-haired man’s shoulders accompanied by a giant, black scarf, smelling like morning rain and all that was Sasuke, and a burst of excitement shot through Naruto when he realized what that meant.  
  
“You brought the bike!” He laughed, trying to keep the drool in his mouth and stop freaking out over his friend. Wait. Was that Sasuke’s _nipples_ he could see?  
  
Sasuke smiled ruefully as he took a small step to the side revealing his black-matte bike parked next to Minato’s non-descript Bentley. “I have this notion you like it?”  
  
That was one way to put it. “I _love_ it!”  
  
“What do we love, and is it dangerous?” Came Kushina’s voice from behind. When Sasuke straightened up almost unnoticeably, and a nervous tick made him blink his eyes twice (yes Naruto knew all of Sasuke’s tells, so what? That didn’t make him a tiny bit creepy, nuh-uh!) Naruto finally understood why Sasuke suddenly had put some effort into dressing up; He wanted to impress Naruto’s parents.  
  
Just like Sasuke to choose the most biker-look Naruto had ever seen him in for the occasion. Minato would write Naruto all day just to make sure he didn’t die on the “Machine Of Terror And For Sure Death” he had dubbed all bikes. Naruto stepped aside and motioned for Sasuke to come in, smiling reassuringly as his friend brushed past.  
  
“They’re going to love you,” Naruto promised in a whisper, and placed himself so close to Sasuke their shoulder’s brushed. The other unconsciously leaned into the touch, clearly needing the support if the slightly feverish look in Sasuke’s eyes were anything to go by. Naruto could curse Uchiha Fugaku to the end of the world for the fear of failure he had force-fed his son, and it wouldn’t be enough. Sasuke considered almost everything a job to excel in, be it his actual profession or making a sandwich, it didn’t matter. Clearly meeting Naruto’s parents and making them like him wasn’t going to be any different either, or less important apparently. Naruto eyed Sasuke with mild surprise at how nervous his friend actually was. Usually Sasuke took on a problem with a calculating cool that made Naruto jizz his pants a bit.  
  
Alright, hyperbole, but that shit was hot.  
  
“You say that like it’s easy,” Sasuke hissed, turning a tad paler as Minato and Kushina emerged from the hallway. Deciding to keep the meeting as short as possible for Sasuke’s peace of mind, Naruto reached up and placed a hand between friend’s shoulder blades to gently nudge him forward. Sasuke visible swallowed, before sticking out his hand. “Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki it’s an honor to –“  
  
And because Kushina couldn’t ignore a soul in distress for the life of her, she promptly interrupted him by reaching out and pulling him into a hug.  
  
“Oh aren’t you just the most _adorable_ thing?” She cooed, squeezing a very confused and slightly scared looking Sasuke close to her chest.  
  
“ _Mom_!” Naruto whined.  
  
“Uh,” Sasuke said.  
  
“Don’t worry this is normal,” Minato explained.  
  
Gods Naruto’s _life_ sometimes. “You promised not to be embarrassing mom! This is breaking the treaty! I’m moving out this fucking instant if you don’t let him go!”  
  
Glaring daggers at her son, but reluctantly letting Sasuke go Kushina chided; “No cursing.”  
  
With Sasuke back in relative safety, Naruto started pushing him towards the door ignoring his mom’s protests. They were not staying a second longer, the limit of embarrassment had already been broken with miles and Naruto was not about to test how much further his mother was willing to take it. Infinitely was his guess. “Well this has been very short and incredibly awkward, which I am aware you just love mom, but we’re leaving now, so… Have a nice day!”  
  
Slamming the door shut he dragged Sasuke over to the bike, squeezed on one of the two helmets hanging from the handle, and slid onto the machine all in the matter of a few seconds. When he realized Sasuke hadn’t moved an inch but was staring at the house with a weird expression, Naruto reached out and pinched his side. “Come on dude, we need to escape!”  
  
Sasuke turned around, slightly dazed. “She hugged me.” He said, although it sounded more like a question.  
  
Naruto sighed. “Yeah, she does that. Could feel you were nervous, and then this instinct just takes over, making her go all mom on you,” he shrugged pushing up the visor, so his voice wasn’t muffled. “Which is amazing, and she is awesome, and I absolutely adore her, but she also has this tendency to make my life way too awkward.”  
  
“I like them.”  
  
Naruto beamed, “And they loved you dude.”  
  
“I didn’t even get to talk to them though,” Sasuke grumbled, shooting Naruto a glare but finally turned around and swung one leg over the bike. “And don’t call me dude, you sound like an asshole.”  
  
“One; They _do_ love you, that’s just how they are. They can judge your character within the first five seconds they see you. Two; You’re the asshole, not me, and three –“ Naruto paused and waited for Sasuke to put on his helmet. When a black visor-covered face turned to his, Naruto grinned, snaking his arms around Sasuke’s waist before saying; “I don’t call other people dude, only you. Because you’re my dude, ya know?”  
  
Sasuke didn’t say anything for a while, and the helmet made sure Naruto couldn’t read his face, but just when the blonde was about to ask what they were waiting for, Sasuke reached one leather clad hand up and gently pulled down Naruto’s visor. The gesture was strangely sweet, and Naruto’s heart beat a little faster when Sasuke turned around igniting the engine. The roar of the bike pumped in Naruto’s blood as it purred to life beneath him, and he pressed himself a little closer to Sasuke. Then they were off.

* * *

Riding a bike with Sasuke had always been one of Naruto’s favorite things to do. Back in college they had done it fairly often, speeding down the American highways after late noon classes, not caring about anything but the wind in their hair and the sun in the sky. Even in Japan’s early winter weather, on streets where it wasn’t safe to drive as fast as the highway, it did something to Naruto that just made him _happy_.  
  
Maybe it was the wind; cold but gentle, biting playfully at his gloveless hands. Or, maybe it was the way he almost felt like flying when Sasuke sped up, or rounded a corner, or smoothly overtook car after car. All of it made Naruto feel alive, and young and somewhat detached from everyone else but Sasuke. Who, if Naruto had to be completely honest, certainly didn’t dim the experience. On the contrary; Being forced to press up against Sasuke, hands flat on the tight muscles of his stomach so Naruto could feel every subtle movement the raven-haired made, well… That was pretty amazing too.  
  
They had already agreed on where to begin the shopping trip since the wind and the helmets didn’t make for great conversation. Sasuke had scowled (yes you could hear that over the phone, no it was not a joke) when Naruto had told him which stores, they would shop at, clearly not amused at the prospect of spending hours in Gucci and Louis Vuitton. In the end Naruto had pulled the It’s-For-The-Case card and that had been that.  
  
Konoha’s richer district was thankfully pretty close to down-town, which meant they could park the bike at one of the big lots and just walk to the stores, where the parking opportunities tended to be much more scarce. It was almost a bit sad to feel the engine turn off under him when Sasuke parked, and only the prospect of having to ride it back home made the situation better. Naruto unclasped the helmet and stuck it forward to Sasuke who grabbed it after he had wrestled his own off as well.  
  
“Wait a second,” he said and opened a box at the end of the bike where he stashed the helmets. After he had made sure to lock it, Sasuke turned to regard Naruto with expectant eyes.  
  
“So?” he asked, and he only sounded a little nervous. Naruto grinned, “Shall we?”  
  
It wasn’t a long walk to the first shop, the Gucci one, which _thank Gods_ , because with adrenaline no longer thundering through his system Naruto was starting to freeze. He desperately stumbled into the shop rubbing his hands against each other in an attempt to warm them. Sasuke shuffled through the door a second after, sending Naruto a frustrated look.  
  
“You should have brought some more clothes,” Sasuke sighed.  
  
“Says you. You’re wearing a leather jacket and a scarf. Your jeans are open at the knees.”  
  
“I handle the cold better than you.”  
  
“True, but you’re not the only one who wants to look hot as fuck Sasuke, even if it’s freezing balls outside.”  
  
That statement made Sasuke pause in his wary inspection of the shop, and turned to look at Naruto, eyebrows raised. “You think I’m hot as fuck?”  
  
All blood left Naruto’s face in a second and as his stomach dropped in terror.Desperately trying to think of something to say, or do, that could get him out of the pinch he had unknowingly blabbered himself into, he looked at anything but Sasuke. “I, uh… Did I say that? Well I guess you are; I mean completely objectively of course – Oh, Daisuke! Hi!”  
  
Even as Naruto bolted towards the familiar clerk at the desk, he could feel Sasuke staring after him, black eyes boring into his skull. He prayed to every God that might listen his friend wouldn’t put too much into his slip. Besides! Men could call their male friends hot as fuck without any sexual innuendo behind it! If women were allowed to then damn, Naruto was as well. Daisuke smiled friendly at the blonde, bowing slightly at the waist, “Mr. Uzumaki. What can I do for you today?”  
  
Naruto sighed. “I told you to call me Naruto.”  
  
“That may be, but you’re a costumer and I’m an employee, it won’t do.”  
  
“Do the other costumers get to call you by your first name too, or am I just special?”  
  
Part of Daisuke’s controlled façade slipped as a hungry gleam lit up dark eyes.  
  
“No,” he purred. “You’re special.” Daisuke was very handsome. He had sensual, deep set eyes that could turn your insides to mush with a simple heated stare, light brown hair always styled to perfection, fucking _dimples_ and a body to die for.  
  
Oh, and he loved Naruto. Or lusted, whatever, if you could say that. Too bad Naruto was head over heels for a certain raven-haired asshole. How many times had he asked himself why his heart couldn’t have picked Daisuke instead?  
  
“ _Ahem_ ,” someone said from the side and Naruto turned to find a pissed off Sasuke staring daggers at him. The look made Naruto startle. Was Sasuke actually angry at him? Had he finally connected the dots, and realized Naruto’s true feelings? Was he about to tell him they were over? Before Naruto could dive deeper into his darkest nightmares, the Uchiha turned his flinty gaze to Daisuke and moved so his entire left side was pressed up against Naruto.  
 _  
Oh._ The blonde thought, exhaling in relief. _It’s Daisuke he’s angry with.  
_  
Which… what? Naruto nudged Sasuke between the ribs and sent him a quizzical look, but the detective just huffed wordlessly and stuck to his task of glaring the poor clerk to death. Naruto had no idea what was going on, but it really wouldn’t do if Sasuke ended up pissing someone off just because he had a stick up his ass.  
  
“I bet you say that to everyone,” Naruto laughed as he tried to distract Daisuke from Sasuke’s scowl. “Nevertheless, I need your help to find something for my friend here. Sasuke needs an outfit for a party at the editorial company tonight.”  
  
Either Naruto had been successful in distracting Daisuke, or the clerk just didn’t give a shit, because he immediately got to work leading Naruto and Sasuke to a seating area before a dressing room. “Do you have a specific style or am I free to do whatever I want?”  
  
“Something dark,” Naruto and Sasuke said at the exact same time. Or, rather, Naruto was speaking and Sasuke was growling, still looking like Daisuke had kicked a puppy or something. When the clerk disappeared to grab a few options, the blonde whirled towards Sasuke poking him in the chest.  
  
“What is _up_ with you?” He seethed. He could not believe Sasuke had the gall to be rude when Daisuke was just doing his job, and to be honest Naruto didn’t understand what had spurred it on. While Sasuke _was_ an asshole, he did treat people with respect if they did the same to him. When the other avoided looking at Naruto and just continued to stare at Daisuke, the blonde reached up and grabbed Sasuke’s chin. “Spit it out!”  
  
Sighing Sasuke fitted his eyes away and mumbled something Naruto didn’t hear at first. When he told Sasuke as much, his friend rolled his eyes in annoyance and said a little louder, “He was being inappropriate.”  
  
At first Naruto just stared but then, after several beats where Sasuke’s words slowly sank in, a goofy smile stretched across his lips. “Dude,” he cooed. “Are you protecting my virtue?”  
  
Promptly Sasuke’s scowl was directed at Naruto, and he wrestled his way out of the blonde’s grip. “Shut up,” he hissed.  
  
“You are!”  
  
“I said shut up! And don’t call me dude, Naruto, it sounds awful.”  
  
Naruto’s chest was filled with laughter as he sat down on the comfortable leather couch. “Then what am I supposed to call you?”  
  
At first Sasuke just scowled a more profound and annoyed scowl (that was possible when you were an Uchiha) but then some expression crossed his face, too quick for Naruto to catch before it was replaced by a pondering look.  
  
“What?” Naruto asked, suddenly cautious. Sasuke always looked like that, pensive with his head slightly tilted to the right, when he had something he wanted to figure out. It couldn’t be a good sign that that look was directed at Naruto.  
  
“What about,” Sasuke started, then paused, hummed and suddenly smiled a wicked smile. “Babe? Since you think I’m hot as fuck?”  
  
Naruto went still.  
  
“What?” He croaked. His throat was suddenly very, _very_ dry, and he could feel a blush creeping up his face. Sasuke stared at him for a beat longer, enough to really make Naruto nervous but then a grin cracked the mask.  
  
“I’m joking, Naruto,” Sasuke laughed, stepping aside so Daisuke, who had returned with a heap of clothes, could hang them on a rack in the fitting room. The glaring had thankfully turned a little less vicious as Sasuke stepped past the clerk and pulled the curtains to the room close.  
  
“I have sorted the outfits so they’re hanging together,” Daisuke called before stepping back to stand by the couch. He sent Naruto a disgruntled look and sighed a little. “You could have warned me you had gotten a boyfriend Naruto, for a minute I thought my balls were about to be ripped off.”  
  
Naruto stared at Daisuke in utter confusion, before he realized the clerk was talking about Sasuke.  
  
“He’s not my boyfriend!” The blonde hissed, eyes wide. ”And why am I suddenly Naruto? I thought you were professional.”  
  
Daisuke rolled his eyes. “Please don’t lie to me, I have eyes you know. You’re practically declaring your undying love for each other with disgustingly fond eye-fucking every time you look at each other. I feel slightly violated you know."  
  
The curtain was suddenly ripped open, and Sasuke stalked out looking slightly disturbed... And incredibly delicious. Naruto wasn’t even embarrassed about thinking that, because Sasuke really did fill out that Gucci suit _very_ well, and there was no other word that described him better. Maybe mouthwatering? Delectable? _Scrumptious_? Okay no. No _that_ was embarrassing. Focus.  
  
“Are you actually expecting me to wear this Naruto?” Sasuke hissed, pulling at his sleeves while giving himself a critical onceover in the mirror. “I look like a fucking douchebag.”  
  
“That is kind of the idea,” Naruto reminded him after he was done choking on his own drool. Sasuke threw a skeptical look at the outfit, turned halfway around and checked out his ass. Apparently, that cheered him up a bit, because he nodded approvingly.  
  
“Well, at least my ass looks absolutely fantastic. I guess that’s okay.”  
  
“Oh, it’s okay, alright,” Naruto whispered, eyes clinging to Sasuke’s backside. If it had been possible to start a religion worshipping Sasuke’s amazing behind, Naruto would have had that shit established in a heartbeat. Daisuke ended up breaking the stretching silence as Naruto ogled Sasuke’s ass with a cough, and the blonde blinked himself out of his stupor only to raise his gaze and get caught by Sasuke’s. Who once again looked pensive.  
  
“What?” Naruto asked.  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“You look like you’re thinking.”  
  
“Yes some people do that Naruto, you should try it sometime,” came the retort before Sasuke deigned a resentful look at Daisuke. “I guess we’ll take it.”  
  
In the end they also got Sasuke a pair of dress shoes that had the matching Gucci snakes as the dress shirt he was wearing, and a pair of sunglasses because you truly could not get too douche-like when you had to impress the wealthy Konoha elite. Sasuke didn’t look too excited at the prospect but did light up a bit when Naruto promised to out-thot him with his own outfit. When they left Daisuke held open the door for them, and offered a polite goodbye to both, even to Sasuke who still looked like he wanted to strangle the poor clerk.  
  
Outside the temperature hadn’t turned any warmer, and the thick, grey clouds looming over their heads looked like a promise of rain or maybe even snow. It would be a little too early for it to fall, but the temperature for sure made it possible. Once the door behind them fell shut with a soft thud, Sasuke started making his way towards his bike. Naruto furrowed his brows and buried his hands as deep in his pockets as they could go, staying where he was.  
  
“Where are you going?” He called. He couldn’t remember telling Sasuke they were done yet, and if his friend really thought a set of new clothes would be enough to woo the people, they needed to woo… Well then, he really had no idea what was in store for him. Sure, they had managed to keep their shopping to a single store, but there were still things do be done. A few steps up ahead Sasuke turned around. “We’re done right? I thought we might go back to my place and watch some of _The Peaky Blinders_. We can manage a few episodes and maybe make dinner before we have to get ready.”  
  
It was with desperate effort Naruto didn’t bow under the pressure of the promise of a whole day with Sasuke on his couch, and instead held on tight to the schedule he had planned in his head. Especially since Sasuke once again wore that pensive expression that made a pleasant chill roll down Naruto’s spine, and he really had to figure out exactly what his friend was cooking up in that brilliant head of his. So needless to say, it was with a morose heart, that Naruto shook his head. “We’re not done.”  
  
Immediately Sasuke, who had been tapping his foot impatiently clearly ready to get the hell away, stilled. Onyx eyes zoomed in on Naruto, then narrowed, perhaps trying to find the joke somewhere on the blonde’s face. When he finally realized Naruto was serious, his expression turned grave. “Where could we possible need to go next?”  
  
“The hairdresser,” Naruto sighed, stalking towards Sasuke who had apparently rooted himself to the pavement.  
  
“ _Why_?”  
  
“Because you need the edges cut, and maybe a facemask –“  
  
“I am _not_ ,” Sasuke hissed, digging his heels into the ground when Naruto grabbed his wrist and started pulling him along. “Getting a fucking facemask, that cannot be important to the cause!”  
  
“Trust me when I say you don’t want to test that theory.”  
  
“This is ridiculous Naruto.”  
  
“Yeah, I know.”  
  
“Then –“  
  
“Sasuke!” Naruto groaned, temporarily stopping the dragging to whirl around. “Please, just trust me on this, okay? It will be over super quick, and I will get a mask done as well if that helps. I’m serious when I say this is going to save your butt tonight.”  
  
Sasuke didn’t reply at first, and only stared at Naruto. “Fine.” He finally conceded. “If you do the mask, I do the mask.”  
  
Sighing in relief Naruto let go of Sasuke’s wrist, to continue towards the hairdresser, content that he didn’t need to resort to kidnapping any longer. But then. Then something _weird_ happened.  
  
Sasuke took his hand. Not only that. No good sir, he _merged_ their fingers together, and put them in Naruto’s pocket. Naruto stared at him. Then he stared at his pocket. Then Sasuke sighed like Naruto was stupid, and gently tugged the blonde along the way they had been heading. “Your hands almost froze mine off Naruto. For Heaven’s sake bring some gloves next time, and please put your other hand in your pocket before it turns blue.”  
  
Most people had the tendency to judge Naruto as a little unintelligent or maybe even stupid, because the blonde had an affinity to just say the first thing that came to mind, and often did it at high volumes. Which, sure, Naruto could agree to the fact that his thoughtlessness didn’t speak of a lot of self-preservation on his part, and no, his first thoughts weren’t always his best, like first thoughts rarely were. However, it was a misjudgment to say that Naruto was stupid. Contrary to popular belief he did know when to shut up and go with the flow, so when his undisclosed crush braided their fingers together, and put them in a secret embrace in Naruto’s warm pocket… Well Naruto shut the fuck up and went along with it.  
  
At first things were kind of awkward because Naruto didn’t quite know how to handle the way Sasuke was forced to press his right side up against Naruto as they walked so it wouldn’t be uncomfortable to keep their hands entwined, as well as the feel of Sasuke’s strong fingers cradling Naruto’s own. The blonde walked stiffly, terrified to move too much in case Sasuke would realize that what they were doing weren’t exactly normal best-bro-behavior (which again, stupid? Girls did it all the time right?) and rip his hand away. They went on like that, Sasuke strolling casually, close by Naruto’s side, and Naruto waddling along like someone had stuffed a board down his pants.  
  
Then suddenly Sasuke sighed, and a calloused thumb gently brushed over the back of Naruto’s hand.  
  
“Relax idiot,” he murmured. They were so close to each other they didn’t have to speak loudly for the other to hear, another sign of the closer than normal proximity that took away Naruto’s ability to breathe properly. “What are you so worked up for? You’re not the one who has to have his mask-virginity taken.”  
  
That comment, and the indignation with which Sasuke said it, actually made the blonde giggle a little. “Mask-virginity?”  
  
“Yes, and don’t laugh!” Sasuke gazed at the horizon, looking slightly pained. “I bet it hurts.”  
  
“Oh don’t be a drama queen, it’s basically the same as putting moisturizer on, just a little thicker and stickier.”  
  
“You clearly haven’t seen the videos then.”  
  
Naruto frowned, “What are you talking – Oh!” He laughed loudly, unconsciously squeezing Sasuke’s hand. “You think they’re putting a black-mask on you?”  
  
Never in his life had Naruto seen a man as relieved as Sasuke, when he told him there would be no Mask-From-Hell, so Naruto went on trying to soothe a clearly distressed Sasuke by telling him all he knew of face-masks. “So they’re just putting on something that will make me… Glow?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s actually really relaxing.”  
  
At this Sasuke eyed Naruto with a small, knowing smile; “You been getting these glow masks a lot, huh?”  
  
“Not the glow masks!” Naruto spluttered. “Just, you know, a few moisturizing ones now and again. Everybody should take care of themselves, and treating your skin is a really good way to do that, guys and girls alike.”  
  
Sasuke’s lips eased into a fond smile, and he once again brushed a thumb over Naruto’s hand. The blonde quickly had to avert his eyes from the threat of being sucked into Sasuke’s onyx pools but didn’t say anything when the other continued the soft caress against his hand. Every stroke fueled a small fire that tightened the lower part of Naruto’s belly, and had butterflies take to the skies in his chest. They went on like that, the blonde and the dark-haired, walking hand in hand while sharing a secret caress neither of them acknowledged to the world or to each other. The strange string of something unnamed between them that seemed to grow thicker and bolder was still too fragile to touch, and so they let it hang between them.  
  
It was almost heartbreaking when they arrived at the shop and Naruto had to let Sasuke’s hand go, accepting one last caress from the other, to open the door and greet the staff. Throughout the whole séance of hair-cutting, Naruto could feel Sasuke’s gaze on him, but whenever he looked up the other was just gazing at him with that pensive look, he had sported all day. The staring only seized when a lady came over and asked Sasuke to lay back, so she could apply the facemask.  
  
As per Sasuke’s request Naruto had one done as well, and behind the dark of his eyelids, the blonde allowed himself to truly dive into the feeling that had been nagging him ever since he almost outed himself in the Gucci store. He frowned. It kind of felt like _change_.


	8. Oh, Epiphany You Mighty Bitch-Slap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again, albeit with a shorter chapter this time around! <3

The entire first year after Sasuke had realized he was in love with Naruto, he had tried to find proof that it might be reciprocated, although he could admit, in hindsight, he hadn’t _really_ tried. And why should he? After all, he had already come to the conclusion that someone as bright, happy and _good_ as Naruto couldn’t possibly harbor deeper feelings than friendship for someone as brooding, assholy and dark as Sasuke.  
  
Uzumaki Naruto was everything Uchiha Sasuke was not, and as friends that made them perfect. When Naruto would let people trample all over him in an attempt to please and comfort every lost soul he found, Sasuke would be there to help him put up the limits, and occasionally tell idiots to stay the fuck away. Simultaneously, when Sasuke sometimes closed himself off and pushed people away with harsh words and a cold shoulder, Naruto would be there to whack him across the head and tell him to act nice. Something no one had been allowed to do before, at least not without a punch to the face or a poisonous remark. And, as if the fact they filled each other’s blanks wasn’t enough, their sense of humor and seemingly every other mundane thing added up as well.  
  
Naruto loved Ramen with a passion, while Sasuke was a health freak above and beyond. Deep thoughts and obsessive planning were the raven-haired’s forte while Naruto typically went with the flow and his gut, and on and on it went. They fit; like the sun and the moon, like pieces of a puzzle made up by two. And because of this seemingly genius fit put together by the universe, Sasuke was absolutely terrified of the prospect of things getting awkward between them, or just plainly changing the fundament of who they were together, if he was ever to voice his true feelings towards his friend.  
  
Sasuke had never had a best friend before. Sure, back in elementary and high school, Neji and Shikamaru had been his friends, and yeah, they'd had fun. Usually they would hang at the Nara household since the Hyuuga was too strict, and the Uchiha was… Well Uchiha. But neither of the boys knew who Sasuke truly was. They never stopped him when he went too far with a dispute, and yet another poor kid ran away in tears. They didn’t understand why he would frantically study as if his life depended on it, because they didn’t know his father. Because he never told them.  
  
Naruto did. He understood, and for some reason it hadn’t been painful to tell him that the reason Sasuke had told someone to fuck off and start using their sorry excuse of a brain, had been because his father had called him earlier that morning, letting him know that his latest score on a test (Sasuke still had no idea how exactly Fugaku had gotten his hands on that one) was unacceptable, and if he didn’t drop whatever was clearly distracting him in an instant, Fugaku would fly him back to Konoha within a day.  
  
It had been _easy_. And it had been _right_ when Naruto had wrestled him onto the stone-hard bunk and enveloped Sasuke in his arms, telling him _exactly_ where “Mr. Uchiha” could shove it. Sasuke hadn’t realized just how starved he had been for a companion before that night, sleeping in Naruto’s arms, feeling wanted and important for the first time in ages. Then there was that time Naruto had been drunk off his ass, and finally told Sasuke he was pansexual. Sasuke had been struck with an air-stealing punch of hope for all of five seconds before he remembered it didn’t do anything to change his situation. On the contrary; Naruto fell in love with a person, no matter their sexuality, and Sasuke didn’t really believe his person was enticing enough to fall for.  
  
So in the end Sasuke had dropped his chase of proof that there may be more behind the hugs and the smiles and the time Naruto gifted him. He didn’t want to shatter what he had finally gotten, and if he could just stay beside Naruto for the rest of his life then Sasuke would be grateful.  
  
But.  
  
Then.  
  
Then Naruto said Sasuke looked hot as fuck. He said it with a fever and a punishing truth that was almost comical, and Sasuke didn’t know if it was because Obito’s words were still ringing in his head, or if it was because it was the first time Naruto had commented Sasuke’s physical appearance, but suddenly something clicked. He could almost hear the picture of his and Naruto’s relationship he had been carrying around for years, shatter, as it slipped from his hands. In the pieces laying by his feet glimpses of a blush on tan flesh, shy smiles and the sound of veiled compliments suddenly struck his eyes, his mind and his heart, making him wonder the impossible.  
  
Could it be? Had he been wearing blinders for the past years, made up by fear, and therefore prohibited him from seeing what had been right before him all along? Could it truly be that Sasuke had just been too stupid and too blind to understand? Obviously, it sounded too good to be true, so Sasuke decided to test it out.  
  
Which. Well. The results were _interesting_ at least. Naruto had turned as red as a tomato at the baby remark, but then that piece of shit ass _flirting_ clerk had returned, and the blonde had pulled himself together remarkably fast, so the blush on his cheeks could just have been the result of a fluster caused by the nature of the exchange itself, and not because it meant anything.  
  
Then there was the hand holding, which to be fair, had been on a bit of a whim, and slightly self-indulgent. Sasuke had genuinely thought the awful shopping trip was over and had looked very much forward to test more of his theory out on the couch in his apartment. This meant, that when Naruto had started dragging him along and he had noticed just how cold the blonde’s fingers were, the idea hadn’t really made its entire way through the logical parts of his brain before he had wrapped his hand around Naruto’s.  
  
... and that, that had truly been thought-provoking. So much that he at the moment, two hours later, frozen in the middle of putting on his last sock (which had been expensive as shit he might add) still turned a little breathless and very obsessive over the way Naruto’s eyes had lid up with something soft and fragile, and how his hand had unconsciously relaxed under the tentative caress of Sasuke’s thumb. He stared into thin air for a solid minute, before the thoughts and the possibilities became too much and he had to raise a hand to cover the crimson warmth rolling over his cheeks.  
  
“Holy shit,” he whispered. He might actually have a chance, and, he was, possibly, as senseless as a door.  
  
“You ready?” With an undignified “ _Eep_ ” Sasuke leapt into the air, before whipping around with a hammering heart. Naruto was leaning against the doorframe, hands in the pockets of his tailored trousers, giving Sasuke an amused look.  
  
“Sorry,” he said. “Thought you heard me.”  
  
Throwing his friend a dirty look Sasuke quickly pulled his sock the rest of the way. “Please don’t feel bad about almost causing me a heart attack Naruto, I’m _fine_.”  
  
“As long as you’re capable of drama I’m not going to worry.”  
  
“You –“ Sasuke began with narrowed eyes, only to stop and heave a frustrated sigh. “Naruto… Your fucking tie.”  
  
As Sasuke ventured towards Naruto and the sloppy atrocity he called a Windsor-knot, the blonde looked down, confusion clear on his face. “What about it?”  
  
“It’s a disgrace.”  
  
“Ah,” Naruto smiled fondly. “See. Drama. You’re _fine_.”  
  
That comment earned the blonde a gentle smack, as Sasuke settled before his friend and raised his hands. It was baffling how Naruto had the social aspect of the wealthy world down to a tee, and yet he couldn’t do his tie properly. In college Sasuke had spent hours trying to make his friend understand the logic behind it, but Naruto’s attention had never held long enough to remember the pattern and in the end Sasuke had given up. True to custom Naruto didn’t hesitate in puffing his chest out a bit and stand straighter as Sasuke tore apart his sorry excuse of a knot.  
  
“You know,” Sasuke muttered while straightening the fabric against Naruto’s chest with his hands. “There a more than one way to tie this. I could try and show you the others. Maybe that could work.”  
  
Under his hands Sasuke felt Naruto’s breath catch, and only then did he realize the level of intimacy with which he was touching his friend. He snapped his eyes up, noticing a faint flush on Naruto's cheeks, and instead of stepping away and letting it go like he usually would, Sasuke did the opposite. Though the method may be a bit daring, an ache in his chest forbade him from abandoning the idea which had formed in his head. Besides he did have to conduct multiple tests to truly prove his theory. Lowering his gaze and taking a small step closer, he let the tips of his fingers dance across the hard planes of Naruto’s chest, making sure that every part of his touches pressed gently into the blonde’s skin whenever a portion of the fabric crossed itself.  
  
Halfway done he looked back up, and his gaze was caught by Naruto. Since Sasuke was only a tiny bit taller than the other they were practically eye to eye, and so it was impossible to overlook the way Naruto was staring at him. Something hot and foreign simmered in the familiar blue pools, but the second their eyes met Naruto turned his head. A smile stretched Sasuke’s lips as heated hope blossomed in his heart, and he turned his attention back to the task at hand, ready to let Naruto breathe.  
  
Unfortunately, or perhaps, _of course_ , the blonde had to open his mouth. “You’re aware it’s not a superpower right? You can’t possibly be that good at tying a knot Sasuke.”  
  
The challenge was clear, the daring heat less so but still shyly looking out from behind brave words. It wasn’t flirting, Sasuke knew that, it was their usual banter, yet something felt different. Momentarily letting go of the fabric, Sasuke straightened and leveled Naruto with a teasing smirk. “Want to bet?”  
  
Naruto’s answering smile was full of teeth, “How much.”  
  
“What about letting the winner get one wish?” Sasuke offered on a whim, countless ideas already forming in his mind, none of which Naruto seemed to notice and only accepted with the unmistakable look of victory already shining in his eyes.  
  
“You’re on,” the blonde warned and Sasuke laughed as he raised his hands and undid his work. Then he arched a brow and caught the other’s gaze.  
  
“Fifteen seconds, not looking,” he declared and before Naruto could retort Sasuke began. It was truly a joy to see the self-assurance slowly drain away from the other’s face, while Sasuke effortlessly let his fingers do all the work, and when he gently tightened the knot thirteen seconds later (Naruto had been counting) it was with a biting smile.  
  
“Hmmm,” Sasuke hummed, letting his fingers rest against Naruto’s neck rolling high on his victory, and no longer afraid to touch. “Seems like you have to eat your words. And I get one wish.”  
  
Naruto was still staring at him, blue eyes wide, cheeks slightly flushed. Under his fingers Sasuke felt the blonde’s pulse speed slightly up, at the same time something shifted in the air around them. As warmth spread in his chest, Sasuke let his eyes travel down, getting caught by the slow parting of Naruto’s lips.  
 _  
They would turn even pinker if only…_ Sasuke thought but didn’t dare to finish the idea forming in his mind. He didn’t think he would be able to stop himself if he crossed that line, not when they were standing oh so close. As if he could read his thoughts, Naruto slowly let his tongue run over his lips, and Sasuke felt something tighten in the lower part of his belly. He wrenched his eyes back to Naruto’s and took an unconscious step forward.  
  
“Naruto,” Sasuke breathed, letting the name linger like a cloud of smoke in the air between them, swirling around with no concrete form.  
  
“Yes?” Naruto whispered back as his eyelids started to drift close. Sasuke stared, aware that his entire body was bussing with energy following the rhythm of his frantically beating heart. Aware that his neck was sweating, yet freezing at the same time, and that his hands had wrapped themselves gently around Naruto’s neck, holding him tight. Aware that the moment they were living was monumental.  
  
And then the doorbell rang. It was like a bucket of water in the face that had Sasuke stumble away blinking rapidly to try and clear the haze covering his mind. Naruto didn’t look much better, still frozen to the same spot.  
  
“Sakura is here…” The blonde whispered, eyes still clinging to Sasuke who only nodded slowly in response. They stood like that for what felt like minutes, staring at each other in shock and Sasuke could only desperately wish Naruto was thinking the same as him. Wondering the same impossible things as him. Maybe Naruto had been about to kiss him. Maybe he had been about to push him away. Maybe his friend was only standing there breathless because Sasuke’s behavior had creeped him out... And then the doorbell rang again.  
  
“ _Sakura_ ,” Sasuke hissed in relief, turning on his heel to flee. With long strides Sasuke reached the door in record time, ripping it open only to grab Sakura by her collar and drag her in.  
  
“I have done a thing,” Sasuke whispered, sticking his face all up in Sakura’s, who only looked slightly surprised by the turn of events. She raised a brow, before gently pushing him back a bit. “What?”  
  
“It’s _so stupid_ , _I’m_ so stupid Sakura! I got this fucking idea, and then I got carried away, and I’m pretty sure he hates me now! What do I do? I’ll _die_ if he leaves me…” As he spoke Sasuke’s voice turned more and more desperate, until he was practically whisper-sobbing which finally made Sakura take him seriously. Stepping forward she grabbed his biceps with a strength he knew she possessed, but always surprised him either way, and forced him to look her in the eyes.  
  
“You’re flying away from me Sasuke, take a deep breath and tell me – _slowly_ – what has happened. I’m sure it can’t be that bad –“  
  
“Sakura-Chan! You’re here, I – Sasuke? Hey, are you okay?” Suddenly Naruto’s cheerful voice rang through the hallway, and Sasuke’s head whipped up. The blonde didn’t look the slightest bit disgusted, or even angry. He just looked confused, perhaps by the paler than usual shade of Sasuke’s skin, or the desperate look in his eyes. Like Sakura, Naruto reached out a hand, but instead placed his gently on Sasuke’s cheek to brush a thumb over the cold skin. The little scrunch of his nose spoke of worry, a thing he did whenever he wasn’t sure what was happening or how he could help.  
  
Sasuke stared at him, too shocked to say anything. Had he imagined everything that had just happened?  
  
“Is he flying away? I don’t understand, we were fine just seconds ago… Did something bad happen?” Naruto asked Sakura, who dropped her hand from Sasuke shoulder. Since he was keeping his eyes trained on Naruto’s face, searching for the slightest clue to what was happening, Sasuke didn’t see the look of understanding that crossed her eyes.  
  
“No,” Sakura mumbled. “I think something good happened actually.”


	9. Keep Your Wrinkly Hands Off My Butt Ma’am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a monster to write, and a bit nerve wracking to post - But here it is! I hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> (As always thank you so much for the Kudos, comment and to all those who has read this!!!!!)

“Would you stop staring? It’s getting creepy.” With force Sasuke drew his eyes from Naruto’s reflection in the rearview mirror to focus on the road ahead.  
  
“I just don’t understand,” he mumbled, quietly so Naruto wouldn’t hear. Which wasn’t actually necessary since the blonde had put on his headphones to speak with Hashirama (the author Naruto had been sparring with the past days, had suddenly called eager to share an idea with the younger writer), but Sasuke would rather be overly precautious than to risk exposure. Again. He had learned his lesson and decided to take things… slower.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes, “Naruto is legit the most oblivious person wandering the earth. His attention span isn’t long enough for him to catch onto things like that,” she paused and shot Sasuke a meaningful look. “Especially not when he’s convinced there’s nothing to be seen.”  
  
“I wish you would just tell me what you know,” Sasuke grumbled, slowing down at a red light.  
  
“Already told you that’s not gonna happen.”  
  
“But I don’t _understand_ –“  
  
“For Heaven’s sake Sasuke,” Sakura interrupted with a hiss. “I’m not you nanny, and I’m not supposed to be figuring shit out for you! If you think there might be the smallest chance Naruto is interested in you romantically, I say go for it. But I’ve been watching you dance around your feelings long enough, and it’s getting old. If you want it, do something!”  
  
After making sure Sasuke wasn’t about to have an anxiety attack back in the apartment, Naruto hadn’t wasted any more time than quickly squeezing Sasuke tight, before ushering his friends out. Apparently, his mother wasn’t keen on people being late. While Naruto had stalked ahead to go warm Sakura’s car up (because he was still worried about Sasuke’s wellbeing), the other two had fallen behind, discussing in hushed voices.  
  
“You did _what_?” Sakura had hissed, eyes wide in shock.  
  
“Okay I know I fucked up, but you don’t have to rub salt in the wound,” Sasuke had hissed back, eyes trained on Naruto.  
  
Sakura had just shaken her head. “You’re misunderstanding, it’s not a rebuke. I’m just surprised you finally found the balls to do something about it.”  
  
“So I’m not a fucking idiot looking for a needle in a haystack?”  
  
“No comment.”

Sasuke had stopped abruptly then, grabbing onto Sakura tight.  
  
“What?” He had whispered, suddenly realizing Sakura knew something he didn’t. He could see it in the way her eyes were flickering away from his and the tight press of her lips. She only turned her mouth into a straight line when there was something she didn’t want to say. True enough all Sasuke got was a firm shake of the pink-haired woman’s head, before she wrenched her arm free and caught up with Naruto. So, now Sasuke sat in the car, head filled with questions and possibilities and absolutely no help offered from his so-called best friend.  
  
“I will tell you this though,” Sakura suddenly said. She was staring straight ahead, eyes slightly narrowed in thought. “I know you’re aware Naruto is stubborn to a fault. When he believes something, he sticks by that, even if it hurts him. You have to be very clear about what you want from him, or else he might just run away.”  
  
“I know,” Sasuke whispered, looking up at the mirror again. Naruto was smiling, talking lowly so he wouldn’t disturb the others. The blonde rarely thought about himself, Sasuke knew this. By default, his friend would always put others’ need before his own even if it hurt him because he genuinely believed everyone else’s wellbeing was more important than his. The fact that Naruto didn’t think he was as important and valid as everyone else was truly something that made Sasuke’s gut twist in agony, but he had never figured out how to convince Naruto otherwise. When the blonde suddenly threw his head back in laughter, Sasuke had to turn his eyes back on the road.  
  
“I know,” he repeated as he pressed down the speeder.

* * *

Uzumaki Kushina’s publishing building was ridiculously big.  
  
“Yeah,” Naruto just sighed, when Sakura and Sasuke both made him aware of that and led them into a beautiful foyer. Everything was kept in beige nuances, only broken by a deep forest green that gave the place a mystical feeling. No one was sitting at the front desk since a pair of doormen guarded the entrance, each armed with a worrisome long list of names, so they just went straight for one of the sleek elevators.  
  
As it began the ascend, Sasuke moved to lean against the back and closed his eyes. The past few hours his head had been circulating his relationship with Naruto, but now he had a job to do and so he needed a few seconds to get into the right mind. Lovesick Sasuke had to make space for Detective Sasuke, if he wanted to or not. Nothing was allowed to get in the way of solving the case, not even the continuous hammering of a hopeful heart. When the elevator chimed its arrival at the twelfth floor Sasuke opened his eyes with a deep breath, Detective Mode officially up and running.  
  
“Okay.” He said as he accepted Sakura’s left arm. “Let’s do this.”  
  
They didn’t even make it ten steps in before Sasuke was suddenly enveloped in a strong embrace for the second time that day, and all the expensive professionalism he had gathered in the elevator promptly scattered like leaves in the wind. Kushina obviously didn’t seem to notice seeing as she almost lifted him off the floor in excitement, speaking with fast and excited words. Sasuke had to blink a few times before he was able to tune into what the woman was saying;  
  
“ – _way_ too soon this morning! But Naruto was embarrassed, so I understand. I punched my father in the face the first time I brought home Minato because the geezer actually brought out his rifle. Crazy old man. _Oh!_ You must be Sakura! So pleased to meet you, you’re exactly as beautiful as Naruto told me! I’m Kushina by the way.”  
  
“Mom, please calm down,” Naruto groaned beside Sasuke who still stood frozen with his hands raised in the same spot Kushina had left him when she went on to hug Sakura. Their friend was staring at them over the red-haired woman’s shoulder, looking hilariously shocked. For once she didn’t seem to have a lot to say. Naruto leaned in to rest his forehead against Sasuke’s shoulder with a pained whimper, and Sasuke could only pat his head in consolation. He suddenly understood the blonde’s frantic hunt for apartments.  
  
Still in the midst of a powerful embrace Sakura finally regained the ability to speak, “Pleased to meet you too. Naruto also talks a lot about you.”  
  
Kushina laughed heartily as she let go of Sakura and stepped back. “Only good things I imagine?”  
  
“Oh yes,” Sasuke quickly answered, worrying for the safety of his friend if Kushina detected even the slightest hint of hesitation. Beside him Naruto squeezed his arm gratefully.  
  
“Hmmm.” Kushina hummed with a curved smile as answer. Then she spread her arms in a sweeping gesture of the room. “Anyway, enough small-talk! Go enjoy the party kids.”  
  
With that she was gone.  
  
“Holy shit. I love her.” Came Sakura’s breathless response meanwhile Naruto’s consisted of grabbing two glasses of whatever alcohol the waiters were carrying around and downing them both before Sasuke could them out of his hands. He did manage to stop him before he reached for the third one, however.  
  
“Aaand that’s enough for you. I’m gonna go get you some soda if you insist on drinking anything else.”  
  
Naruto turned big, pleading eyes to Sasuke. “But –“  
  
“Nu-uh, I need you in pristine condition tonight Naruto. Remember; we’re here for work. What do you want?”  
  
“Coke,” the blonde pouted. With a gentle pat on the blonde’s back and an imploring look at Sakura to keep Naruto away from the booze, Sasuke left to find something less intoxicating for his friend. Initially the trip to the buffet he had spotted at the other end of the room hadn’t seemed too troublesome, but weaving his way through the mass of people chattering or bickering turned out to be a bit of a challenge.  
  
The amount of men sitting in chairs with their legs spread so wide it had to hurt was astonishing, and those who hadn’t secured a seat or preferred to stand swung their arms around in giant gestures, continuously hitting innocent bystanders. Women would walk right in front of you with their hips swinging, or simply push their way past you if you didn’t move fast enough. Kids who had clearly been dragged along against their will, hid under the tables’ long duvets whipping out their hands in attempts to trip you. It was fucking chaos.  
  
Although, perhaps the worst part of it all, was that no social rules seemed to be adhered to. The amount of hands Sasuke had to brush away from his cheek or his shoulder bordered on insane, and at one point he even had to growl at an elder lady who reached out and squeezed his butt cheek. Safe to say he was absolutely mortified when he finally arrived at the buffet, five fucking minutes later, only relaxing after he had double-checked no Devil Kids were hiding under the table, waiting for their next victim.  
  
“Sasuke!” Someone suddenly called, and he looked up to find Naruto waving at him. The blonde was standing close to a handsome young man, probably no more than three years younger than Sasuke and Naruto. Quickly grabbing two cokes (Sakura had a serious vendetta against soda) Sasuke made his way towards his friend, sticking close to the walls to avoid getting groped again. Just before he reached them, the young man said something with a sly smile that had Naruto’s shoulders stiffen even as an easy smile broke out on his face.  
  
“What’s up?” Sasuke asked sliding close to Naruto and handing him one of the cokes. The cheerful smile turned grateful before his friend opened the can and downed half the content in one take. When done Naruto jutted his chin towards the man. “This is Minami Daichi, the family’s oldest son and heir. Daichi this is Detective Uchiha.”  
  
Expecting the man to close up at the mention of Sasuke’s occupation it was a surprise when Daichi just gave him a bored look.  
  
“Nice to meet you,” he drawled.  
  
“Likewise,” Sasuke lied back. As if he knew, the young man’s lips stretched with an awful smile.  
  
“Naruto told me you have some questions regarding the arson? I thought you'd already spoken with my parents?” Realizing Naruto had somehow convinced Daichi to help out with the case, Sasuke wasted no time quickly going through the questions he had prepared in his head. This was the first real chance he had gotten since the start of the case, and he wasn’t going to waste a single second.  
  
“You attended the brunch, the day before the fire, right?” Sasuke asked and Daichi nodded.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Sasuke almost rolled his eyes at the continuous drawl. _Arrogant prick_.  
  
“Yeah?” He prompted and continued with a sigh when Daichi just stared at him. “How was it?”  
  
This clearly confused the man because he furrowed his brows, the first sign of actual emotion Sasuke had seen from him. He had this growing feeling most of the wealthy people in Konoha lacked basic human emotions.  
  
“Well,” Daichi shrugged, already back to looking bored. “The usual. Business talk. Gossip. The occasional fight, and dramatic exit from at least one of them.”  
 _  
Dramatic exit?_  
  
“Ah yes, I heard about something like that,” Sasuke said easily. “I don’t remember who left, though. Remind me?” It was sailing a little close to the wind, since Sasuke didn’t know if Daichi was talking about a specific fight and exit at the latest Sunday brunch, or if he was only speaking of general situations, but it was a risk worth taking. He really needed some kind of breakthrough on the case. Luckily Daichi didn’t even blink an eye as he said;  
  
“Yeah, Mrs. Kawasaki left in a dust of perfume and rage,” he laughed at his own joke. “Didn’t hear what got her so upset though, only that she was going home, and they could all fuck off.”  
 _  
Emergency at the company_ , Mrs. Kawasaki had said filing her nails and not looking Sasuke in the eye. _You can ask my employees_.  
  
They had. They had also checked her call history, but when they wanted to check the video feeds from the building as well, a very nervous technician had apologized profoundly saying the feeds had been down for about three days after a hacking attack, so they didn’t have anything. After confirming the attack was legit, Sasuke and Shisui had dropped pursuing anything further since all employees had vouched for their boss.  
 _  
Interesting,_ Sasuke thought. His heart was hammering, caught up in the game and challenge of catching a liar. He chose his next words carefully. “How angry was she exactly?”  
  
“Fucking furious.”  
  
Sasuke raised a brow, “You sure?”  
  
“Yes,” Daichi groaned with an exaggerated eyeroll. “Why is this so important?”  
  
“Just don’t want to leave any stone unturned.”  
  
“Well I feel very safe knowing our police here in Konoha are doing their job properly,” Daichi drawled. His gaze had started trailing something behind Sasuke’s back, which meant he clearly wasn’t paying attention anymore. If he ever had. Beside him Naruto snorted and leaned close to whisper in Sasuke’s ear.  
  
“He’s found Sakura.” It took everything Sasuke had not to let the laugh bubbling in his chest get out. While he was in some ways grateful to Daichi, he had no qualms letting the boy dig his own grave. Besides, the rest of the group was at the party too, and he could always go back and ask Daichi more questions after Sakura had handed him his ass on a silver platter. Maybe then he would be a little humbler.  
  
“Well,” Sasuke said. “That was about it. I’ll let you get back to the party.” Without waiting for an answer Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the arm and dragged him out of the soon-to-be warzone. When they were too far away for the sound to carry, both of them broke into laughter.  
  
“He’s going to die,” Sasuke sighed. Naruto wheezed his agreement, staring back at Sakura with adoring eyes. A quick glance at their friend’s face told Sasuke the young heir had already begun the slow descend to hell.  
  
“You’re so evil Sasuke,” Naruto smiled bumping him with a shoulder.  
  
“I didn’t hear you give any warning.”  
  
“No, the guy is a fucking douchebag, he deserves this.”  
  
Sasuke bumped Naruto with a shoulder, “You’re so evil.”  
  
At this Naruto only smiled slyly, linking his arm with Sasuke’s. “I might be. Anyway, who you wanna talk to next?”  
  
“Hmmm, is Mrs. Kawasaki’s daughter around? I want to ask her about her mother’s whereabouts.”  
  
“Oh she’s around,” Naruto grumbled and scrunched his nose in distaste. “Come on, I saw her at the buffet earlier, we can start by looking there.”  
  
As they made their way through the crowd Naruto pointed out different people. Most of the guests were high-profile authors in different genres, but there were also a few producers and other movie-people present.  
 _  
Profit_ , Naruto said when Sasuke asked why. Apparently, this kind of party was one of the major places books got picked out to become movies.  
  
“She’s what?” Sasuke gaped when Naruto pointed out the old lady who had groped Sasuke. “No way that hag is the author of _A Fall from The Sun_ , that book is amazing.”  
  
“I swear it’s the truth, and don’t call her a hag dude.”  
  
“She touched my butt!”  
  
Immediately Naruto’s eyes narrowed in on the lady.  
  
“She did what now?” He asked, voice low and rumbling. Sasuke turned and stared in surprise. He recognized that tone; possessiveness had an unmistakable chime. Despite his attempt at professionalism, Sasuke was quickly enticed by the prospect. Slowly he moved in to block Naruto’s view of the groping lady and took a tiny step closer. Gone were the fears from earlier, melted away by the heat of the moment as yet another opportunity to figure Naruto out presented itself.  
  
“Don’t worry I didn’t like it,” Sasuke breathed. Naruto’s eyes moved to Sasuke so slowly the he might think Naruto was afraid to look, but the blonde didn’t move away and stood steady. As if he knew the effect it had on Sasuke, Naruto licked his lips, and the raven-haired quickly locked on to the motion. It left a wet glean on Naruto’s lips that had him transfixed.  
  
“What?” Naruto asked, barely audible over the hum of the party around them, and the blonde moved half a step closer. Their hands grazed in no more than the split of a second, yet the feel of Naruto’s warm, soft skin against his had Sasuke take a shaking breath.  
  
“I’m saying,” he murmured, raking his eyes down Naruto’s body before moving up to look him in the eyes. The next words burned his mouth on the way out, and had his heart beat so loudly he could barely hear himself when he said; “I'd like it better if at had been someone else.”  
  
Naruto’s eyes went as wide as the moon, lips parting in a gasp, and now it was Sasuke’s turn to lick his suddenly dry lips. It was rather bad flirting, Sasuke realized, referencing the time he got butt groped by an old lady and insinuating he wished it was Naruto who had done it instead, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. It was the truth; he really did want Naruto to grab his butt. And Naruto... well he looked like he wasn’t too opposed to that idea. So of course someone had come and ruin the moment.  
  
“You. Fucking. Dipshits!” Sakura hissed as she grabbed each of their necks and wrenched them apart. “I have just spent ten minutes listening to this arrogant, slimy little _snail,_ tell me how big his cock is, and I _know_ you have something to do with it!”  
  
 _You've got to be kidding me._  
  
“You better let go this fucking instant Sakura, or I’ll straight up murder you,” Sasuke hissed, wrenching himself out of her grip. He was fuming. Once again, the woman had interrupted something big, and while the first time may have been a bit of a save, this time was not. He was just about to follow up on his promise of murder when a warm hand landed on his waist. Sasuke turned and found Naruto staring at him. The blue eyes were soft in their admonishment, clearly telling Sasuke to calm down. A thumb brushed the side of his waist, effectively taking all the tension in his body with it in a single stroke.  
  
“Oh,” Sasuke heard Sakura whisper but he didn’t care if she had finally realized her error. All that mattered was Naruto’s eyes on him, soft and gentle and vulnerable. As if Naruto was thinking the same impossible things as him. He didn’t get to delve deeper into those speculations because Naruto withdrew his hand, and his smile turned back to friendly. The sting was only momentary. Sasuke knew this wasn’t the time or the place, and that Naruto needed space.  
  
“We thought you could handle him,” Sasuke shrugged hoping Sakura got the memo and didn’t press to know what had just happened. Judging from her pursed lips she wasn’t happy about being left in the dark, but she didn’t say anything on the matter.  
  
“Of course I can, but a little warning would have been lovely.”  
  
“Where is he now? Crying in a corner somewhere?”  
  
“Actually,” Sakura smirked. “He said something about being home before twelve.”  
  
Sasuke whistled impressed, while Naruto, predictably, looked guilty. Sakura quickly threw an arm around the blonde so he was sandwiched between her and Sasuke, effectively shutting him up before he could start hitting himself in the head.  
  
“He’ll survive,” Sakura promised. Sasuke hoped he didn’t. Or at least that his attitude didn’t.  
  
Suddenly Naruto tensed beside him and grabbed onto his arm to point straight ahead. Following the blonde’s finger Sasuke’s gaze landed on a petite girl with the same sleek, black hair as her mother. Kawasaki Akane. He turned to Sakura. “Wanna come talk to more entitled, rich brats?”  
  
“Funny you should ask that actually, it’s my favorite hobby.”  
  
“Oh my,” Sasuke said with feigned interest. “Mine too.”  
  
“You guys are assholes,” Naruto laughed as he guided them towards the wardrobe where Akane had disappeared to. When they rounded the corner however, they were met with an empty hallway and a dead end.  
  
“What the fuck?” Sakura said. “Is she ghost or something.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, nose already picking up on a familiar sweet scent, and turned to the coats hanging beside them.  
  
“Or something,” he said as he pushed the expensive outerwear aside, staring down the girl behind them who quickly hid the blunt she had been smoking behind her back. “What you got there?”  
  
Beautiful girl, he noted as she stared back at him with big dark eyes. Her hair had a single pink stripe running through it, and while he usually found stuff like that slightly tacky (Naruto loved it) it fit the girl, or, well, the young woman. Kawasaki Akane licked her lips, eyes darting between the three of them. “Uh. A cigarette?”  
  
Sasuke tilted his head. “Is that a question or an answer?”  
  
“… Answer?”  
  
Naruto sighed deeply, and Sasuke stuck out his hand. “Give it to me and I’m not gonna turn it in,” he offered.  
  
Never had anyone complied quicker to that request than Akane did, almost burning Sasuke’s hand in her eagerness and when he turned back around after having rid himself of the blunt in a nearby potted plant, he realized why. Those big eyes were still trained on his face, staring up at him with a familiar hungry glint. Lovely.  
  
“Kawasaki Akane?” Sasuke asked, and the woman nodded. “I’m the detective in charge of the arson cases, and I was wondering if you might answer a few questions for me?”  
  
“Anything,” came the breathless answer. Somewhere behind him someone scoffed, and he didn’t have to turn around to know who. A pleased smile pulled at his lips, which Akane clearly mistook as her doing. Sasuke was aware it wasn’t exactly… uh _protocol_ to question a possible witness when they were under the influence of drugs, but he really needed some answers by the end of the night, and no one knew if the woman would be as accommodating later.  
  
“Wonderful. You were at the brunch the day before the fire, yes?” When she nodded her approval, he went on careful not to sound suspicious. No matter how high she was, Sasuke doubted Akane would sell out her mother. “I heard your mom got quite upset about something?”  
  
A stormy rage suddenly rolled over Akane’s delicate features, but before Sasuke could worry about fucking up, the girl was speaking. “Yeah she did. They were talking about the book, and apparently the initial plan was that I wouldn’t get as much of the profit as the boys.” She clicked her tongue. “Mother is still working on it, but I have no doubt they will soon arrive at a solution. She didn’t want to stay any longer after that though, so she left.”  
  
Funny how Sasuke kept learning of things the parents had forgotten to tell him. If there was a battle of wills regarding money in the group maybe Mrs. Kawasaki was lighting shit on fire as a warning? Sasuke stared at the lovestruck expression on Akane’s face and remembered how receptible her mother had been when he had turned on the charm. He hoped the apple didn’t fall too far from the tree.  
  
With a smile that hurt his cheeks and his pride, Sasuke stepped half a step closer to the woman. “Any chance you know where she went? I don’t think anyone has told me that yet.”  
  
“Oh yeah!” The girl laughed, high and shrill, and wrapped a manicured hand around his bicep. “She called me.”  
 _  
For the case, for the case, for the case,_ Sasuke chanted and tried not to throw her hand off him. She was holding on too tight for comfort, her nails was pressing into his skin. “Yeah? What did she say?”  
  
A red tongue whipped out and left glistening lips. It was amazing how the motion did nothing for Sasuke when it came from others but almost had him at his knees when Naruto did it unconsciously. “Something about going to see Niko, I think? She usually does that when she’s _reaaally_ angry about something.”  
  
“Are you sure about this?”  
  
“Absolutely, I could hear Niko in the background, I think they went to eat something since she was reading aloud from some kind of menu.”  
 _  
So not the company. Yet another lie_. Sasuke didn’t reply at first, thinking it all over. “Do you know this Niko’s full name?” He finally asked.  
  
“Niko Ren.” The name made a bell ring, but Sasuke couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He knew he had heard it somewhere before, but before he could think it over any further Akane took a full step forward and pressed herself against him. He raised his brows and took an answering step back. “Thank you Miss Kawasaki, I don’t think I have anything else at the moment –“  
  
“Call me Akane. What should I call you?”  
  
Sasuke stared at her.  
  
“Detective,” he deadpanned and whirled around to grab Sakura and Naruto, fleeing before the she-devil could get any worse ideas about where the evening was going. Sakura was screaming with laughter by the time they were out on the floor again, clutching her side in pain, and Sasuke had to whack her shoulder a few times to shut her up. Glancing at Naruto, he realized the blonde was unusually quiet, so when he was sure Akane hadn’t followed them, Sasuke gently elbowed his friend in the side.  
  
“Something wrong?” He asked, and only then did he notice the tight line of Naruto’s lips. Sasuke blinked. Was… Was Naruto angry? Before he could ask Sakura pressed her mouth close to his ears, whispering something that made his heart swell, and the light dance in front of his eyes.  
  
“He turned super sour when you started flirting,” she told him on a slight giggle. “Naruto’s jealous.”  
  
If he had been a better man Sasuke might have felt bad about that, but since he was an asshole and completely in love with the idiot currently sulking in front of him, he didn’t. He actually had half a mind to go back and see just how far he would have to push it before Naruto reacted. But, in the end the look on the blonde’s face turned too pitiful to leave alone, so unbothered by the crowd and Sakura, Sasuke wrapped Naruto in a tight hug. “Thank you,” he whispered into the blonde mop of hair that smelled of coconut and sunshine and happiness and home. “You have no idea how much of a help you’ve been.”  
  
Naruto didn’t react at first, and just stood motionless with his chin resting on top of Sasuke’s shoulder. Only right before the stillness turned worrying, did Naruto raise his arms and press Sasuke closer by the waist.  
  
“Always,” Naruto whispered. There was something truly vulnerable in his voice that had Sasuke’s heart skip a beat. He knew he had to be careful with Naruto since the man had scars and a trauma that still haunted him, but right that instant Sasuke was ready press his lips against Naruto’s and finally taste what he had been craving ever since he met him. Which of course meant, because there seemed to be a running joke on interrupting the two of them, that Sasuke’s phone rang.  
  
Slowly Naruto disentangled himself from Sasuke, giving him a sheepish smile.  
  
“Better take that,” he muttered, and Sasuke swore to murder whoever had the nerve to call him. Luckily it was Itachi, so Sasuke wasn’t even the slightest bit sorry that he sounded like vengeance and death when he answered. “This has better be fucking important Nii-San.”  
  
“As a matter of fact,” came Itachi’s dry voice. “It is.”  
  
“What?” Immediately Sasuke’s mind shifted to detective-lane, already stalking towards the elevator. “Did something happen.”  
  
“Quite. An emergency actually.”  
  
“Fuck’s sake Itachi just spit it out so I know where to go!”  
  
“Club Sharingan if you please. And bring two cars, you don’t want to mix a drunk Obito with a drunk Shisui after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes we are going to have some Uchiha Extravaganza next time!
> 
> If you liked this chapter don't forget to leave some kudos <3


	10. The Gang Rescues Some Drunk Officers of The Law / Acknowledged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter people.
> 
> This one was honestly so fucking fun to write, and I don't know if I will ever be able to not write Uchiha mayhem again.
> 
> Either way, enjoy! And as always thank you for all the love, you are all AMAZING!!!!! <3
> 
> (Mentions of slight violence against animals, nothing explicit or vicious, it wasn't hurt, and it was self-defense, but thought you should know it's there.)

Those assholes were back at it again, and if someone didn’t put Sasuke out of his misery soon, he would do it himself.  
  
“Holy. Shit.” Sakura said, and then nothing more, because no words could describe what was happening. While Sasuke agreed with Sakura’s statement on a deeply personal level, he was not able to voice this, since his soul had left his body the second they stepped into the night-club and the latest Uchiha mayhem had unfolded before them.  
  
“It’s like one of those comedy movies where everything goes incredibly wrong in the wackiest way ever and this voice-over man says; _You may wonder how I ended up here - well let me tell you_ ,” Naruto said in wonder, standing to Sasuke's right. None of them seemed to notice the frozen condition of their friend, too busy wondering at the chaos before them. Which was fine because that meant he got a few minutes to pull his soul back into his body, before it left him forever.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity staring into the deepest pit of hell, Sasuke regained the ability to speak.  
  
“So,” he began in an oddly calm voice. “Who would like to aide me in homicide? I promise we won’t get caught, I’m a detective.” Not giving them a chance to answer because he really needed the torture to end sooner rather than later, Sasuke prowled into the mess that was a bunch of drunk Uchihas causing huge fucking problems. _Again_. “Where’s Itachi hiding? We’ll start with that fucker.”  
  
Never in his career as a detective had Sasuke accepted an invitation to go clubbing with his family-slash-colleagues, the current situation a clear example as to why,  
  
First of Obito was standing in the middle of the room on top of a table, naked save for a neon-green tulle skirt and star-stickers covering his nipples, swinging his hips in tandem with Carly Rae Jepsen's “Call Me Maybe”. He was surrounded by college-girls, whistling and making cat-noises at him, and if Obito hadn’t been gay Sasuke might have been worried his cousin was about to get himself into an orgy. As it was, the older Uchiha only seemed to be enjoying the attention he was getting if the little self-satisfied smirk on his face was anything to go by.  
  
Sasuke should probably have felt sorry for him since he knew how embarrassed Obito would be the next day, when he realized what he had done. But at the moment, annoyed and humiliated, he only found deep pleasure in pulling out his phone to snap a million pictures of his cousin twerking. It got even better when Obito noticed and started posing salaciously, pulling out V-signs and pouting-faces galore. Sasuke laughed when his cousin asked how they turned out.  
  
“Just great,” he promised.  
  
Continuing on (because only Madara could get Obito going when he was in party mode) Sasuke’s next stop was Shisui. Which was always the worst part of these these things, due to the unfortunate fact that his cousin turned into a fucking idiot when he got drunk. Gritting his teeth Sasuke reached out and grabbed Shisui by the neck, hauling him away from where he had been staring into a wall.  
  
“What are you doing?” He grumbled even as he bent down and picked Shisui up to potato-carry him. His cousin had that look on his face that told Sasuke half of his brain was no longer functional, and because this nightmare wasn’t his first rodeo, he decided he wouldn’t even bother trying to make Shisui walk on his own.  
  
“Did you know the walls see everything?” The drunk fucker asked.  
  
 _No, no, no, no, no._ “Oh my God.”  
  
“No the _walls_ Sasuke, not God. Are you even listening?”  
  
“I really wish I wasn’t,” he groaned, and out of the blue Shisui started sobbing.  
  
“The walls man, they see _everything_ ,” he blubbered. “It’s truly a destiny I do not envy.”  
  
“Why are you talking like that?”  
  
“Pain cannot be expressed with mere words young man, it must be experienced, and so lyric is what I resort to.”  
  
“Can you _please_ shut the fuck up?”  
  
“Can you _please_ be a little less asshole?”  
  
“Shisui, I swear to fucking everything, I _will_ go stuff you down the toilet if you don’t stop talking. And I can promise you; _they_ have seen shit worse than the walls,” Sasuke growled. Luckily his cousin’s alcohol-muddled mind seemed to absorb the threat as real because the sobbing stopped.  
  
“And don’t touch my ass.” The hands that had been gently caressing his globes silently slid away. Why was it that people thought they could just grab his ass whenever they wanted to? It was sexual fucking harassment. Finally, with Shisui effectively quiet and an eye on the still dancing Obito, Sasuke set out to find his uncle so he could reign in the troops and get them in the cars.  
  
Unfortunately Madara wasn’t the only uncle present at the Party From Sasuke’s Personal Hell (capitalized to stress the horror). Sasuke’s stomach dropped when he finally discovered Izuna sitting in the middle of the dancefloor, crying silently while hugging a bottle of some kind of slave-vodka in his arms. He hadn’t expected Madara’s younger brother to be there since he had assumed the party was only for the precinct, and while Izuna more often than not was the lawyer connected to them, he wasn’t a colleague.  
  
Making his way through the mass writhing of bodies turned out to be easy thanks to the clearing people had made around the crying man in the middle, understandably creeped the fuck out. Sasuke stopped in front of Izuna and looked down with a raised brow.  
  
“Uncle,” he greeted. Izuna looked up at him with red and puffy eyes, mouth trembling as fresh tears started rolling down his cheeks. At least he wasn’t loud like Shisui had been.  
  
“Little Sasuke,” Izuna said. “The world is a cruel place.”  
  
Sasuke decided to ignore the “little” comment, afraid being an asshole would make his uncle loud and just said, “Oh trust me, I’m aware. Where’s Madara at? And have you seen Itachi?”  
  
Izuna blinked a couple of times before looking around the club, then pointing to the wall furthest in the back. Sasuke followed the finger and realized it had been laughable to think the situation would get under control the moment he found his uncle. Madara was in the middle of teaching someone to fight. A pair of college boys by the look of it, one of them already sporting a black eye.  
  
“I’m gonna leave this fucking family,” Sasuke swore under his breath. Taking a deep breath to regain some semblance of mental strength, he gently prodded Izuna (who had gone back to crying silently) with a foot. “What about Itachi?”  
  
“He left.” Figured. Still the betrayal made his temper flare hot. The bastard had most likely started everything by pouring alcohol on the idiots and enjoyed the chaos for a bit before pushing the clean-up on Sasuke and hauled ass out of there. Which, no doubt, was a part of the entertainment for the psychopath as well. Sasuke looked back towards the entrance where Naruto and Sakura still stood, looking awfully amused. Was there no compassion left in the world?  
  
He raised a hand and waved them over. Izuna hadn’t been a part of the equation and like Shisui the fool needed a lift if Sasuke had any hopes of getting home and into bed before early next morning.  
  
Naruto looked like he was suppressing his laughter when they finally arrived, bending down to wave at Shisui. “Hi,” he said. “Nice to see you again. Is it an Uchiha thing to potato-carry people?”  
  
Shisui loosed a heavy sob. “It’s because of the walls.”  
  
And Naruto, because he would never not be the kindest person to walk the earth, simply nodded like he knew what the drunk idiot was talking about.  
  
“Naruto,” Sasuke sighed, far beyond any attempt at compassion for his family. “I’m very sorry, and deeply embarrassed to be asking you this, but could you please grab Izuna? It’s the grown-ass man sitting on the floor bawling his eyes out.”  
  
Sakura finally turned away from staring at Obito with a delighted smile.  
  
“I love your family,” she told him, to which Sasuke just snarled. There went his plan of never letting his bat-shit crazy best friend meet his even more bat-shit crazy family. Sakura already looked way too happy, the smile turning into open laughter as Naruto bend down and picked up Izuna.  
  
“That’s your uncle?” She asked.  
  
“One of them unfortunately,” Sasuke answered, only slightly breathless. Deciding to leave the fact that Naruto carrying his wasted uncle apparently did it for him to the morning after, he jutted his chin towards his other uncle’s last known position. “Next stop is Madara.”  
  
Sakura’s eyes went wide with expectation. “As in the scary uncle?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Do I get to carry him?”  
  
Sasuke traded an incredulous look with Naruto. “Not if you value having a head,” Sasuke warned. “Besides, Madara, because he’s a legit fucking monster, is capable of logical thoughts even when he’s drunk. He’s going to help us getting Obito out of his one-man show.”  
  
“You sure about that?” Naruto mumbled, eyeing the older man who was currently showing the college boys how to perform an upper-cut properly. Sasuke, who could only manage a miserable groan as answer, began weaving his way towards his only possible salvation. As they grew nearer Madara finally seemed to notice them, eyes quickly zooming over their faces before settling on Sakura. The smile that spread across his face reeked of vicious delight.  
  
“Who are you?” He greeted Sakura, turning his back to the boys who in turn stood as still as a pair of soldiers awaiting further command from their general.  
  
Naruto leaned in to whisper, “I have a really bad feeling about this.”  
  
Sasuke could only agree, especially when Sakura didn’t cover before Madara like he knew the man expected. Instead the pink-haired woman looked furiously unimpressed and dryly said, “Haruno Sakura."  
  
“Okay. Here’s how the land lies Sakura; hurt Sasuke and I hurt you. Betray Sasuke and you will wish you’d never been born. Do something illegal and I will throw your ass in jail, Sasuke’s friend or not. Are we clear?”  
  
“Mayday, mayday,” Naruto muttered backing a few steps away. Hell knew no fury in the face of one Miss Haruno Sakura when the woman got truly angry, so Sasuke didn’t feel an ounce of shame following Naruto to a much safer distance when a familiar storm lit up behind Sakura’s green eyes.  
  
As if to prove the point, Sakura took a step towards Madara staring unabashedly up into his face. “Let me tell how the land _really_ lies, Uchiha. Threaten me like that again, and I will fucking rip off your balls so I can feed them to you. Are we clear?”  
  
Now, most other men would probably take the threat as it was and fuck right away when faced with the murderous intend of Sakura, but Sasuke knew his uncle wasn’t like most other men. Which meant he wasn’t the least bit surprised when Madara threw his head back, laughing his ass off.  
  
“Nephew,” he howled. “This one can never meet Itachi, the world would no longer be safe.”  
  
“I know, you crazy bastard,” Sasuke whispered so the man wouldn’t hear. Out loud he said; “Clearly.”  
  
Madara looked Sakura over with glee a final time before turning a sharp glance to the men behind him. “Boys it seems my nephew has come to pick us up, which means the lesson is over. However, if I ever see the two of you fighting like a pair newborn pissants again, it won’t just end with a lesson.”  
  
With that his uncle whipped around to throw an arm over Sakura’s shoulder and lead the woman towards the last Uchiha member who needed to get collected. “Come on Sakura, I will show you how to rein in Obito when he gets drunk. He will only listen to me you see.”

Sasuke and Naruto stood frozen for a while, staring at the backs of Sakura and Madara before turning panicked eyes to each other.  
  
“Not good,” Sasuke whispered.  
  
“We can still leave the country before they get super chummy,” Naruto said desperately.  
  
“Naruto!” Madara yelled from up front. “Be careful with Izuna, he lost a case today so he’s a little sensitive.”  
  
At his older brother’s words Izuna (who had been resting quietly on Naruto’s back) promptly started crying silently again. Sasuke could have strangled Madara, but Naruto just sighed a little and patted the older man’s head in silent consolation. When Izuna buried his face in Naruto’s neck, Sasuke had half a mind to reach out and grab his uncle by the hair, but before he could even raise his hand Shisui grabbed his butt again and very loudly said, “Don’t be jealous Sasuke, it’s not attractive.”  
  
“I will drop you,” Sasuke hissed and promptly set off towards Madara and Sakura who had managed to get Obito down from the table. Naruto shuffled after, quietly telling Izuna of times he had failed at something, and how it was necessary to get better. No Sasuke'a heart did not melt at his friend’s concern. He was still very angry. Damn it.  
  
Obito, unsurprisingly, was pretty fucking wasted, and had to lean on Madara to even keep up, and _yet_ (because the Heavens clearly hated Sasuke with a passion) was still capable of teaching Sakura all his secret twerking techniques. “You need to _feel_ it,” he said seriously. “Like right down to you toes. And then just _shake_.”  
  
Sakura just laughed and laughed and laughed. And she kept laughing as they made their way through the club, not stopping until they were at the cars they had left at the curb. Kushina had kindly lend them hers when they explained the situation, assuring them Minato wouldn’t mind picking her up.  
  
“Alright pups,” Madara growled. “Everybody gets in a car. Shisui and Obito you do not get to share one. No one wants to witness that.”  
  
“Yes, Gods forbid the situation gets out of hand,” Sasuke drawled, earning a dangerous look from his uncle. He almost didn’t care. Almost. In the end Sakura got Sasuke’s car with Madara, Izuna and Obito while Sasuke and Naruto had the questionable pleasure of dropping Shisui off. Sasuke got the distinct impression that Sakura and Madara was up to something, which could never be a good thing, however he was too tired to do anything about it and just slammed the door to the other car shut with teeth-rattling force.  
  
After Naruto had buckled Shisui properly in (Sasuke didn’t give a fuck anymore) he slid into the driver’s seat, shutting the door considerably softer behind him. For a long time, the only sound in the car was Shisui’s gentle snoring. Sasuke took twenty deep breaths before he even attempted to form a coherent sentence. If he hadn’t, he might have just screamed.  
  
“Let’s go,” he exhaled. “I need to go to bed and forget who my family is for a while.” Naruto’s only answer was a soft laugh, and a single brush down Sasuke’s arm as he put the car in gear and drove into the night.

* * *

After they had dropped all drunk men off at Madara’s gigantic penthouse in inner Konoha (unsurprisingly the guy was vain as fuck), the friends agreed that it would be easier if Naruto drove Sakura home in Kushina’s car, since Sakura’s apartment was pretty close to where Naruto lived. They had briefly discussed a sleepover but in the end, they all realized it wouldn’t work out. A pang of disappointment shot through Sasuke when he had to decline his invitation. It hurt even more when Naruto turned away, too late to hide the upset look on his face.  
  
“I really want to!” Sasuke quickly assured the blonde, ignoring Sakura’s amused scoff. Apparently, she and Madara had become bff’s on the ride to his apartment, so she could go fuck herself for all he cared. “But I have to be at the station super early tomorrow, and all my stuff is at the apartment.”  
  
Naruto finally looked back at him, which was when Sasuke realized the blonde was _nervous_. He narrowed his eyes when Naruto started stomping one of his feet into the ground, opening and closing his mouth, with no words coming out. Sasuke vaguely noticed that Sakura silently slid into Kushina’s car, closing the door after her, leaving the two with the semblance of privacy.  
  
“Out with it,” Sasuke ordered in the end when the blonde’s struggle became too much to bear.  
  
“I had a really nice day!” Naruto practically yelled at him, only to slap a hand over his mouth in shock.  
  
Sasuke blinked. “Me too?”  
  
“Yeah?” Naruto sounded even more nervous, which really shouldn’t have been possible.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Great. Nice. _Super_. Just as long as you’re a _hundred_ percent sure you had a nice day!”  
  
“Naruto?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing!”  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blatant lie. “I don’t know why you’re suddenly worried I might not have enjoyed today, but –“  
  
Realization suddenly struck Sasuke like a slap across the cheeks. The blonde was wringing his hands and had gone back to staring a hole in the ground. Understanding softened Sasuke’s eyes, and his heart trembled a bit. A while after meeting Naruto, Sasuke had realized his friend, as a default setting, doubted himself. Whatever area it may be in, the man would believe he wasn't good enough.  
  
If he had a bad day and accidentally snapped at someone, he would use hours worrying if he was truly a good person. If he forgot to do his homework, he was lazy and would never succeed in life, and on and on it went. Whenever Sasuke asked Naruto about it though, the blonde would immediately start talking about something else entirely or simply stop talking. After some gentle nudging and a bunch of stubbornness from Sasuke's great Uchiha repertoire, he finally got a reason.  
  
“The time I spent with Akatsuki -” Naruto had whispered one night, sandwiched between Sasuke and Sakura in the aftermath of a vicious panic attack. He had hit an aggressive street dog on the way home to avoid getting bit, and even though he hadn’t had a chance to avoid it… Well, it had taken hours getting through to him again. “ - made me realize people could be evil. It made me realize that _I_ could be evil. And that scares me _so much_. What if I change?”  
  
No matter if Naruto felt for Sasuke, like Sasuke felt for Naruto, the blonde was probably freaking the fuck out about all the changes that had happened during the day. Sasuke’s stomach clenched with guilt, realizing he hadn’t taken the blonde’s fear of change into account, especially since it was the catalyst to his self-hatred and anxiety.  
  
“Naruto,” Sasuke said softly. “Should I stop?”  
  
The world ceased to move for a while as Naruto lifted his head, ocean eyes wide, probably surprised Sasuke was acknowledging the shift in their relationship so soon. If Naruto told him to back off, he would, even though he knew it would break his heart into a billion little pieces, he would step the fuck off and continue being a friend.

Naruto blinked. Once. Twice.  
  
 _Thrice._  
  
Then.  
  
“No.” It was a whisper, barely audible, but it rattled Sasuke’s entire being with a force too harsh to describe.  
  
Sasuke nodded, didn’t say a word, didn’t move. He didn’t have to; something akin to steel settled behind Naruto’s eyes as he took a step forward, grabbing Sasuke’s face and gently pressed their foreheads together. Sasuke let out a sigh that may have been a whimper, his hands grabbing Naruto’s hips to steady himself so he wouldn’t fall further than he already had. They still hadn’t talked about it. They still hadn’t named it. But at least, now, it was acknowledged.


	11. For Your Own Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My oh my it has been a minute hasn't it?
> 
> So life kinda got in the way this past month, hence the lack of an earlier update (; Sorry to the people waiting for the next chapter, I will try to be quicker with the next one, BUT!  
> I also do have a life, and unfortunately writing fanfiction isn't my job, which honestly sucks
> 
> Either way, another chapter ((((: Itachi is finally showing up along with a new lead on the case so enjoy!! <3
> 
> (Also someone commented they thought Sasuke had shown up on a bicycle in that one *cough* "date/shopping trip" chapter, and I SCREAMED! Those two fools would and I'm so dissapointed in myself for not having done that xDDDD)

“Good morning!” Sasuke hollered cheerfully as he entered the Uchiha precinct, a happy bounce to his step.  
  
“Keep it the fuck _down_ ,” Shisui snarled from somewhere under the sunglasses and hoody he was donning, slumped over his desk. “I will gut you like a pig.”  
  
Sasuke cackled. A good morning indeed.  
  
“Still bummed out about the walls cousin?”  
  
“Like a _pig_ Sasuke.”  
  
A hand wrapped itself around Sasuke’s wrist and pulled.  
  
“Might want to heed the warning Ototo,” Itachi warned as he pushed his younger brother into a chair, handing him a cup of coffee and a paper bag that smelled suspiciously like freshly baked croissants.  
  
“You think I won’t murder you if you offer me croissants Nii-san?”  
  
An amused smile pulled at the corners of Itachi’s lips, “You think you are capable of murdering me?”  
  
“Rage and humiliation can get you a long way.”  
  
“Ah,” his older brother said. “But you forget who I am Sasuke. Now eat your apology before I regret being nice.”  
  
Sighing Sasuke ate his “apology” without another word. Itachi had an unnerving aura about him, and his right index finger kept tapping an impatient rhythm against his desk, so it was probably a wise idea to shut the fuck up and accept his brother’s crappy amend. Something had pissed the man off, and while Sasuke knew his brother would never _actually_ hurt him, he also respected the darkness that seemed to live in Itachi.  
  
Dubbed “The Uchiha Genius” from the tender age of five, Sasuke’s brother had never known a normal childhood. Special courses in school, excessive martial arts lessons and a shitload of instruments thrown his way was only some of the things Itachi had been imposed to live with his entire childhood. Uchiha Fugaku wasn’t evil, but he was strict and maybe a tad too harsh to be a father and for three years Itachi hadn’t been allowed to see his mother.  
  
“He gets too _emotional_ when she’s around,” the explanation had been.  
  
Madara had told Sasuke this after the siblings had been in a huge fight, and Itachi had thrashed their entire living room. Sasuke had only been eight years old, but there had been no doubt in his mind, that the living room had been hurt instead of _him_. Afterwards Madara held Itachi in his arms for three hours, rocking the teen back and forth until he fell asleep. Only after tucking him to bed had he crouched down before Sasuke and explained.  
  
Itachi was a genius. Itachi had been hurt by their father’s expectations. Itachi was Sasuke’s big brother and he loved him, but Itachi also had his demons.  
  
“Never provoke him,” Madara had warned. And Sasuke respected that.  
  
In the present he followed the motion of Itachi’s tapping a few times before asking, “What happened?”  
  
“Otou-sama.”  
  
Grasping the hint Sasuke quickly changed the subject, “You know someone named Ren Niko?”  
  
The tapping stopped immediately as Itachi turned sharp eyes to Sasuke.  
  
“Why?” The older Uchiha brother asked softly.  
  
“I think she may be connected to my case.”  
  
Itachi stared at him for a beat longer, and impatience almost had Sasuke ask again when his brother finally said; “Ren Niko is the leader of the Yakuza known as _The Sisters of Medusa_. Most people call her Red Demon Niko.”  
  
Excitement shot through Sasuke’s spine. He had heard of her before; known as temperamental, ruthless and allegedly a mean bitch (victims’ words not his) even the Akatsuki didn’t messed with her. If the Yakuza leader was who Mrs. Kawasaki had met with, and even felt the need to lie about her alibi by doing so, Sasuke wasn’t about to waste time. He had a widow to confront.  
  
Grabbing his jacket and his badge, he quickly thanked his brother for the help before making his way towards the exit. He didn’t get very far though. The sound of footsteps followed behind and had Sasuke turn around. Itachi was standing right behind him in the middle of zipping his jacket. “What do you think you’re doing Nii-san?”  
  
“I’m coming with you.”  
  
Sasuke scowled, “No you’re not. You’re gonna be a pain in the ass.”  
  
“It’s for you own protection –“  
  
“Exactly,” Sasuke interrupted throwing up his hands in despair. “You don’t like someone dangerous might be involved, so now you’re gonna get all protective and weird and it’s going to be a _nightmare_. Also, you’re in a bad mood today which just makes it worse.”  
  
His older brother looked mighty unimpressed by the rant and only nodded in Shisui’s direction. “Well, as it is little brother, you’re required to bring your partner along and since yours are rather… _indisposed_ at the moment, I will join you instead.”  
  
Sinking to his knees and counting very slowly to ten, Sasuke tried to get control of his temper. Rationally he knew there was nothing he could do; Itachi was right, Madara had made it a rule to bring your partner wherever you went while on the job. If Sasuke made a fuss about this Madara would just get pissy and come along instead of Itachi, which was an even worse outcome because he would practically overtake the case... And it had started as such a good day.  
  
“What’s going on here?” Speaking of the devil. Sasuke quickly rose to greet his uncle who had emerged from his office, already looking annoyed. That man could smell trouble from miles away.  
  
“Nothing,” Sasuke assured and started nudging his brother towards the exit. The bastard looked infuriatingly pleased, but for once kept his mouth shut. “Shisui isn’t feeling too good, and I have to go talk with a possible suspect, so I’m bringing Itachi instead.”  
  
Madara already looked bored and just shrugged, making his way over to Sasuke.  
  
“Here,” he said, handing the younger detective two small cards. Sasuke frowned and looked down, then gaped when he realized what he was holding. Madara had just handed him two gift cards to a cafe somewhere in Downton Konoha.  
  
“I got them yesterday when I picked up dinner, and I thought you should have them. It's a nice little cafe and they have a pretty decent menu, so bring someone.” With that he clapped Sasuke hard enough on the back to send him stumbling forward and strode back to his office.  
  
What was going on? Sasuke stared down at the cards with trepidation, wondering what his uncle was up to. Surely it couldn’t be anything good, right? Madara never gave anyone gifts, even at Christmas Izuna was in charge of presents. In an attempt to understand he turned shocked eyes to Itachi, who just smiled innocently. “Accept them little brother.”  
  
Itachi laughed a little at the confused opening and closing of his little brother’s mouth, before finally taking pity on him by grabbing Sasuke’s arm to drag him outside. “Come on, you need to fill me in on the case while we drive.”  
  


* * *

  
Annoyingly, but not surprisingly, Itachi caught onto the case and all their leads immediately. Sasuke had handed over the files and talked while Itachi read. His brother had agreed with him that if Ren Niko was involved most signs pointed towards Mrs. Kawasaki. “Her daughter isn’t getting as much of the income as the other kids,” Sasuke said. “And there hasn’t been a fire at their house yet, only at the Minami and the Himura houses, which supports the theory that the arson might be revenge for excluding Akane.”  
  
“Yes, but the Himura girls aren’t a part of the group are they?”  
  
Sasuke paused. Huh. He hadn’t actually thought about that. Naruto had mentioned the entire brunch group was super tight, so he had just assumed the Himura girls were a part of the YouTube Channel as well. Now that he thought about it though, they hadn’t exactly seemed like the kind of girls who wanted to be a part of that kind of thing. Chiasa had been too shy and Kaiyo too grown up. They hadn't been at the party either. He pondered this for a bit before asking his phone to dial Naruto.  
  
Beside him Itachi stirred. “Naruto? As in your crush?”  
  
Sasuke choked on air. “I – What? Who told you!?”  
  
“Uncle Madara. Is it you or crush or not?” Still coughing slightly Sasuke just waved a hand, trying not to crash the car. Mercifully Naruto was slow to pick up the phone.  
  
“You know,” Itachi began. “You should bring him to that café uncle talked about.”  
  
“Stay out of it Nii-san,” Sasuke hissed, finally able to breathe properly again.  
  
For a beat Itachi just stared at him emotionlessly, but then a truly wicked smile revealed glinting teeth, as he said with the softest voice; “If you don’t, I’m gonna make this a _very_ awkward phone call Sasuke.”  
  
Naruto decided then to pick up the phone.  
  
“Sasuke!” He greeted cheerfully, completely unaware of the look of pure horror that twisted Sasuke’s face.  
  
“You wanna go on a date with me?” Sasuke blurted before he could stop himself.  
  
“What?” Naruto whispered. All blood drained from Sasuke’s face as the echo of the words he had just uttered thrashed around in his head. A date!? Had he actually just used that word? It was _yesterday_ they had _kind of_ acknowledged whatever was going on between them for fucks sake. Sasuke turned angry eyes to his brother, cursing him for causing the slip-up. If he hadn’t freaked Sasuke out he wouldn’t have made a mistake like that! Naruto was probably freaking the fuck out now.  
  
Silence stretched in the car, turning Itachi’s smile of nightmares even wider. Sasuke swallowed. “I uh – I mean, would you like to come to this café with me? Madara gave me two gift cards, and I mean we could ask Sakura as well, but I only have two and –“  
  
“I would love to,” came the soft answer suddenly, and Sasuke loosed a breath. Thank the heavens.  
  
“But Sakura can’t join us,” Naruto continued. “She just told me she’s super busy with work and won’t be able to " _have any kind of fucking fun_ " the rest of this week.”  
  
“Oh,” Sasuke said, barely keeping the glee out of his voice. He loved Sakura to death, but he really wouldn’t mind getting Naruto alone. “Well, then I guess it’ll only be the two of us.”  
  
“Yeah,” Naruto breathed. Another beat of silence. Itachi snorted, to which Sasuke’s reply was a well-placed smack on the arm. Darkness and possible anger issues be damned, his brother was long overdue some kind of payback. The croissants hadn't even been that good.  
  
“Actually Naruto,” Sasuke finally said, breaking the silence. He had almost forgotten why he had called in the first place. They had just turned down the long alleyway to the Kawasaki mansion, so he needed to end the conversation. “Are the Himura girls a part of the channel?”  
  
Naruto made a negative noise. “Kaiyo used to be, but she left some years ago. None of the girls have a lot to do with the other kids honestly.”  
  
Sasuke nodded, narrowing his eyes in thought. So, the attack on the Himura Mansion couldn’t be a part of the possible revenge motive. Or maybe he was missing something else? Either way, he would have to ask Mrs. Kawasaki about it. While on that topic he made a mental note to also ask Kaiyo why she had left the group. Besides the obvious fact that they were all a bunch of snobbish rich kids who liked to bully people for the profit of it of course.  
  
The widow’s mansion finally broke out of the trees. “Alright, thank you Naruto.”

The blonde chuckled, “No problem. I guess you’re on the job then?”  
  
“Yeah,” Sasuke sighed, putting the car in park. “I have to run, but I’ll call you later about the time and place for the dinner, yes?”  
  
“Of course! I’m looking forward to it.” Naruto said, the eagerness clear in his voice. Sasuke really had to force himself to end the call and hadn’t realized he was smiling like a complete dope before he turned around and was met by his own face. Itachi had opened his phone and turned the front camera towards Sasuke.  
  
“Ha _ha_ , very funny,” he snarled. “Now can we please be serious? We have a job to do.”  
  
“Of course Ototo,” Itachi said pleasantly, before stepping out of the car. Resisting the urge to slam his forehead against the wheel and knock himself out, Sasuke decided on groaning miserably instead, as he too dragged himself out and followed his brother.  
  
They ended up waiting two minutes after ringing the doorbell, before the door finally opened. One of the disadvantages of having a large house, Sasuke knew. The Uchiha family home where his Grandparents lived was approximately the same size of Mrs. Kawasaki’s residence, and he could remember times he’d had to sprint from the other end of the residence to answer the door, only to find people had already left when he arrived. He liked the size of his apartment much better.  
  
Finally the door creaked open and a young tightlipped woman stuck her head out. Sasuke tried a polite smile, flashing his badge. “Hello, I’m Detective Uchiha Sasuke, and this is my partner Detective Uchiha Itachi. Is Mrs. Kawasaki home?”  
  
The woman’s eyes narrowed to slits.  
  
“Yes,” she practically spat and then said no more.  
  
Sasuke raised a brow. “Could we uh – could we please speak with her?”  
  
“Yes,” she spat again, much more vicious this time, before turning on her heel and marching through the house.  
  
“What a delightful personality,” Itachi muttered.  
  
Closing the door after themselves, they hurried after who Sasuke assumed was the butler. The house was as massive as he remembered it, however none of the surroundings sparked any recognition in him. Perhaps he had gone through a different door back then? No matter what, Sasuke really didn’t want to get lost in the widow’s home, especially not with the butler prowling the hallways.  
  
They were led through an endless number of rooms and halls, past countless bathrooms and dining rooms, before the butler finally stopped outside a massive black door. She turned around and made a hissing sound, then once again made that abrupt turn and was gone. Even Itachi looked slightly startled when Sasuke turned to share a glance with him.  
  
“Ready?” The older Uchiha asked. “I have a feeling you might need to bring out your mean-face Ototo.”

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and pushed the door open... And stepped right into yet another living room. Why couldn’t these people just have one of each room like every other normal person? Who needed the five, excluding this one, Sasuke had counted on his way through the house? It was kept in the same dark, chic style as the rest of the house and even had a bar. A bar where Mrs. Kawasaki sat and sipped an expensive looking cocktail. She was ruffling through some papers, not even bothering to look up when they entered.  
  
“Detective,” she greeted. “What can I do for you?”  
  
Itachi moved slightly beside him, and when Sasuke looked he realized his brother’s lips were already set in a tight line. He sighed; he really should have insisted his brother stayed back. If there was anyone who disliked wealthy assholes more Sasuke it was Itachi, and with the mood his brother was in today, they might need to get this over with quickly. “Mrs. Kawasaki, could you please reestablish your whereabouts at the time of the first and second fire?”  
  
The woman sighed and finally deigned a look over her shoulder. Pale eyes widened slightly when she spotted Itachi, and even turned all the way around in her barstool. Either she didn’t notice the glare that was leveled at her or she simply didn’t care, because she raked her eyes up and down Itachi’s body despite it. Although the light was dim Sasuke could clearly see the predatory look that took over her delicate features. The reaction wasn’t anything new. Itachi had the uncanny ability of wrapping lonely older women around his little finger.  
  
“You’re new,” she purred, and Sasuke rolled his eyes again. Itachi didn’t say anything.  
  
“Your whereabouts?” This earned Sasuke a vicious glare, but the woman turned her attention away from his brother.  
  
“Yes, yes. At the Himura fire I was at the company, and at the Minami fire Akane and I left brunch early to go shop.”  
  
A slow smile spread across Sasuke’s face. This was going to be a lot easier than he had thought. “Shopping the day of the Minami fire, you say?” He cocked his head. “Last time you told me you were at the company.”  
  
The reaction was instant; all color faded from Mrs. Kawasaki’s face, her eyes flickering back and forth between the detectives. Sasuke could practically see the wheels turning behind her eyes, trying to figure out how to get herself out of the hole she had just dug. “I, uh, yes of course – I must have made a mistake the first time… You can ask Akane, she will vouch for me.”  
  
“Except your daughter has told us you went to meet a friend, and that you weren’t together that day at all.” This time the woman’s hand went slack, dropping all the papers in a scattered pile on the floor. Her mouth slowly fell open as she stared at Sasuke in horror.  
  
“How do you know Ren Niko?”  
  
She blinked, “What?”  
  
Itachi stepped forward, a very unpleasant smile on his lips. “Your daughter told us you met with your good friend Ren Niko. We would like to know exactly why you felt the need to lie about this?”  
  
“And what you met about for that matter,” Sasuke chimed in.  
  
Mrs. Kawasaki exhaled a sob, raising her hands in a gesture of defense, “I swear to you I have nothing to do with the fires!”  
  
“That’s not what we’re asking you Ma’am.”  
  
“I – We… We just met over a cup of coffee that’s all. We went to Pakkun Café you can check! Niko isn’t the type people like me usually hang out with, and so I didn’t want the others to know who I was meeting.”  
  
Narrowing his eyes Sasuke considered the woman a bit before asking, “Are you aware Niko is an infamous Yakuza boss?”  
  
Mrs. Kawasaki just stared at him, blinking her eyes several times in a row before looking at her drink. “No… I, I had no idea.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Suddenly Itachi’s phone rang, interrupting whatever the widow might have been about to say.  
  
“Sir,” Itachi greeted. Sasuke didn’t have to look at the display to know it was Madara who had called his brother. No one else had earned enough of Itachi’s respect to have him call them “sir.” Furrowing his brows, Sasuke stared at Itachi, trying to get a read on his face. Madara knew they were meeting a possible subject, which meant he wouldn’t call if it wasn’t something of utmost importance.  
  
However, his brother’s face was as unreadable as ever when he hung up. He didn’t spare the widow a glance as he turned to whisper in Sasuke’s ear. “All but the Himura girls are the station. The other families’ kids have just been busted with drugs in their possession.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave some Kudos if you like this story <3


	12. I Got You Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooookay here we go again.
> 
> Drugs are mentioned in this chapter, and named for that matter, just so you know (((:
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
> (Btw, I changed the amount of chapters from fifteen to a "I have no fucking clue" because I legit have. no. fucking. clue. Apparently a detailed overview of what is to happen in each chapter won't hold when you actually start writing. I'll change it when I know how many there will be.)

Despite popular belief Sasuke didn’t go around punching people in the face. True, it had happened a few times over the years, but it could be counted on one hand, and he had never enjoyed it. At least not a lot, but honestly who didn’t get a bit of a kick out of knocking a man - who couldn’t keep his hands to himself - unconscious? _Either way_ , Sasuke really wasn’t prone to violence, since he believed it did nothing good at all, and only contributed to feed a vicious cycle of hurt and hatred.  
  
However, if Mr. Minami, the old toad, didn’t shut the fuck up within the next five seconds he might just end up doing it. Sasuke’s teeth had begun hurting from excessive gritting, the pain migrating to his head, making it throb uncomfortably.  
  
“I just don’t _understand_ ,” Mrs. Kawasaki whispered to his right. The woman had been unusually quiet ever since Itachi and Sasuke had told her what had happened back at the mansion. Instead of immediately launching into a defense of her daughter’s innocence the widow had turned pale as ash, and merely asked for a ride with the officers to the station. She had occasionally glanced at her phone, as if waiting for something, but besides the occasional muttered confusion as to how this had happened, she had said nothing.  
  
Thankfully, because Mr. Minami clearly had a _lot_ to say. “I demand you release them right this instant! Why I have _never_ experienced such bad etiquette from –“  
  
Sasuke tuned him out. He needed to or he would lose his badge and position, of that he was sure. Instead, he let Itachi handle the Minami patriarch, his brother’s cool exterior and indifference towards the outrage clearly pissing the man even more off. Finally, even Itachi seemed to get enough of the screaming, and ordered the man into an interrogation room.  
  
“Why would –“ Mrs. Kawasaki whispered again, still staring at her phone and Sasuke crouched down before her.  
  
“Do you need a glass of water Ma’am?” The woman’s pale complexion was starting to worry him, and though she might be a poisonous, mean bitch most of the time, Sasuke wasn’t about to let someone faint in front of him. Mrs. Kawasaki’s blank stare settled on him for a second, before slipping back to her phone. She shook her head without a word.  
  
Sasuke frowned. “Tell me if your change your mind, please?”  
  
She only nodded absentmindedly, and before Sasuke could prod any further another loud voice interrupted him. He turned his back to the widow, looking towards the source of the noise.  
  
“I told you we have no fucking clue where it came from! How many times do I have to say it?” It was Akane, who unlike her mother, didn’t seem to have a problem speaking at all. The family heirs all sat before Shisui’s desk, still waiting to get into an interrogation room which meant Sasuke finally had the… pleasure of meeting the last two members of the group. Nahara Hikaru and Oshiro Isao looked like different versions of Minami Daichi, both arrogant and way too confident in what their hairstyles would get them. At least they were quiet. Thank fuck.  
  
Shisui looked like he wouldn’t mind punching something (or someone) either, sending an exasperated look Sasuke’s way.  
  
“I haven’t said anything,” he reminded the girl, but the words fell on deaf ears.  
  
“We haven’t _done_ anything!” The only reason the heirs weren’t in each their interrogation room already, was because the officers had agreed Madara should be there as well. The drugs currently laying on Shisui’s desk, found in each of the heirs’ bags might not have a direct connection to the arson-cases, but Sasuke wasn’t about to take a chance. He and Itachi had decided that Sasuke should continue following the Kawasaki trail, both sure it was the best course of action. This meant Sasuke couldn’t help interrogating the kids, and since Itachi had his hands full with the only parent who had bothered showing up besides Mrs. Kawasaki, they needed an extra set of hands. Obito was working on one of his own cases, and although Madara technically had half the day off he had told them he wouldn’t mind helping.  
  
“It would be my _pleasure_ ,” the man had cackled, giving Sasuke the distinct notion that cutting a group of snobbish kids down to size wasn’t a bother to his uncle at all. Which really shouldn’t have come as a surprise.  
  
The sound of a door sliding open had Sasuke turn around with a relieved sigh.  
  
“Finally!” He hissed, eyeing his uncle’s leisure stride with bitter eyes. The man had clearly taken his sweet time and didn’t even have the nerve to look sorry about it. Madara just sent Sasuke an unimpressed glare, nodding towards the doors. “Don’t you have somewhere to be nephew? Or have I left my armchair for nothing?”  
  
“Don’t pretend you’re not looking forward to this,” Sasuke groused as he slid on his jacket, grabbing his badge and a set of keys. His uncle neither confirmed nor denied the accusation, just continued his unhurried pace to Shisui’s desk, but Sasuke noticed the wickedly pleased smile spreading over his face. He shuddered. Thank the Heavens he wasn’t one of the fools sitting in those chairs.  
  
Outside the air was crisp and biting, so Sasuke paused to dig a pair of gloves out of his pockets. This was most likely the only reason he noticed the huddled figure hiding behind one of the vans. Whispered words too low for him to hear but clearly desperate, had him move closer on soft feet. Before the voice turned familial, Sasuke noticed the long, straight hair cascading down a bend back, telling him exactly who was hiding behind the vehicle. Funny. He hadn't seen her leave at all.  
  
“You told me you had it under control!” Mrs. Kawasaki hissed fiercely, as Sasuke slid up on the other side of the van. He made sure to lift his feet so she wouldn’t hear him coming. Something told him the widow wouldn’t be inclined to continue her conversation if she was aware of his presence. And he _really_ wanted to know where this was going, since everything about it screamed _suspicious as fuck_.  
  
“Well you royally fucked up that’s for sure!” She continued in the same low hiss. Sasuke wished he could hear what the other person said, because whatever it was, it had Mrs. Kawasaki sputtering. “No of course not! We’re _friends_? Why would you even –“  
  
Before she could finish a police car rolled into the parking lot, cutting off whatever she had been about to say. Sasuke heard shuffling and peeked through the window of the van to the other side. Mrs. Kawasaki had straightened, phone nowhere in sight.  
  
He cursed silently, but moved away from the van. No idea in staying and getting caught, the woman might just run away, and he didn’t have any proof on what had just happened. Better go and get the tapes from the café Mrs. Kawasaki and Niko went to, then come back with (hopefully) more proof. He found the memo with the location to _Pakkun Café_ the widow had given them on their way to the station, and set up the GPS. Casting a quick glance towards the van, told him the widow was still there, staring up into the sky with an unreadable look. Sasuke put the car in gear, sending a silent prayer to whatever was listening, that the woman would stay.  
  
Thankfully it wasn’t a long drive, and the staff gave up the tapes without a fight. On more than one occasion had Sasuke been forced to come back with a search warrant, but the owner of the café didn’t even hesitate bringing him to the back. “I remember that day,” the elderly woman said casually. “Niko is a regular at the café, although I really wish she wasn’t.”  
  
And that was that Sasuke guessed. He for sure wasn’t gonna complain.  
  
On his way back to the station Itachi called him.  
  
“They’re all sticking to the same story,” his brother said as greeting. “No one knows where it comes from, although their fingerprints are all over the stuff.”  
  
Sasuke sighed, rubbing his forehead. “What do you think?”  
  
“I’m inclined to believe them.”  
  
“Yeah me too,” Sasuke mumbled, stopping at a red light. The tip about the drugs had been anonymous, and quite detailed. The informant even seemed to know exactly where they would be. Conveniently for the police, it had been a place with no exits whatsoever. It was almost as of the kids had been set up. “Has Mrs. Kawasaki said anything? And is she still there?”  
  
“Trust me, that woman has no intention of leaving her daughter. And she has actually,” Itachi confirmed, sounding thoughtful. “Apparently she's thoroughly convinced of the other kids’ quilt in the matter, while her daughter would never get involved in that kind of business.”  
  
Sasuke snorted. Obviously.  
  
“You know,” he mused, unable to keep the thought that had been nagging him for the past hours to himself any longer. “The fact this happens the moment we learn of a Yakuza Boss’ relationship with one of our suspects, especially one who is known for her drug dealing, is…”  
  
“Suspicious?” Itachi finished dryly.  
  
“Very,” Sasuke agreed, as he swung into the parking lot. He thought about telling his brother what he had overheard before leaving but decided against it. He didn’t know if Itachi was alone or not and didn’t want to take the chance. He needed the woman present at the station, not hiding somewhere, making things difficult. “I just got back, so I’m gonna go look over the tapes and see if anything else shows up.”  
  
“Take the back door,” his brother advised him before hanging up.  
  
Sasuke did take the back door, and he did go over the tapes methodically, but he didn’t find anything new at all. Sure, Ren Niko sat across Mrs. Kawasaki looking as mean as she always did, sipping her coffee and occasionally answering the widow’s rant. The women stayed for half an hour before paying, and hugging goodbye at the door. Sasuke leaned back in the armchair he had snatched in the lounge with a groan. Literally nothing suspicious had happened. It was almost laughable. As if the Yakuza had known Sasuke would come looking, and deliberately acted exemplary –  
  
Wait.  
  
Sasuke paused staring blankly up into the ceiling for a beat before whipping out his phone, dialing the number to the café. Thankfully, it was the owner who picked up.  
  
“Do you have surveillance outside the shop as well?” Sasuke asked after what was probably a rudely short exchange of pleasantries, but he honestly couldn’t be bothered. His mother wasn’t there to send him the evil eye, and time was of the essence. The owner didn’t seem to be bothered by it. “Of course,” she said. “All around the building actually. You want it?”  
  
“If you wouldn’t mind?”  
  
She laughed, “Oh not at all Officer. How should I –“  
  
“I’ll come back,” Sasuke sighed. There was no way around it, protocol demanded it of him. Besides, the Café had a responsibility in protecting their costumers as well, even if they were suspects in a case. That didn’t mean Sasuke would enjoy the fifteen-minute ride back to the Café, just because he hadn’t been farsighted enough to think of it when he was there.  
  
After hanging up Sasuke granted himself five minutes to swallow a whole glass of water in a desperate attempt to kill the headache he had brewing. He didn’t know what it was about the people involved in this case, but they had the uncanny ability to make his head hurt. On his way to the car he quickly tapped out a message and sent it to Itachi telling him where he would be. He had just pocketed his phone when it started ringing.  
  
“Naruto?” Sasuke whispered staring down at the familiar sunshine smile flashed across his phone, and promptly a feeling of dread washed over him. Why would he call now? He knew Sasuke was at work and... Like a dam breaking, fear, sharp and sudden, drowned him beneath its crushing waves.  
  
What if Naruto was calling to cancel? Maybe he had finally realized what was actually happening between them, and wanted to back out? Maybe he was going to tell Sasuke he didn’t want to be friends anymore. While Sasuke might be a tough, badass asshole most of the time, those traits had never been his saving grace when it came to Naruto. In fact, they usually evaporated on the wind and left an anxious fool in love instead. Stress on the word ”anxious”. Which was why Sasuke hung up.  
  
“Shit,” he cursed, banging his head against the car. Was he a fucking idiot?  
  
Vaguely aware the phone rang again, Sasuke hung up a second time without looking at who it was. His breaths were coming hard and fast, making the world spin on its axis. Clearly the stress over the case, and the development in his and Naruto’s relationship had kickstarted his anxiety big time. The usual malevolent whispers in his head nearly drowned out the beat of his heart, asking him if he was, in fact, an idiot? Could he not see how this case was doomed to fail? Had there not been failure after failure? And now he even had to worry about fucking _drugs_! Besides, did he really think this thing with Naruto would go anywhere remotely nice? Fucking stupid _failure_ –

 _Ding._  
  
Panting, he stared down at his phone. Naruto had texted him. With shaking fingers he opened the message, reading the single word that had been sent, over and over again.  
  
 _ **Idiot Naruto:**  
Breathe._  
  
Breathe? Sasuke tried to swallow a mouthful of air, but it was clumsy and shallow. Another message pinged in.  
  
 ** _Idiot Naruto:_**  
 _Again and again until it works. You’ve done this before remember? I’m here, just breathe_.

Dutifully Sasuke swallowed another breath, staring at the message. He kept doing it until it didn’t feel weird anymore, until the world once again stood still, and the words didn’t blur on the screen. Malicious words turned neutral, and carefully he tried to counter them; The case hadn’t failed yet. In fact, the drugs might just be the breakthrough they needed. Naruto knew what was going on between them, they had kind-of talked about it the day before, and even if he wanted it to stop, he wouldn’t end their friendship. In fact yesterday he had given Sasuke the green light to continue. Another breath. It was okay, it was going to be _okay_.  
 _  
Ding_.  
  
 _ **Idiot Naruto:**  
How are you?  
  
_With trembling fingers Sasuke grabbed the phone, and answered Naruto, but he managed without another breakdown.  
  
 _ **Sasuke:**  
How did you know?  
  
_ _ **Idiot Naruto:**  
You hung up on me. Twice. Usually, you follow up with a message asking me to call you later. And you sounded stressed earlier, which u know… anxiety has a tendency to follow.  
  
_Sasuke’s heart clenched. How he had managed to get a friend like Naruto he didn’t know, but he was pretty sure he didn’t deserve him.  
  
 ** _Sasuke:_**  
 _Should I be worried you know me so well?  
  
_ _ **Idiot Naruto:**  
_ _As if you don’t know all my quirks as well (;_

He wheezed, still breathless from all the hyperventilation, and leaned forward to rest his head against the cool metal of the car, only to wince away the second his skin made contact. Bending down to look in the side mirror, he noticed a red mark spreading across his forehead. Of course. He had smacked his face against the car, what had he expected would happen? Groaning Sasuke looked back at his phone. Naruto had sent another text.

 _ **Idiot Naruto:**  
Listen. Keep breathing and try to tone the worrying down a bit. I called to ask if we could do the date tomorrow? I have this thing I want to try out._  
  
Aaand, there went Sasuke’s sanity. A date. Naruto had called it a _date_. Sasuke would deny it to his dying days, but a tiny, excited scream may have slipped out of him in excitement. He definitely didn’t do a victory dance though. Absolutely not. Either way the sudden onslaught of anxiety had taken an equally sudden exit again, which he was eternally grateful for. He might need to take a couple days off soon, though, if he didn’t want it to happen again.  
 _  
 **Sasuke:**  
Yeah, of course, no problem. As long as you’re not dragging me into something stupid, we’re fine.  
  
 **Idiot Naruto:**  
Something stupid???? Never have I ever done that! Ungrateful wench.  
  
_ ** _Sasuke:  
_** _What would you like to call the Turkey Incident then?  
  
_ _ **Idiot Naruto:**  
_ _… Excuse me sir, didn’t we agree never to mention that again?  
  
_ _ **Sasuke:**  
_ _No. You told me I wasn’t allowed to, and I told you I didn’t give a fuck.  
  
 **Idiot Naruto:**  
I’m hurt. You’ve broken my heart. And my dignity. How many have you told?_  
  
A real laugh escaped Sasuke as his frantically beating heart truly slowed down. Leave it to Naruto to bring him back when he broke down. To know when he was needed, even though Sasuke hadn’t said anything. It pulled at his heartstring, the knowledge that he had Naruto with him. Sasuke wasn’t alone anymore.  
  
 ** _Sasuke:_**  
 _You don’t want to know.  
  
_ He paused glancing at the time on his phone. It was starting to get dark, and he needed to get going, if he wanted those tapes. Which he did. Desperately. Quickly Sasuke typed out another message, asking Naruto if they could talk later, and plan the date then. What he received was a picture of Naruto himself shooting him a cheeky pair of finger guns.  
  
The image had him blushing the whole way to the café, and he only managed to pull himself together when the owner asked if he had a fever. Sasuke desperately tried to ignore the knowing glint in her eyes, after he had sputtered out a fumbling lie, and _definitely_ decided to overhear her advice on good places for a date. Thankfully, he soon pulled her out of her meddling by pressing the issue of the tapes.  
  
“They’re still downloading onto the USB-stick,” the owner apologized. “But you could watch them here? And bring the stick with you, after?”  
  
“That’s a good idea. Thank you,” Sasuke said with a smile. The woman had been incredibly compliant regarding his requests and had been quite nice as well.  
  
She left him to it then, and went to close the café as Sasuke rewound the tapes to the day and time Mrs. Kawasaki and Niko had left the shop. The first camera, showing the alley to the left of the building gave him nothing, and neither did the back, so it was with his fingers crossed and prayers sent to Heaven Sasuke pressed play on the last camera.  
  
For all of five minutes nothing happened, but then…  
  
“ _Yes_ ,” he hissed when the women emerged into the picture, walking all the way to the end of the alley. Thankfully the quality of the camera was pristine, the picture as clear as day. For a while Niko and Mrs. Kawasaki seemed to be arguing about something, but then the flailing of arms stopped, and they stepped in for a hug. When they pulled apart Mrs. Kawasaki reached into her bag and took out multiple smaller plastic bags.  
  
Sasuke paused the frame and zoomed in, narrowing his eyes. Then, blooming slowly in tandem with the feeling of victory in his chest, a smile stretched his lips.  
  
“My, _my_ Mrs. Kawasaki,” he whispered cheerfully. “What are you doing with four bags of cocaine in that lovely purse?”


	13. Fuck Madara and His Stupid Armchair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is not the date. I know! We want these two fools to get their asses in gear but alas we have to wait just a little bit more. This is also a fairly short chapter, because it's mainly the conclusion of the drug-arc (or whatever you call it), and I just couldn't make both things work together.
> 
> NEXT chapter will contain one very awaited and possibly groundbreaking date starring to fools who don't know how to talk feelings. But fret not, the fluff will soon evolve into something else.
> 
> I would also love to once again repeat myself and say I absolutely adore all of you, and am endlessly thankful for replies and kudos and everything else you give me by reading this story.
> 
> *Edit: So I just added slow burn to the tags because I had apparently forgotten that. Which. I mean. If this doesn't deserve that tag Idk what will lol.
> 
> Enjoy <3

“Have you completely lost your mind mother!?” Akane practically screamed. “ _Drugs_?”  
  
Had Sasuke used that tone towards one of his parents, he would have received the stinging slap of a palm against his cheek. As it was, the widow just blushed deeply, locking her gaze on the ground. The image was almost the exact opposite of the reaction Sasuke had gotten when he confronted her with his discovery earlier. Sure, she had looked shocked, and even paled a little, but she had held her head high. Akane threw her hands up in a surrendering motion, “And you didn’t even succeed!”  
_  
This_ made the mother snap her focus to her daughter, the resemblance of anger flickering in her dark eyes.  
  
“That wasn’t my fault! And you will _not_ speak to me like that!” Mrs. Kawasaki hissed. Sasuke really didn’t see the point with the sudden display of “stern-parent”, the young woman clearly didn’t hold an ounce of respect for her mother. Not surprising if Mrs. Kawasaki usually just blushed and looked away, whenever her daughter confronted her. If that was how most of the wealthy kids were raised, their tendency to a complete lack of respect towards _anything_ made a lot more sense. The widow seemingly didn’t understand this, however, as she just continued saying; “I did this for you!”  
  
Akane laughed bitterly slumping into a chair beside her mother, “Forgive me when I say I really don’t give a fuck mother.”  
  
“Okay,” Sasuke sighed. Gods he was tired. “Could you please, in as great detail as possible, tell me exactly what happened Mrs. Kawasaki?”  
  
The widow’s gaze reluctantly shifted to him. “Yes, I suppose,” she muttered. “Will my sentence lessen if I cooperate?”  
  
Sasuke contemplated her for a while, before shaking his head.  
  
“I’m afraid I can’t promise you that,” he finally conceded. Unfortunately, he couldn’t lie, which in cases like this - where it probably would have motivated the culprit to just tell the truth and therefore not waste both of their time - really would have been favorable. As it was, Sasuke didn’t want to lose his job. Thankfully, and for reasons unknown to Sasuke, Mrs. Kawasaki just closed her eyes with a defeated sigh, before saying; “They weren’t going to give Akane her fair share of the money, and when civility and empty threats didn’t get me anywhere, I decided to… go about it another way.”  
  
“In plain words, please,” Sasuke pressed. Half-assed explanations did nothing for him. Mrs. Kawasaki reopened her eyes and pinned him with the haughty stare he had come to associate with her. “I knew Niko wouldn’t mind fucking things up for the others, so I asked if she could help me blackmail them.”  
  
“And so you asked her to plant the drugs on them? Why not do it yourself?”  
  
“I may know where to procure the goods Detective, but I’m not foolish enough to believe I could have planted them on the kids without them noticing, nor without getting my fingerprints all over it.” Her lips thinned in a vicious smile. “Niko’s people do.”  
  
“Do they though?” Akane grunted from beside her mother, eyes rolling so far back, Sasuke was shocked to see them return. Mrs. Kawasaki once again blushed a deep red, but she kept her focus on Sasuke this time.  
  
“They must have mistaken Akane’s bag for one of the other’s.”  
  
Sasuke really didn’t care. “You said it was to blackmail them. How did you intend to do that?”  
  
“When your people would bust the kids, I would offer the families an escape; Sudden proof of their heirs’ innocence –“  
  
“If they agreed to give Akane her fair share,” Sasuke finished for her. Mrs. Kawasaki nodded. In some ways he could understand the woman. The wealthy society might be ruthless to newcomers such as his own family, but it was nothing compared to how some of them treated women. Mrs. Kawasaki, especially as a widow, had probably had to claw her way to the top with whatever means necessary, and when you had crossed the first… Well, the others that followed would be easier to ignore. That didn’t mean he condoned her behavior. Or liked her better for that matter.  
  
“Why not go to a lawyer?” He asked, although he had a pretty good idea. His suspicion was confirmed when Mrs. Kawasaki shut her mouth tight, finally adverting her eyes from his. Of course the channel wouldn’t want to find themselves in court, the number of skeletons in their closet had to be appalling. Which led him to his next question;  
  
“So I’m going to assume you’re pretty pissed with them,” Sasuke started. “Pissed enough to start a few fires? Or have somebody else do it for you?”  
  
The widow’s alibies might still check out, sans the first one of course, but that didn’t mean Niko hadn’t been involved earlier as well. Akane practically melted into the table, a look of utter humiliation spreading across her face. “Please say no, _please_ say no,” she muttered.  
_  
Please say yes_ , Sasuke countered in his head. Partially because he wouldn’t mind the entire case concluded then and there, but also because he wouldn’t mind the young woman pulling back from all social appearances for a while. Or forever.  
  
Mrs. Kawasaki scoffed, “ _No_ , Detective. I did not start the fires. Several ideas for upcoming events and PR regarding the channel was in a drawer at Minami’s. If that had been my course of action, I would have burned his ridiculous library instead, the man is practically obsessed.”  
  
No. No of course not. Sasuke wanted to cry. Or punch someone. Preferably Mr. Minami because he really didn’t like him. Or maybe Madara, because his uncle had already gone back home.  
  
“However…” To say Sasuke’s head whipped up so fast it broke the sound barrier, would probably be a bit excessive, but it came close. Mrs. Kawasaki had a thoughtful look on her face, and her fingers tapped a nervous rhythm on the table.  
  
“Yes?” Sasuke prompted, trying not to sound too desperate.  
  
“I don’t know if you can use it but…” Mrs. Kawasaki threw another nervous look at her daughter, who was still staring down at the table in mortification. “There was another member, back in the beginning that is, Yoshida Seiji. He got, uh, _pushed_ out, pretty early on, which was probably for the best since his parents really weren’t _that_ well-off, but whatever –“  
  
Sasuke tuned her out. A former member of the channel? Who was kicked out, and whose parents weren’t that well off? His brows furrowed in thought. It was a long shot, he knew, especially since it had been a long _time_ according to Mrs. Kawasaki. Surely the young man would have done something earlier on if he was really angry. The lead was too good, though, Sasuke concluded in the end. He would have to follow up tomorrow and…  
_  
Tomorrow_. He quickly fished out his phone. Thankfully he didn’t have any missed calls, but it was pretty late, and Naruto had texted him an hour earlier asking if he could just call him when he got off.  
  
“Well ma’am,” Sasuke said, pushing his chair out. He clearly interrupted the woman by doing so judging by her glare. “My colleagues are gonna take over your case from now on. If you could please write down the name of the former member and whatever else you know about his current situation, that would be nice.”  
  
Since Mrs. Kawasaki had nothing to do with the arson, the drugs were no longer his concern, which meant either Obito or Itachi would finish up.  
  
Quickly gathering his things, and trying really hard not to just sprint out the fucking door, he only offered the room’s occupants a last half-assed nod before finally taking his first step towards freedom.

* * *

An hour later Sasuke stumbled through his front door, collapsing on the floor.  
  
“When this is over,” he told his ceiling. “I’m going to take a long vacation, very, very far away from everything Uchiha.” His ceiling didn’t seem very interested, so he pulled out his phone and pressed speed dial.  
  
“Yo,” Naruto greeted.  
  
“I hate my brother,” Sasuke greeted back. “And I hate Madara because he hung out with his armchair most of the day, and I hate Shisui just because he’s Shisui and he’s fucking annoying. And I _really_ hate Obito because the funky bitch spent most of his day drinking coffee with an old lady who practically solved his case for him.”  
  
It was probably a testament to the shit Naruto had had to deal with from Sasuke over the years, that the blonde just snickered and asked, “Are you lying on your floor?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Nice. How did an old lady solve Obito’s case?”  
  
“She had filmed the entire thing. Apparently, the thieves didn’t expect an old lady to have a surveillance system that rivals ours, or the threat a united neighborhood poses to their cause.”  
  
This made Naruto laugh for real, and the sound knocked the wind out of Sasuke. It had been a little over a _day_ since he had last seen him, and yet Sasuke’s stomach curled up in a tight ball of want and need. If he didn’t get that under control before tomorrow, he might just jump the blonde the moment he laid his eyes on him. Which would be unfortunate. And not a thing you did on a first (kind of date) date, he reminded himself sternly.  
  
“So,” Sasuke croaked. “Tomorrow. What do you want to try out?”  
  
“Oh! Right! So, there is this new thrift market in town, and since Christmas is next month, I wanted to go find some gifts for people. But if you’re super tired and just wanna go eat it’s not a –“  
  
“We’re going,” Sasuke grunted. There was no way he would ever deny Naruto anything (which the blonde could _never_ know) but he especially wasn’t going to refuse him when his voice turned light and expectant. Sasuke groaned. He was so fucking gone for the fool.  
  
“Great, thank you _so_ much Sasuke!” Naruto practically sang. “I saw this amazing jacket when I stopped by the other day and if I don’t buy that for mom, I will officially be the worst son ever. _Oh_ , and I found something for you and Sakura as well. Also there was this record player dad would just –“  
  
While Naruto chattered on, Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed properly for the first time that day. In the beginning of their friendship, Naruto’s babbling had annoyed the fuck out of him, and on more than one occasion had he left the room to escape the never-ending noise. He still did sometimes, when his mind was already full, but he mostly enjoyed it now. There was something incredibly safe about the hum of Naruto’s voice, like the gentle melody of a lullaby, or the clear tones of a piano.  
  
“ – and maybe I’m even gonna buy Jiraiya, the pervy bastard, something. But only because he promised me to dial down the peeping and is actually sticking to it. That kind of behavior should only be encouraged. Are you alright, by the way?”  
  
Sudden changes of topic was nothing new to Sasuke when dealing with Naruto, so he made an affirmative sound with no hesitation. “Yeah, I’m good. I think I might need a break soon though.”  
  
“You _have_ also been working a lot.”  
  
“First time leading a case,” Sasuke muttered as explanation, eyes sliding shut. He was _so_ tired.  
  
“Sasuke,” Naruto laughed in his ear.  
  
“Hmmmm?”  
  
“Don’t fall asleep on the floor.”  
  
“ ‘M not.”  
  
“Don’t lie to me. Get your ass to bed.”  
  
Sasuke groaned but forced his eyes open and rolled around so he could stumble to his feet.  
  
“Good,” Naruto cooed, the sound sending shivers down Sasuke’s spine.  
  
“When are we meeting tomorrow?” Sasuke asked, as he positively dragged his feet after him on his journey to the bedroom. He thought he could actually hear his bed calling him.  
  
“I’ll be there at twelve, so set your alarm to ten or something. You need sleep.”  
  
“Will do.”  
  
“You know what Uchiha, I like you a lot like this,” Naruto chuckled. “You being super sleepy I mean. You’re awfully obedient for once.”  
  
“Careful,” Sasuke growled, and maybe he imagined it, but it sounded like Naruto’s breath caught in his throat. Had he been slightly more awake, he might have said something salacious. “I remember just fine, and I won’t be this easy tomorrow.”  
  
Naruto laughed, but it sounded rather breathless. Sasuke licked his lips, as he opened the door to his room.  
  
“I’m here,” he said.  
  
“Then hang up and go to sleep.”  
  
“Hm.”  
  
“Don’t _‘hm’_ me bastard.”  
  
Sasuke quickly discarded his clothes, before crawling under the duvet with a content sigh.  
  
“Hang up,” he told Naruto, but his words were slurred so he tried to repeat himself. It didn’t change anything though, and Naruto laughed again. Sasuke smiled. He liked making the blonde laugh. He thought he might also like drawing other sounds from him, but before he could tell Naruto this, the blonde cut him off.  
  
“You’re getting delirious.”  
  
“Hm.”  
  
“Goodnight Sasuke.”  
  
As his eyelids finally closed completely, bringing a peaceful dark with them, Sasuke might have said something but he couldn’t be sure. Whatever.


	14. The Kind-of-Date That Almost Resulted in Death by Blushing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HERE, THE DATE HAS ARRIVED, and the chapter can only be described as being a chunky motherfucker. Twenty pages of pure fluff, angsty handholding, lots of cussing from Sasuke and an excessive amount of blushing from a certain blonde.
> 
> Also Madara is sneaky and we stan.
> 
> Now, I have a bit of a disclaimer, which is I won't post another chapter before I have edited the ones I have already posted. This is because I went back to read through some of them, and realized there were a few mistakes and it's physically hurting me ((((: I will NOT rewrite them completely, but I am going to fix a few mistakes (mostly spelling). I don't know how long that's going to take, but I promise it won't be months lol. I hope.
> 
> EITHER WAY, enjoy you lovely lovely lovely people <3

Uchiha kids had always been subjected to a lot of rules regarding appearance. Actually, they had been subjected to a lot of rules in general, but especially the family’s façade had been important to the elders.  
  
In plainer words, their childhood sucked.  
  
Example one: Crying was a big no-no since only weak people did that, which meant that if you got bullied in school you squared the fuck up, blinked away your tears and went to tell a teacher. The teacher would then proceed to have a _very_ serious conversation with the bully, and afterwards _promise_ you that it wouldn’t happen again. It would. They would hit you again. They would throw out your lunch again. They would call you emotionless and scary again. But you didn’t cry. Because you were an Uchiha.  
  
Example two: Christmas morning had the unfortunate effect of keeping kids up all night, waiting to see what Santa put in their stockings. This obviously wouldn’t do because the kids needed their sleep so they could study (yes you guessed right, everything came down to education in the Uchiha households) which meant that Santa didn’t put anything in their stockings. Or under the tree. Because there _wasn’t_ a tree. Or stockings.  
  
So, it was safe to say it had been a _very_ long time since Sasuke had looked so much forward to something, he woke up a whole hour before he needed to, stomach tightened in anticipating knots. He did today.  
  
Raising a hand he reached under his shirt to rest it over his frantically beating heart, a wide smile spreading in step with each thump, as they all seemed to leave an echo whispering: _Naruto_.  
  
Good lord he was getting cheesy. A ding made him open his eyes, and he reached blindly for his phone with his free hand. The light from the screen made him blink his eyes a few times, before he was able to zero in on the words. Itachi. Of course.  
  
 _ **From: Evil Fucking Demon Lord**  
  
_ _Yoshida Seiji. I found his address. Apparently, he is only visiting home for a few days, so you might want to hurry up if you want to speak with him. But please don’t let this ruin your day today. Because you’re going on a_ date _with_ Naruto _. Who you’ve seemingly been in love with since forever, not that I’ve heard about any of this, and frankly I’m a little disappointed at this lack of information on your part. Either way. Have a nice day and give Naruto a kiss from me (:  
  
_ Which meant Sasuke’s plans of bringing Naruto home with him after the date just went down the drain. He knew he couldn’t expect his day off to be respected when he was the lead on a case, but he had nevertheless foolishly allowed himself to hope either way. With a groan that probably woke his neighbors Sasuke dropped his phone to the floor, burrowing his face into the pillows. Nothing to do about it, he told himself. He would just have to save that for another good time.  
  
Using all the willpower he could muster (kindly sponsored by raging irritation towards his older brother and the rest of his family) Sasuke pulled himself up and out of bed.  
  
Padding barefoot towards his bathroom was always a cold experience in the apartment due to the expensive wood under his feet. When he had moved away from the Uchiha compound his parents had mostly let him decide things for himself, but there _had_ been a few requirements. Because he had been expecting more than they had ordered in the end, Sasuke ended up mindlessly agreeing to them all without thinking too much about it.  
  
Luckily, they had been reasonable; Fugaku and Mikoto demanded the place to be expensive (two words; outward appearance), they had to pay all expenses and his mother would be allowed to decide at least one feature in the place. Hence the cold wooden floors every morning. The only places with underfloor heating in the apartment was in the bathroom and kitchen, where tiles had replaced wood.  
  
After cushioning his feet in the slippers Obito had gifted him last Christmas (Sasuke always forgot to put them in his room despite knowing the consequences) and splashing his face twice with water as cold as it came, he deigned Itachi a response.  
  
 ** _Sasuke:_**  
 _Your metaphorical lips aren’t getting anywhere near him. I’ll go talk to Yoshida later today_.  
  
He stared at the text for a few seconds, then added an _“and fuck you”_ just for good measure, before grabbing a pair of shorts and pocketing his phone.  
  
“Coffee,” he muttered and shuffled to the kitchen.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke had a fashion crisis.  
  
Uchiha Sasuke _never_ had a fashion crisis, because he looked fucking exquisite no matter what he wore, a fact he wasn’t above acknowledging. He was, actually, a firm believer it was a basic human right to think you were the hottest piece of ass to ever walk the earth, as long as you weren’t a dick about it.  
  
That could probably be worded better, but Sasuke had never claimed an affinity for verbal skills, he was an Uchiha for fucks sake, people should think themselves blessed he offered more than a well-placed _hn_.  
 _  
Anyway_. Fashion crisis.  
  
Sasuke stared helplessly at the five outfits he had used an entire hour narrowing it down to. Time was ticking, and he only had ten minutes before Naruto would be there.  
  
No, scratch that, he had fifteen minutes because the blonde was consistently five minutes late to everything in his life. But Sasuke hadn’t even brushed his teeth yet, so he really needed to figure something out. For two insane seconds he considered asking his brother or Sakura because they were the only people besides Naruto with a fashion sense he could acknowledge. Then he realized what he was thinking, and quickly grabbed a random outfit from his bed.  
  
Black baggy, vintage jeans, black T-shirt, black belt with silver details and a matching necklace. The only part of the outfit that wasn’t black was the oversized jacket in a light snake-print, and a pair of white Doc Martens, he rarely used because they were a bitch to clean. Only Naruto could make him bring those out, beside maybe his mother, if she asked him to dress up for something.  
  
Sasuke had just rinsed his mouth of toothpaste when the doorbell chimed followed closely by the sound of the door opening. Exactly five minutes later than they had agreed.  
  
“Hellooo –“ Naruto sang cheerfully, promptly kicking Sasuke’s heart into overdrive. He threw himself a last nervous look in the mirror, before leaving the bathroom.  
  
“Hey,” Sasuke called. “You ready to –“  
  
Words died on his tongue the second Naruto came into view, partially because the blonde looked so fucking _beautiful_ and the sight knocked the wind from his lungs, but also because – “… Naruto are you not aware of how cold it is outside?”  
  
The blonde looked confused for a few seconds before he gazed down himself, and blushed a deep crimson red. He was wearing tight black jeans, with a white plain tee and the pair of Jordan’s Sasuke had picked out for him a few years back. Which, in itself, wasn’t a problem except the idiot had chosen to wear an (Gucci seemingly) oversized denim jacket and nothing else.  
  
“Well yes,” he muttered, wringing his _bare_ hands together. “But I wanted to look at least somewhat as good as you.”  
  
He wanted to… He wanted to look _at least somewhat as good as Sasuke_!? Was he a fool?  
  
“Are you serious?” Sasuke gaped, then before he could think it through, he continued. “Naruto you could wear fucking Crocs and speedos and still look like something out of a dream.”  
  
The blonde blinked three times in rapt confusion before a brilliant smile split his face, “You think I look like something out of a dream? Aww, Sasuke!”  
  
On cue mortification in its purest form spread through Sasuke like a wildfire. Shit. _Shit, shit, shit, shit_ , how did his mouth always manage to spit things like that out without his permission, around Naruto? Not that he didn’t mean it, Gods knew he did, but he hadn’t wanted the blonde to know in case he got scared and… Except Naruto didn’t look scared at all. At closer inspection he actually looked really happy.  
 _  
We’re going on a date_ , Sasuke reminded himself. _A kind-of-date._ _I’m allowed to say stuff like that._ That realization almost knocked him off his feet, so he quickly grabbed Naruto by the arm and dragged him towards his bedroom.  
  
“Don’t let it get to your head,” he muttered, but he was hiding a smile.  
  
“Too late,” Naruto cooed behind him. “I look like a dream he said, I could rock a pair of Crocs he said, I – What the fuck happened here?”  
  
Okay, so Sasuke might have forgotten about the clothes still strewn across his entire room. Which was a tiny bit unfortunate because he had been quite determined Naruto wasn’t gonna know about that. The blonde knew Sasuke well enough to understand the gravity of him having a fashion crisis. “I haven’t had the time to organize my laundry yet,” Sasuke lied like a _liar_. “Don’t judge.”  
  
Naruto looked truly unimpressed, crossing his arms over his chest when Sasuke let him go to sort through the piles of clothes on the floor. Where had he put it? “If you say so.”  
  
Sasuke threw him a dirty look, before diving back into the piles. He had just the thing in mind, but he wasn’t sure if he had imagined it in the pile of clean clothes, or if – Aha! He straightened and threw a white hoodie in Naruto’s face.  
  
“Put that on,” he ordered and turned around to rummage through his drawers in search of an extra pair of gloves. The hoodie was one of his favorites, sporting a giant embroidered tiger on the front and since Naruto’s jacket was oversized it shouldn’t be a problem to fit it underneath. Finally, he found a pair of black leather gloves, and turned around to throw those at Naruto as well. The blonde had seemingly just put his denim jacket back on and had turned to the mirror to look himself over, one arm raised to bury his nose in the sleeve of the hoodie.  
  
Sparkling eyes met Sasuke’s through the mirror, a faint blush spreading across tan cheeks.  
  
“It smells like you,” Naruto whispered softly. Sasuke’s brain immediately shut down all its functions. Jaw slightly unhinged he could only stare at his friend, as Naruto turned his attention back to the outfit, rotating slowly so he could check it out from all angles.  
  
Did the man truly have no understanding of how devastatingly beautiful he was? How could Naruto not see the way his eyes burned like blue suns, how his smile crinkled the skin around them delightfully, how his hair gently swept across his forehead because it could never decide where to stay? How could he not see how much he did for others, simply by being him? Every fiber of Sasuke’s body screamed _mine_ as he took in the content look on Naruto’s face, the way his hoodie wrapped itself around the blonde’s body closer than Sasuke himself had ever been and could ever get. It took everything in him not to reach out and grab, to _touch_.  
  
Sasuke was feeling a tiny bit faint, when Naruto again looked up with questioning eyes. “Ready to go?”  
 _  
Always_ , Sasuke thought fiercely. _Anywhere_.

But the words stayed in his mind, never leaving his lips.

* * *

Turned out the Thrift Market was actually cool as fuck. It was situated in the middle of Konoha’s hipster district, divided between five squares within walking distance of each other, all filled to the brim with stands (in a seemingly endless multitude of colors) and trailers and people.  
  
Which was the only immediate problem Sasuke could find to be honest. The people.  
  
He groaned, shuffling closer to Naruto so he wouldn’t lose the blonde in the throngs of people pushing past. The blonde sent him a bemused smile, “That sounds severe. Whatever is the problem?”  
  
“ _People_ ,” he hissed, shooting an evil glare at a rude elder man who had actually _pushed_ Sasuke out of his way with a hand against his shoulder blades. Naruto rolled his eyes, and grabbed him by the elbow so he could drag them into a relatively free spot between two stands. Once there Naruto started rearranging his backpack-slash-messenger bag.  
  
“You don’t say? I would never have guessed. Uchiha Sasuke annoyed by the presence of people? My entire view on the world just shifted at least twenty degrees by that statement.”  
  
“Now listen up you insufferable –“  
  
“Here,” Naruto suddenly interrupted him, done arranging his bag. Sasuke stared at him pretty fucking confused to say the least, and Naruto rolled his eyes (again) shaking his hand at him. It was stretched towards Sasuke’s own. Which was still in his pocket. Which meant… “Take my hand you fool!”  
  
Oh. _Oh_! So quickly it was probably slightly embarrassing Sasuke’s gloved hand was out of his pocket grabbing Naruto’s. Although his skin was prevented from touching the blonde’s he could still feel the warmth and imagine the feeling. Sasuke only realized he was staring at their joined hands, when he was suddenly pulled back into the crowd again. Naruto led the way, shooting a toothy smile over his shoulder. “Hold on tight, yeah?”  
  
Sasuke honestly hadn’t needed to be told, but he tightened his grip around the hand, nonetheless, lengthening his stride so he caught up to Naruto. They continued like that for a good while, merely strolling around, shoulders bumping into each other more often than not. It was…  
  
Peaceful.  
  
Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. Relaxing never came easy to him like it did for Naruto, and sometimes he needed his friend to gather at least the resemblance of it. Other times, like right then, the peace was inevitable, letting him _breathe_.  
  
A group of teenagers suddenly ran past Naruto at breakneck speed, one of them slightly off course catching the blonde at the shoulder and shoving him forward.  
  
“Shit! Sorry dude!” The gangly boy screamed before dashing on. The push had dislocated their hands, and for three terrible seconds Naruto was nowhere in sight. Sasuke managed to reach an impressive level of worry (had Naruto fallen? But Sasuke hadn’t _seen_ him fall, most likely the crowd had just swallowed him up, right?) before a soft poke on his shoulder made him turn, revealing a disgruntled Naruto.  
  
“Can I go scream at some teens or will that get me arrested?” Sasuke barely refrained from tackling Naruto out of relief. He was starting to embarrass himself with the excessive protectiveness, but he didn’t think he could stop. The need to make sure Naruto was safe had become primal.  
  
“It will not, but I think I have a better idea,” Sasuke chuckled slightly breathless and reached out to grab Naruto’s hand again. Only this time he twisted them and threaded their fingers together. It had bothered him before, that they hadn’t done it. After the shopping trip Sasuke saw it as the only way they _should_ hold hands, since they had already popped that specific cherry.  
  
Despite this the action still managed to make Naruto blush deeply. When he adverted his eyes and shuffled around, Sasuke’s brows drew together in worry.  
  
“Is this not okay?” He asked lowly. No matter how much _he_ wanted to do it, Sasuke wouldn’t force it on Naruto. New situations had always been hard on the blonde, because he didn’t know what they required from him, and ever since Naruto had confessed being scared of changing into something bad, Sasuke had been adamant to make sure he wouldn’t push him into situations like that. But when Naruto looked back up at him it was confusion and not fear that twisted his features.  
  
“Why…” He started slowly, but then realization seemed to hit him. “Oh, no! Don’t you dare let go!”  
  
Sasuke barked out a surprised laugh at the ferocity of the demand, and Naruto blushed an even _deeper_ crimson.  
  
“I – I mean, uhm – _stop laughing Sasuke!_ – I really don’t mind, actually you…” The blonde was waving his free hand in Sasuke’s face trying to make him stop laughing, clearly embarrassed by the several bystanders who had turned their heads trying to see what all the commotion was about. “I need to tell you something!”  
  
This finally made Sasuke shut up.  
  
“Oh?” He raised a brow in anticipation.  
  
While usually the bravest person Sasuke knew, all courage seemed to leave Naruto the moment he held Sasuke’s attention. Lips pressed tightly shut, as blue eyes narrowed before he quickly whipped around.  
  
“Never mind,” he muttered tugging Sasuke along, flat out ignoring the other’s pleas for an explanation.  
  
“You can’t just say that and not follow up! _Naruto!_ ”  
  
“Oh, there is the jacket I want to give mom! Sasuke hurry up we don’t want to miss our chance!”  
  
Grudgingly Sasuke followed without another word (mainly because Naruto was chattering at the speed of light), in accepted defeat. If it was important the blonde would ask later, he figured.  
  
The saleswoman was a nice middle-aged lady with an impeccable style. The outfit she wore was more than well put together, and the clothes she sold was downright incredible. And expensive, as it turned out.  
  
“ _Fifteen_ thousand Yen!?” Naruto sputtered, turning shocked eyes to Sasuke who tried very hard not to laugh at the comical reaction. He was pretty sure that wouldn’t go down well with the other. Luckily Naruto’s attention whooshed back to the saleswoman, who wasn’t hiding her entertainment at all.  
  
“It’s excellent quality young man,” she snorted, even as her gaze turned sly. “But maybe I’ll be willing to haggle a bit?”  
  
And thus ensued a tenacious battle of offers, light insults as answer and a good deal of haughty _ha-_ you’ve-got-to-be-kidding-me’s. At first Sasuke was satisfied merely watching Naruto fight for his goal, and even aided him a few times, but when the two hagglers went back to the beginning, seemingly determined to go through every offer once more, his attention wandered away.  
Eyes sweeping across the market, not really seeing because most of his attention was reserved keeping Naruto close (the blonde had started taking posturing steps forward in answer to the saleswoman’s threatening hand movements), Sasuke only noticed the wares of the bright yellow stand, the third time he looked that way.  
  
He blinked, zooming in. A glint of turquoise beckoned him closer, and biting his lip, Sasuke thought for no more than a second before deciding to just go for it. Naruto had been okay with the handholding, and this was a _date_ , so it wouldn’t be weird. Besides it was so _Naruto_ , it would be a downright crime not to buy it. Not daring to stall too long in case he lost all courage, Sasuke quickly leaned in and asked Naruto to stay where he was.  
  
“I’ll be back in a second,” he promised, to which Naruto just nodded absentmindedly, focus pinpointed on the lady.  
  
“That is a _ridiculous_ prize for a jacket! Do I look like Tony Stark to you? Or Batman? You can say yes, by the way, I would be very flattered.”  
  
Sasuke left him to it with a fond shake of his head. There was no doubt in his mind Naruto would get nowhere despite his stubborn struggles. His attention span simply didn’t allow it. Which in correlation meant Sasuke needed to hurry.  
  
Pushing through the crowd, he had probably managed to step on at least five feet before he finally arrived at the stand that had caught his attention. “Excuse me sir, how much for the necklace with the turquoise gem?”  
  
The owner of the stand had been dozing off in a chair, a book covering his face. At Sasuke’s question he stirred, slowly raising his head. The book felt to the ground with a dull thump, revealing a handsome face surrounded by long brown hair.  
  
“Huh?” The owner blinked a few times, and Sasuke sighed pointing to the necklace that had caught his eye.  
  
It was beautiful. The gem was triangular in shape with uneven patches in a darker nuance of the otherwise green-turquoise color. Two small silver pendants with white pearls flanked each side of the gem, all three parts strung on a thin black cord. Something about it had tugged at Sasuke the same way Naruto did, and up close the feeling seemed only stronger, almost as if the jewelry belonged with the blonde. “Eleven-thousand Yen.”  
  
Sasuke startled. The owner had straightened and was considering him with a tiny smile. Glaring right back, because he didn’t like the knowing tint to the stranger’s lips, Sasuke scoffed, “Is it even real?”  
  
The man raised both eyebrows, “The gem? Yes. My brother makes these in hand and is too much of a snob to use anything other than material of the highest quality.”  
  
Well. Shit. An overpriced jacket was one thing, and though Sasuke might be an asshole he wasn’t gonna rob a hardworking man of his due profit. Glancing back at Naruto all doubt quickly evaporated from his mind, and he pulled out his wallet. “Can you wrap it up?”  
  
That Godsdamn smile was back, but the man grabbed the necklace without a word. While he got busy packing the necklace in a stylish bag, Sasuke counted the cash he would need, stacking it neatly, however, when he handed them to the owner, the man pulled out half of it and gave it back to a very confused Sasuke.  
  
“Did I count it wrong?” He asked attempting to recheck the amount in his hands, but the owner stopped him.  
  
“I cut off half of the price,” he explained, the smile constant on his lips even as he talked. “It’s for the blonde man over there, right?” He nodded towards Naruto.  
  
“Oh. Yes.” Sasuke stammered, too surprised to be an asshole.  
  
“Are you on a date?”  
  
“Kind of.”  
  
The man laughed, “A kind-of-date, huh? So, you haven’t talked about it yet.”  
  
The way he stated that like he knew all of Sasuke’s secrets, finally managed to piss him enough off to actually kickstart the rude part of his brain. “That is literally none of your fucking business.”  
  
Infuriatingly his low growl only managed to make the man laugh heartily and say, “No I don’t suppose it is! Here you go.”  
  
He handed over the now bagged necklace, dismissing Sasuke completely by covering his face with the book again.  
  
Naruto ended up saving the infuriating cock-knob’s life by calling out to Sasuke, and since he cared much more about keeping his little purchase a secret from the blonde rather than tearing the hair out of the man’s scalp, Sasuke settled on a vicious snarl before whipping around and stalking back to Naruto. “Who got your panties in a twist?”  
  
Sasuke grumbled something unintelligible, quickly steering Naruto to the other side of the market, as far away from the yellow stand as possible. The necklace was safely tucked away in one of Sasuke’s pockets, the weight a nerve rattling presence.  
  
“Just another fucking idiot who decided to barrel into me. So, you got it?” Sasuke was quick to divert the attention away from him, to the paperback Naruto was carrying. The blonde beamed, shoving it closer to Sasuke so he could have a look. “I got the price knocked down to fifteen-thousand Yen!”  
  
It was a lost cause trying to hide the huff of amusement that escaped Sasuke at the statement. “You’re aware that was the original price, right?”  
  
“What? No –“ Naruto paused, face scrunched up in concentration. You could see the moment the realization ticked in, by the slow dull look overtaking his features. Groaning Naruto hid his face in his hands. “I’m a fucking idiot.”  
  
“No, you just picked the wrong opponent,” Sasuke reassured him. “That woman haggles all day, probably has for years – and is one hundred percent in possession of a longer attention span than you, sweetheart.”  
  
“Calling me nice things doesn’t make the insult go away you know,” Naruto grumbled, but reached out and grabbed Sasuke’s hand despite the affronted tone. The fact that threading their fingers together so swiftly had become an ordinary thing between them, warmed Sasuke to the core. With a secret smile he tugged Naruto closer, so their shoulders bumped together, nudging the blonde onwards. “Whatever you say Sugar-Muffin.”  
  
“Call me that again and I’ll punch you in the face Sasuke, see if I don’t.”

* * *

The rest of Naruto’s haggled purchases at the Thrift Market was a success, entirely thanks to Sasuke who turned out to be exceptional at it. He had surprised even himself when he had first knocked off a third of the price on the record player, and later again when Naruto had spotted a bag, he wanted to gift Sakura. The satisfaction in succeeding at something was only topped by the look of pure pleasure and appreciation on Naruto’s face. Although the number of hugs Sasuke received as payment for his victories was probably the best part of it all.  
  
“I’m never going thrifting without you again!” The blonde exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Sasuke’s neck for the fifth time within the last hour, and Sasuke was pretty sure his brain was in severe need of oxygen, because the world kept spinning like a hamster-powered wheel.  
  
“Sure,” he managed to croak into Naruto’s neck, where his nose had forcefully (but much desirably) been buried. The scent of sunshine and wind was only encouraging the spinning, so Sasuke was more than grateful that Naruto seemed too engrossed in looking over the recently purchased bag, to notice Sasuke staggering when he let him go.  
  
Forget about the dangers of police work, Sasuke was much more afraid of what Naruto could do to him with a single touch.  
  
A cold wind suddenly rushed past them, rippling through their clothes. It had gotten slightly darker outside due to the heavy clouds gathering above, and Sasuke checked his watch. It was a little past two pm, so lunch was a reasonable decision. Naruto didn’t hesitate to agree when Sasuke asked if they should head to the café.  
  
The car (not Naruto’s cabriolet since it had officially become too cold to be an enjoyable ride, but Minato’s Mercedes) once warmed properly up, was a welcome trade to the cold market, and it didn’t take long before Sasuke could get rid of his gloves. Grabbing the moment of warmth as an opportunity, Sasuke opened his phone to check the two messages that had arrived throughout the day. Since no one had bothered calling him, he had figured the messages weren’t too important, but it didn’t hurt to check.  
  
One was from his father, asking when he bothered to show up at the Uchiha compound again, which Sasuke completely ignored. Had his mother asked he would have given an answer immediately but seeing as his father still wasn’t capable of requesting Sasuke’s presence in a polite manner, he wasn’t gonna reward the man by either answering _or_ showing up. Sasuke didn’t fool himself into thinking his little project of teaching his father better manners would actually succeed, but he wasn’t going to let it go too easily. Even if he didn’t get kinder words or warmer hugs, the satisfaction that came from defying the man would be enough for a while.  
  
The next message was from Itachi who had sent him the kiss-emoji as answer to Sasuke’s text earlier that day. Which reminded him…  
  
“Naruto?” The blonde who had been humming along a song on the radio, stopped and flicked his eyes to Sasuke before quickly turning them back to the road. “What’s up?”  
  
Sasuke winced, “Um, I kind of forgot to tell you I have to go meet a possible suspect later today, so I’m afraid I’ll have to leave after lunch.”  
  
“Oh! That’s not a problem at all,” Naruto laughed, clearly amused by Sasuke’s worry. “I had actually thought about checking up on Chiasa either way.”

“Is something wrong?” Last time he had seen or heard words about the girl was the day of the fire at the Himura Mansion. Guiltily he realized she had totally slipped his mind in the mess with the drugs.  
  
Naruto shook his head, even as his brows drew together. “No, not really but… Around this time of year Chiasa turns super sad. I think it’s because we’re drawing near the anniversary of her injury, although I’m not sure.”  
  
Nodding slowly, Sasuke thought back to his brief meeting with the girl, “What happened, by the way? If I’m allowed to know of course.”  
  
“Ah,” Naruto laughed again, but it was an unhappy sound. “No one knows.”  
  
“No one?” Sasuke raised his brow, surprised. Obviously, no one could force the kid to say something if she didn’t want to, but he hadn’t expected that at all. He had always figured people told at least one person if they had been subjected to a traumatic experience. It had to be awful keeping such a painful experience to oneself.  
  
“No one,” the blonde confirmed, turning right and rolled the Mercedes into the parking lot connected to the café. “I’m not even sure if someone did it to her, or if she did it to herself.” His voice sounded pained, and when he parked the car in an empty lot, Sasuke reached over and squeezed his hand.  
  
“I saw what you did for her just by being there Naruto,” he said softly. “When the time is right, I’m sure she’ll tell someone.”  
  
“Yeah. I just… I wish someone could help her by _knowing_ as well.” Naruto threw Sasuke an unsure look and worried his lip before continuing quietly; “The first two months after the kidnapping I wrote down everything that had happened _every day_ , just to get it out. The memories were too loud and painful to keep inside my head.”  
  
Shocked to his core, Sasuke couldn’t keep the choked sound that escaped him back. He had never heard that part before, despite the fact Naruto had told him everything Akatsuki had done to him.  
  
Fury; hot, blazing, _dangerous_ coursed through him, tightening his throat and temporarily suffocation him with the desire of revenge. Those bastards had hurt so many people, and ruined so many lives all for the sake of _money_. It was disgusting to think people like that had dared touch his Naruto. Suddenly warm hands settled around Sasuke’s nape and then Naruto’s forehead came to rest against his, silky blonde hair tickling his temples.  
  
“It’s okay,” Naruto whispered softly, dragging his fingertips up and down Sasuke’s nape in slow strokes. The act nearly wrenched a hysterical laugh from him; Why was Naruto soothing _him_? When Naruto was the one who had been hurt? Sasuke snarled, angry at the people who had hurt the person who meant the very most to him, and angry at himself for making Naruto care for him, when he wasn’t the one who needed it.  
  
“I’ll get them,” Sasuke promised, voice dripping venom. “One day, I’ll get them and then they’ll rot in jail for the rest of their lives, I _swear_ it, Naruto.”  
  
“I believe you,” Naruto’s breath ghosted over Sasuke’s lips and though his eyes shone suspiciously, a tiny smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. “But not today, not now. Besides, I think it's vital we get some food in you within the next half hour or I’m afraid you’ll go feral.”  
  
Slightly embarrassed by his viciously protective antics (people generally avoided mentioning The Akatsuki around him for reasons freshly displayed), Sasuke only grunted and reluctantly pulled back. The only thing that soothed his discomfort was the knowledge that Naruto would have reacted the same way as he, had the situation been reversed. “See you’re already non-verbal.”  
  
“Shut it,” Sasuke bit out, but the tone lacked the heat the words implied. The anger was slowly ebbing out, its absence reminding him of the empty room in his stomach instead.  
  
After they had climbed out of the vehicle, Sasuke had to go rescue Naruto from his own clumsiness since the parking lot was covered in a thin layer of ice, something the blonde didn’t mix well with. This meant the walk to the café took five minutes longer than it should have, and that none of them realized the café was actually a restaurant before they stepped in.  
  
Naruto’s grip of death on Sasuke’s bicep slowly fell away in tandem with the blonde’s jaw opening in a disbelieving gape.  
  
“This is quite –“ he said slowly, blue eyes wide as they took in their surroundings.  
  
“Voluptuous? Stimulating? Sensual? Dare I say _erotic_?” Sasuke finished for him, slightly hysterical. He was going to fucking _murder_ Madara the sly sack of shit. This was _not_ a cozy café to grab a bite on your kind-of-date, no _sir_. This was the place you took your partner when you wanted foreplay outside your bed.  
  
The restaurant was kept in dark wine-red nuances, its windows partially blocked by heavy black curtains effectively casting the entire space in shadows, which were held at bay by candlelight. Black and gold roses ( _of course_ , Sasuke thought, Madara would like the tackiness of the place) laid in extravagant decorations on the only-for-two tables scattered around, in _very_ good distance to the others. Sasuke decided not to dwell on the meaning of that for too long.  
  
Naruto mumbled something under his breath, not taking his eyes of the gigantic motherfucker of a chandelier that hung from the center of the ceiling. Sasuke kept expecting the Phantom to burst out any minute and nuke the shitty thing. He honestly wouldn’t mind.  
  
“Well, we’re here,” Naruto muttered, glancing at Sasuke nervously. “Might as well give it a shot? I’m sure it’s expensive, so it would be a waste not to use the gift cards…”  
  
Sasuke considered the blonde for a while, finally noticing the way he kept licking his lower lip. The pink tip of his tongue was fucking with Sasuke’s breathing, and he quickly let go of plotting his uncle’s murder. He had better things to do.  
  
With a grin he was sure that couldn’t be describes as anything less than indecent, Sasuke hooked two fingers with Naruto’s pulling him towards the counter. Doing his best to ignore the desperate whine that fell from the other’s mouth as they went (and failing _miserably,_ fucking _fuck_ he needed to hear that again someday), Sasuke turned his attention to the waitress greeting them with a polite smile.  
  
“Table for two?” She asked and showed them to a remote table in the far-right corner of the restaurant. Only after she had left them with two menus, did Sasuke look back at Naruto whose eyes seemed to be fixed on Sasuke’s mouth.  
  
 _Oh, well, all right,_ he thought. It couldn't be helped then, could it? Faking a scandalized tone, Sasuke exclaimed a dramatic; “ _Sir_ , eyes up here please.”  
  
It had the desired effect as Naruto flushed for what seemed like the billionth time that day. Halfway through scouring the Thrift Market it had become Sasuke’s personal goal in life to witness all the shades of crimson Naruto could turn. Later, he had decided, the research would be extended to other body parts as well.  
  
“Just look at your menu will you,” Naruto grumbled, hiding behind his own. In a show of truce Sasuke stretched his leg, bumping Naruto’s foot with his own. Ocean eyes met his over the edge of the menu, disgruntled but with a hint of mirth. His lips pulled into a grin, that stayed long after he focused on the options of lunch.  
  
The restaurant seemed to focus on a great variety of food from all over the world, meaning even Sasuke, who nasty rumors claimed a picky eater, didn’t have a problem choosing something. He decided on pasta with some kind of tomato sauce and cheese, while Naruto unsurprisingly settled on ramen. It was actually quite a preposterous thing, nagging Sasuke with his eating habits, when Naruto only ate ramen himself.  
  
The blonde’s eyes shot daggers at Sasuke who kept snickering through their orders, and even kicked him when the waitress was far enough away not to notice. “Shut your whore mouth,” Naruto hissed. “Ramen is _amazing_.”  
  
“You’re addicted. Do you even know the word vegetable?”  
  
“At least I don’t throw up at practically _everything_. What kind of person doesn’t like sweets Sasuke?”  
  
“Someone who doesn’t throw thousands of Yen away at the dentist that’s who.”  
  
“Who said I do that? I, for one, have amazing teeth.”  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes, “Yes but that’s because you’re the kind of person where _every_ part of you is effortlessly in pristine condition. Some of us actually have to floss and wash our face Naruto.”  
  
“Don’t pretend you have had more than five pimples in your life!” Naruto shot back sending his eyes skyward. “You’re literally sex on legs.” That last part was uttered the same moment their waitress returned with drinks, interrupting her greeting spectacularly. The poor girl paled, and very quickly dispersed their drinks to stalk away without a word.  
  
When Sasuke had earlier sworn to discover as many nuances of Naruto’s embarrassment as possible, he could never have imagined the sight he was treated to right then. Instead of only reddening cheeks, the color traveled over the tips of the blonde’s ears and slightly down his throat. As answer Sasuke’s body lit on _fire_ ; rarely had he been indulged a lovelier, more appealing sight than that, and he could do nothing about the way his eyes dipped to Naruto’s chest area, imagining just how far down he could make that blush go.  
  
“Sasuke?” The whisper was hoarse and barely comprehendible, but Sasuke heard it just fine. A shudder went down his spine as he ripped his gaze back to Naruto’s face, aware that his eyes had turned heavy lidded.  
  
“Hmm?” He hummed.  
  
“Do you remember what you asked me before you fell asleep yesterday?”  
  
This made Sasuke pause, and he tried to recall the evening before. Honestly their entire conversation was kind of hazy because he had been half-asleep all the way through it, but he couldn’t remember saying anything after _goodnight_. Worry immediately replaced the heat in his body, and Sasuke shook his head slowly. “No, did I say something wrong?”  
  
When Naruto didn’t answer immediately, the worry turned to downright fear and because it was his default setting (albeit not one he was proud of) Sasuke got demanding.  
  
“Tell me.” He growled. “Naruto. Did I say something wrong?”  
  
“Not at all,” the blonde finally conceded, but he was whispering and looked unsure. “It’s just… I don’t know…” A frustrated sigh escaped him before he finally rushed the confession out through tight lips; “You said you wished I was there. Uh, in bed with you that is. But that you didn’t know if I wanted to as well.”  
  
Well shit. That. That was _something_ alright, sleepy Sasuke you stupid fucking idiot. He had practically _confessed_ to Naruto (although only his physical attraction it would seem, _thank fuck_ ), and he hadn’t even been fucking coherent. Guilt twisted his mouth downward as he leaned forward over the table. “Naruto I’m so sorry I –“  
  
“Wait,” Naruto shut him up by laying a hand over his mouth. Sasuke stared in stunned silence. What now? “I want it.”  
  
Sasuke’s eyes went wider than what should be humanly possible but Naruto wasn’t done. “As in I don’t mind the handholding, I know you’ve been worried about that, which is so _sweet_ , but it's okay. I’m not, I mean – New situations still fuck me up yeah, and I know we only kind of talked about it after dropping Shisui off, but it’s not a problem if it’s with you. Uh, yes, what I’m trying to say, I guess, is you can do whatever you want, without worrying I’m gonna have a meltdown or –“  
  
When Naruto’s voice pitched higher, signaling an incoming storm of nervous chatter it was Sasuke’s turn to shut _him_ up. Unbothered by the endless stream of words, he kept his eyes on Naruto’s, grabbing his hand to lift it and press a kiss against the palm.  
  
It had the desired effect and stopped all words coming from Naruto in an instant. He held the eye contact even as his jaw went slack and eyes glassy, so Sasuke did it again. And again, and again. He was entranced by the feel of Naruto’s skin against his lips. The two of them had always been touchy, but Sasuke had never tasted Naruto before, and it was addicting. Sweeping his thumb over the skin his lips had touched, Sasuke lowered Naruto’s hand and deposited it on the table.  
  
“Thank you,” he whispered. “For telling me. For letting me. And I'm sorry I told you like that... It doesn't make it any less true.”  
  
Naruto only nodded, eyes still deliciously darkened.  
  
Like a gift from the universe itself the food arrived just then, and the tension evaporated. The dazed look in Naruto’s eyes turned into something more bashful, which in time turned into anticipation when the first wafts of ramen hit his face.  
  
“Yessss,” the blonde hissed digging into the soup with a passion. Sasuke wasn’t sure he could give the spaghetti before him as devoted a reaction, but it was pretty good if he had to be honest. Which he, begrudgingly, did. Damn Madara and his meddling, it was fucking annoying, even more so because it turned out to be a good thing. It meant Sasuke didn’t feel entitled to plot his uncle’s murder anymore, and he did not like that.  
  
They ate in comfortable silence for a while, only occasionally broken by Naruto’s obscene sounds of joy every time he took a new bite.  
  
“So,” Sasuke said eventually, when most of his food was gone and his glass empty. “How’s the book coming along?”  
  
Surprisingly Naruto didn’t groan miserably like he usually did when asked that specific question. Instead, a bright light lit his eyes, and he actually paused the consumption of ramen to answer. “I’m _writing_ Sasuke!” He laughed, pulling an amused snort out of Sasuke. “My days staring hopelessly into a wall are over.”  
  
“So talking with that other writer worked?”  
  
“Yeah, Hashirama is a freaking genius. I was honestly so intimidated at first, but thankfully he's super nice as well and wasn’t bothered by my endless questions at all.”  
  
Sasuke smiled softly, “When should I expect to have the actual book in my hand?”  
  
“Now let’s not get too excited good sir,” Naruto cringed. “There is a long way yet before it will be allowed to see the light of day. The main character and I still have our disagreements. Actually,” he suddenly said, swiftly changing the subject. “Hashirama was the one who mentioned the Thrift Market. Apparently, his brother has a stand there.”  
  
Again years of exposure to Naruto’s sudden shift in attention had trained Sasuke in keeping up with his rapid changes of conversation, so he easily went along. “But you didn’t see him?”  
  
“No, I completely forgot because of all the haggling,” he shrugged. “He didn’t expect me to come by so it’s fine. How’s the case coming along?” Oh, right, Naruto didn’t know about the ordeal with the drugs yet. Evil satisfaction twisted Sasuke’s lips into a vicious smile, and he had just opened his mouth to dish all the tea on Mrs. Kawasaki when realization hit. Whining he threw his head back in despair. “Oh my God I can’t tell you!” Sasuke groaned. “We’re still investigating, so nothing’s official yet. I had the _best_ gossip!”  
  
Naruto’s laugh wrapped itself around him, “I’m sure it must be devastating.”  
  
“Don’t pretend you don’t want to know.”  
  
“Oh no, I’m a saint. I _hate_ gossip.”  
  
“I might have believed that if you weren’t the epicenter of shady information back in college. I swear you could have made a living selling all your deep dark knowledge Naruto.” Due to his sunny disposition and kind personality people practically smashed their secrets in Naruto's face within five seconds of talking to him. It was as hilarious as it was infuriating. The blonde just shrugged, “I will neither deny nor confirm those rumors.”  
  
“Facts,” Sasuke corrected him.  
  
“Whatever. Didn’t you have to go see a suspect by the way?”  
 _  
Shit._ Glancing at the clock Sasuke realized he only had two hours left before a visit of the unannounced kind turned rude, which sadly meant he needed to get going. With regret he waved the waitress over, handing her the gift cards. It was only when he put his jacket back on, right before they excited the restaurant, he remembered the necklace. Letting the tip of his fingers trace the shape of the bag, Sasuke wondered at the sudden onslaught of nervousness that caught him.  
  
Why the fuck was he freaking out over a _necklace_ when he had honest to God just kissed the blonde? Despite this awareness of the irrationality in it, the bag stayed in his pocket all the way to his apartment. Completely unaware of Sasuke’s internal struggles, Naruto killed the engine and turned to him with a smile. “Well, my job is done, I have safely deposited the detective at his home. Society will thank me the day you uncover a dangerous plot to overthrow the government.”  
  
The blonde was rambling, and if that hadn’t been enough to tell Sasuke just how nervous Naruto was, the endless fidgeting of his fingers certainly did the job. Sasuke reached over and covered tan hands with one of his own, letting the other hand pull Naruto into a tight hug. “Thank you for today,” he hummed. “I had a really great time.”  
  
Naruto hugged him back just as tightly before he leaned slightly away to give him a bashful smile. “Me too.”  
  
As he climbed out the car, Sasuke's fingers kept obsessively caressing the gift in his pocket. _Come on_ , it whispered. But he _couldn’t_. At least not openly.  
  
A content smile spread across Sasuke’s face while he stood and watched the Mercedes rolling away. His pocket was finally empty, its former resident sitting innocently on the passenger seat he had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a shot every time Naruto blushes in this chapter.
> 
> SO they kissed. Kind of. And Sasuke accidentally spilled the beans. Yay.
> 
> You're very welcome to leave some kudos, and a comment if you enjoyed this <3


	15. You Did WHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOO <3333
> 
> Another chapter, which sorry, I know it's been a while, but it took longer than I expected to rewrite the existing chapters and then life happened, so. But, all chapters have now been edited (nothing regarding the story though, just shitty grammar and poorly chosen words) so there is that.
> 
> Chapter 16 is also done, but will get posted sometime next week because I want to try and give you guys the final number of chapters to this fic <3
> 
> As always many many grateful thank you's for leaving kudos and comments it means the freaking world!

Darkness had fallen when Sasuke finally arrived at the Yoshida family’s small townhouse. It was built in a traditional style, medium sized and surrounded by a fence protecting the entire thing from the bustling street outside. Everything about the place, from the late winter flowers, to the warm light shining from curtained windows, screamed homely – the place was so different from all the other houses Sasuke had visited during the case, he couldn’t help but feel hopeful.  
  
Perhaps the family wouldn’t be too bad. Seiji had after all been “pushed out” as Mrs. Kawasaki so very eloquently had described it, which hopefully meant he wasn’t as bad as the others.  
  
“Please don’t be a vain asshat,” Sasuke muttered as he raised a hand and pressed the doorbell. Less than a minute later (because they didn’t have to go through five stupid living rooms) he heard the front door open accompanied by a hurried shuffle, before the gate clicked open and a young woman stuck out her head.  
  
“Yes?” She asked, kindly if a little wary. “What can I do for you?”  
  
Sasuke held out his badge with a polite smile, “Detective Uchiha Sasuke, I’m here about a case I think –“  
  
“Seiji can help you with, yes?” The woman interrupted him, her eyes narrowing. “About the arson cases.”  
  
The last part wasn’t a question as much as a statement, and Sasuke nodded with thinly veiled suspicion. “Yes. How did you know?”  
  
She scoffed, “Please, detective, don’t look at me like that. It’s all over the news, so we gathered it was only a matter of time before the coldhearted bastards sent you lot after Seiji. Even after all these years they still like to mess with his life. Come on in.” Abruptly stepping to the side, with a sweeping gesture for Sasuke to follow, the woman marched towards the house with long strides.  
  
Well. Alright. Sasuke was quick to follow, not about to let an opportunity like this slip through his fingers.  
  
“Put your shoes by the door, please, mom just had me vacuum the entire house, and I’m not inclined to do it again,” the woman nodded at a shoe rack beside the front door. “I’m Yua by the way.”  
  
The quick pace of Yua’s conversation reminded Sasuke a great deal of Naruto’s blabbering and sudden shifts in topic, so he thankfully didn’t have a hard time following her. Accepting the outstretched hand, he offered a polite smile. He had the feeling smiles would get him a long way this time around. “Nice to meet you.”   
  
“Sure. Now. Seiji is in the kitchen making a mess, which means he’s in a good mood. However,” Yua sent him a serious look out the corner of her eyes, while gently bustling him down a long corridor. “He’s a sensitive kid, so don’t be too mean.”  
  
“I won’t,” Sasuke promised, as Yua pushed the door open, revealing a big, light kitchen. In the middle of the room stood a young man, probably around Minami Daichi’s age, covered in flour and questionable substances. He looked so different from the other boys Sasuke had dealt with it was almost laughable.  
  
Yua cleared her throat after a while when it became clear Seiji was too focused on whatever he was whipping together, that he hadn’t noticed their arrival. The boy looked up with a startle, before smiling brightly when he noticed his sister.  
  
“Yua! I –“ Big brown eyes settled on Sasuke, and the smile stiffened a fraction. “Who are you?”  
  
Before Sasuke could answer Yua stepped forward, “This is Detective Uchiha Sasuke, he’s on the –“  
  
“Arson cases,” Seiji finished with a mumble, wiping his hands on the apron tied around his waist, before extending one to Sasuke. “I’ve been waiting for you.”  
  
“So I’ve heard,” Sasuke smiled. His cheeks were hurting, reminding him why he _hated_ being polite. “I’m starting to think I’ve been set up?”  
  
Yua snorted, grabbing an apple before exiting the kitchen. Clearly Sasuke wasn’t seen as such a big threat she felt the need to stay, despite the clear protectiveness towards her younger brother, and even Seiji looked pretty calm about the situation. He motioned for the barstools on the other side of the kitchen island.  
  
“You might have,” Seiji acknowledged with a small smile himself, fidgeting in place. His eyes kept shifting between a pot on the stove and the barstool next to Sasuke, clearly unsure what he was allowed to do.  
  
“Don’t stop on my account, we can just talk while you work,” Sasuke offered the boy, fishing out the notebook he had dotted down a few questions on. The suggestion seemed to do the trick, because Seiji let loose a relieved sigh.  
  
“Thank you! Caramel has a tendency to burn the second you look away,” he chuckled grabbing a thermometer, and a spoon. “So, I’m assuming they told you I left in anger and shame, humiliated beyond social repair, and have been planning my dramatic revenge ever since?”  
  
“Not directly, but the implication was certainly there.”  
  
Seiji turned down the stove, “It’s a lie, shockingly. I left on my own accord.”  
  
Truth, Sasuke’s gut told him, half annoyed and half relieved. It would have been a blessing if the boy before him did indeed seem interested in revenge, but that really didn’t seem like the case. At the same time, he genuinely liked Seiji. The boy seemed to be a decent person, which Sasuke had discovered, there wasn’t enough of in Konoha. He still had to follow protocol however, which meant he couldn’t rule out anything until Seiji’s alibies had been established. Sasuke told him as much, gave him the dates and times of the fires, to which the boy just nodded solemnly.  
  
“I have some other questions as well,” Sasuke continued, clicking open his pen. “Which I hope you’ll be able to answer.”  
  
“Shoot,” Seiji grinned, taking the caramel off the heat, and pouring it into another bowl. From the process it looked like he was in the midst of creating a cake. But Sasuke, much to his chagrin, couldn’t claim to be a particularly good cook, so he might as well be baking bread for all he knew.  
  
“Why did you leave the group?” It felt like a good place to begin, even if Sasuke already had a good idea why. Perhaps there was another factor behind the boy’s decision to leave, other than a crappy environment filled to the brim with toxic people.  
  
Seiji’s brows pinched together, “Ah, figured you wouldn’t be one to beat around the bush. Well…” He glanced up, pausing the mixing of (possibly) cake batter for a second to hold Sasuke’s gaze. “They’re not a nice bunch of people, but I think you know that. So, that was one of the reasons. Another was the bullying. Snide remarks that aren’t actually that mean weren’t a problem every once in a while, but when it’s the only thing you hear every day, the sting turns to a bite. And…”  
  
Seiji stopped to restart the mixing, clearly choosing his next words carefully. It took him quite a while, but Sasuke waited patiently. He didn’t think pressuring the boy to say something would get him anywhere, and either way he didn’t seem to want to hide anything. Finally he let out a frustrated exhale, “Well, there was an accident. Someone got hurt, and while I wasn’t directly a part of it, I didn’t… I didn’t stop them when I should have. Gathering the courage to interfere took too long.”  
  
An accident? “Who got hurt?”  
  
Seiji shot him a pained look and shook his head. “I can’t tell you,” he whispered. “They… They lawyered up, made me sign a contract that will practically kill me if I break it. The fact that I have even mentioned the word _accident_ in correlation with them will be enough to send me to prison, if they find out. I’m so sorry.”  
  
The further Sasuke delved into this case, the deeper his anger towards the families rooted itself. He could feel it flaring up while Seiji talked, prickling his skin like a thousand needles, trying to escape in what he was sure would be an epic fit of rage and broken noses. If the whole ordeal didn’t end with a least one family shunned from all social circles for the rest of their lives, Sasuke might just move. Suna was still hiring if he remembered correctly.  
  
Pushing the anger as far away as he could Sasuke waved a hand, “Don’t apologize, I’ll figure something out. Now,” he paused, tapping the pen against the notepad a few times. “This person… are they someone who might be capable of starting a few fires?”  
  
“I really don’t know,” Seiji mumbled. “It’s been years since I last saw them, but… No, probably not. I didn’t know them that well, but it happened a long time ago, and they didn’t _seem_ like the person who would resort to something like that at least.”  
  
“Hm. How about other possible enemies? I’ve asked the families this as well, but they only pointed towards competitors to their respective businesses. Do you have someone else in mind, who might be closer to the channel?”  
  
“You think it’s directed towards the channel?” Seiji’s eyes turned wide, and he stopped everything he was doing to lean forward. “Should I be worried?”  
  
Sasuke grimaced. There wasn’t much he could say to calm the boy down, since he didn’t want to rule out the possibility. “I don’t know, it’s just a hunch, and while I wish I could say you have nothing to worry about it wouldn’t be completely true. I’m sure you’ve heard about the arson at the Himura estate?”  
  
The boy actually looked a little nauseous when he nodded, grabbing a glass to fill it with water and downed it in one go. He took five deep breaths before he asked, “How are they? Chiasa and Kaiyo. Do you know?”  
  
“As well as circumstances allow it,” Sasuke said, one eyebrow raised. “You were close with them?”  
  
“Uh, no, not really, but they were nice, I guess. Chiasa wasn’t around a lot, but Kaiyo left at the same time as me, so we kept in touch the first year or so.” Seiji fiddled with the whisk as he talked, spinning it around in quick circles, his eyes trained on the movement. It was odd, and maybe he imagined it, but Sasuke thought Seiji seemed more uncomfortable talking about the Himura girls, rather than the possibility of an arson attack directed at him. Maybe he had a crush on one of the girls? Or maybe he really was just imagining it. Either way that wasn’t any of Sasuke’s business, and Seiji still hadn’t answered his question.  
  
“About possible enemies –“  
  
Seiji, who had abandoned the whisk and instead been staring at the table like it held all the answers in the universe, startled before laughing nervously. “Ah, right. Sorry. Um, if I remember correctly, they did receive some threatening notes from a group called _The Guardians of Justice_. They’re a faction of mainly black hat hackers who punish people they think have crossed the line. Last year a member got five years in jail for leaking personal info on someone, and then beating him up.”  
  
“I’ve never heard of them,” Sasuke admitted furrowing his brows, but scratched down the name. Better look them up, even though the name sounded like the promise of another dead end. Who, with respect for themselves, had decided that _The Guardians of Justice_ was a decent name for a criminal organization?  
  
Suddenly Sasuke’s phone started vibrating in his pocket, and when he pulled it out to decline the call ( _it’s Naruto_ , his mind screamed at him) he was surprised at the time. Wincing he pocketed the device again, but only after texting Naruto asking him to wait a second. “It’s late, sorry, I didn’t realize I had taken so much of your time,” he apologized, but Seiji just smiled shyly.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, it’ll be another few hours before dinner is ready either way. My father works late shifts, so we’re used to eat late. Do you have any other questions?”  
  
Sasuke shook his head while gathering his things but slid the precincts information card over the island. “No but please call me if you remember anything you think is important. Oh, and can I have your number? I might need it later.”  
  
Seiji rattled off his number, and insisted on showing Sasuke out, even following him all the way to the gates. Judging from the small smile, and polite wave the boy sent Sasuke off with, he was happy to conclude he hadn’t scared the shit out of him. Seiji had been a great _polite_ help, something Sasuke truly appreciated in light of recent conversations. And he had even given him a new trail, frail as it might be, which was more than could be said about the other families who seemed determined to ruin absolutely everything, others, and themselves, included.  
  
Speaking off. Sasuke opened the contacts app on his phone, scrolling to the D-section where he had saved Shisui under the recently revised pseudonym _Defender of Walls_. Sasuke snorted when Shisui’s face, wet with tears and snot appeared beside the name. He had completely forgotten he did that. _Ha_.  
  
His cousin picked up on the fourth ring.  
  
“What?” Shisui sounded strained, like he had swallowed something disgusting, taking Sasuke by surprise. His cousin only sounded like that when something actually bothered him.  
  
“Do I dare ask what’s wrong?”

“You can’t yell at me –“ Shisui groused as answer, and Sasuke’s hackles immediately rose. Something was wrong.  
  
“Shisui, what’s going on?”  
  
“You’re gonna be _so_ mad, _ugh_ , of course you had to call me, even though it’s Izuna’s stupid idea. And I already have to deal with Itachi being a mean bitch! I _hate_ –“  
  
“If you don’t tell me what is going on right fucking now Shisui, I’ll make you really regret answering my call,” Sasuke growled. At the mention of Itachi’s sour mood, mild worry had evolved to downright anger. If his brother had reacted like that to whatever Shisui had trouble spitting out, it most likely involved their father, and if there was someone Sasuke did _not_ want to interact with at the moment it was Uchiha Fugaku. The case was still pulling at his hairs, and then there was his thing with Naruto, and he just _didn’t have the time_.  
  
“Uncle Izuna is throwing a family part next month, and everyone is obligated to go. He’s still at the precinct, just saying.”  
 _  
Shit_. Sasuke slumped to a squad with a heavy sigh, burying his face in his arms.  
  
“I’m going to yell at him if I go back now,” he mumbled. “And then he’ll start crying, and then Madara will kill me. _Fuck_. How’s Itachi? Besides scaring the living shit out of everyone I imagine.”  
Itachi and Fugaku had a strained relationship, to say the least, mainly because of Fugaku’s mission to turn his oldest son into a well-oiled, obedient machine but also because the man didn’t treat Sasuke very nice, a thing that _never_ went down well with Itachi. Whenever Itachi was forced to spend time with him, he would turn into a raging monster. Albeit a very silent, raging monster, which only made it all the more terrifying.  
  
“I think he’s made at least four criminals piss themselves during the last hour, but otherwise he’s just been sitting at his desk looking gloomy and destroying his keyboard with vicious tapping.”  
  
“But he’s okay?”  
  
“Don’t worry, I got him. You don’t need to come here and get yourself murdered by Madara’s unhealthy devotion to his younger brother. Although, I guess the same could be said about you and Itachi.”  
  
“Shisui,” Sasuke warned in a low growl. He wasn’t exactly angry, more deeply annoyed, but he certainly didn’t need his obnoxious cousin turning… well _more_ obnoxious.  
  
“Okay, Gods, relax I was just joking. Either way. Go home, I’m sure you’ve had an exhausting day with – _stop growling at me_ I didn’t mean it like that, for fucks sake, what are you, a dog? Please don’t come here, I don’t think I can handle another non-verbal Uchiha.”  
  
Sasuke grunted his consent and was just about to pull his phone away when he remembered why he called in the first place.  
  
“Shisui wait!” When his cousin hummed his presence, Sasuke continued, “I just finished talking to Yoshida Seiji, and he mentioned a criminal organization called _The Guardians of Justice_ , who sent some threatening letters to the heirs a few years ago. I think we should look into it.”  
  
The other line was silent for so long, Sasuke ended up checking if his cousin had hung up on him, but then Shisui finally said; “You went to see Yoshida? A possible volatile suspect to an _arson case_ , and you did it _alone_?”  
  
Oh. Oh yeah, that wasn’t gonna go down well. Sasuke winced, cursing himself for the slip-up. Honestly the possibility that Seiji might be dangerous hadn’t crossed his mind, and since the sister had been so nice and welcoming, the possible risk of entering the house hadn’t even registered.  
  
Shisui was muttering angrily on the other line, cussing a whole lot and calling Sasuke mean things, like stupid and irresponsible, when suddenly there was a scramble, then silence and then a dangerously cold voice asked; “You went _where_ alone, ototo?”  
  
“Itachi,” Sasuke laughed weakly, eternally grateful a few miles separated him from his brother. “Ah, yes, I might have made a little mistake, won’t happen –“  
  
“From now on, either I or Shisui are tagging along wherever you go, is that clear?” The command was sharp, and Sasuke only remembered Itachi couldn’t actually see him nod, when his brother asked again, voice dangerously close to the hiss of an angry snake.  
  
“Yes,” Sasuke whispered, heart hammering. Again, thank fucking _fuck_ he wasn’t anywhere near Itachi, and his no doubt murderous aura. The call ended then, effectively conveying his brother’s heavy disapproval. A minute later a message ticked in from Shisui promising to look into _The Guardians of Justice_.  
  
Sasuke sighed before getting back on his feet and climbing into his cruiser. Usually, he would drive back to the precinct and have someone drop him off at home, but that wasn’t happening tonight. No way was he going a within a mile near Itachi before he’d had a chance to cool down. Sasuke believed self-preservation was key, and after years of being subjected to his brother’s scary antics, he had proclaimed himself a master of the art. Although he wasn’t above admitting his earlier stunt of entering a possible arsonist’s house all alone spoke greatly against it, but whatever.  
  
He had just pulled away from the curb when his phone rang again, and for a second he was worried his father had gotten the notion to call him. Fugaku very rarely did, but whenever Itachi was unavailable for harassment (as he usually was when he was in A Mood) the bastard sometimes settled on Sasuke instead. Thankfully it was Naruto’s face that smiled back at him, from the screen, and not his father’s caller ID which had been restricted to an impersonal; _otou-sama_. In hindsight Sasuke should have known what the blonde wanted to talk about, but to be fair, his brain was still a bit fried after Itachi’s psychological waterboarding.  
  
“UCHIHA SASUKE,” Naruto half-screamed into his ears. “WHY IS THERE A BEAUTIFUL NECKLACE ON MY PASSANGER SEAT?”  
  
Aha, so he found it.  
  
“It’s a gift,” Sasuke explained carefully. “Please don’t yell.”  
  
“Yes I gathered as much,” Naruto whined in a, thankfully, much lower voice. “But _why_?”  
  
“Because I think you would look beautiful with it.”  
  
“I will!” Naruto huffed. “And _thank you_ , but you don’t get to just leave me things like that! You’re supposed to give it to me, at least, and preferably lock it around my neck while singing odes to my beauty.”  
  
Sasuke’s face practically split in half as a smile he didn’t have to force at all broke out. Leave it to Naruto to make him love what he usually hated to do. “I’m sorry. Would you like me to tell you now?”  
  
“Ha, it’s cute you think you have any other choice, just please don’t take it literally and actually sing, you’re not very good at it.”  
  
“Ouch,” Sasuke laughed. “But fair. Guess my massive brain, and brilliant deductive skills didn’t leave much room for artistic affinities.”  
  
“Humble as ever,” Naruto said dryly. “Now tell me I’m beautiful.”  
  
The pit of Sasuke’s belly turned warm, and he was very much aware that his eyes had turned disgustingly soft. He just couldn’t be bothered so he said, “you’re the most beautiful person I know,” and meant it with his entire heart.  
  
Naruto whined softly. “And _you’re_ the most beautiful person in the _world_ , so beat that.”  
  
“Is it a competition now? Because then I’m afraid you’re gonna drown in compliments Naruto. It’ll be so disgusting and sweet you’re gonna regret even starting this.”  
  
He could practically hear the blonde rolling his eyes on the other end of the line. “Stop being cute, it’s very annoying. But Sasuke, I’m serious,” Naruto suddenly said, and he _was_ , judging by the way his voice turned gentle. “Give it to me next time, don’t just leave it for me to find on my own, you emotionally constipated dork.”  
  
Ugh. Why did Naruto have to see through Sasuke like he was made of glass? He sighed, “Yeah, sorry about that. I just didn’t know how.”  
  
“I know. Where are you now? Going back to the station?”  
  
“Nope, on my merry way home since uncle Izuna ruined the good mood at the precinct. Or, well, he ruined _Itachi’s_ good mood which really determines everybody else’s mood as well.”  
Naruto laughed, “Oh no, that sounds severe. What did he do? I didn’t take Izuna as the problematic type.”  
  
“He isn’t, he just loves his family and likes to throw parties which everyone has to attend. It’s lovely the first five minutes of the evening, but then my father usually opens his mouth, and I have to stop Itachi from exploding.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Naruto offered, but Sasuke just chuckled quietly. Gods he was so tired, and he still had four more light regulations to go through before he could even see his apartment building.  
  
“It’s okay, my brother should be somewhat calm again by tomorrow morning. I hope. As for the party, it isn’t something I haven’t survived before.”  
  
“Still, I wish that your family gathering together didn’t bother you this much. _Oh_ , you should totally come to an Uzumaki rave once!”  
  
“Rave?” Sasuke asked, stopping at yet another red light.  
  
“It’s the only word that does it justice. I’ll invite you next time.”  
  
Sasuke smiled softly, “Thank you.”  
  
He ended up talking with Naruto the entire way home, and then all the way to his bed, where he fell asleep to the calming sound of his favorite person’s own deep breathing over the phone.  
And perhaps that was why Sasuke dreamt of a warm, tanned body pressed up against his own that night, surrounded by a mess of silky duvets. Although, he was pretty sure his mind needed no excuses to bring him his most desired treasure at all when it was safely tucked away in a world that did not exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and if you did, don't forget to leave some kudos <3


	16. Scheming Suspicious Schemes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I lied. The next chapter is coming now and not next week because I pulled myself together and actually wrote. Shocking. Anyway, there be smut in this chapter. Or something akin to it, since it isn't explicit at all, I just thought I wanted to give people who don't like that stuff a heads up.
> 
> !!CHAPTER TAGS!! Frottage, smutty-ish-something (idek), mentions of explicit themes

_The Guardians of Justice_ did not start the fires, Sasuke deduced within the first five minutes of his research. They lacked a scary amount of braincells to be the ones behind it. And had alibis that checked out, so there was that as well.  
  
He should probably be happy about this, seeing as he couldn’t help but cringe every time, he read their poorly chosen name. It would have been slightly embarrassing if a group that spent most of their time sending ridiculous threats to people written in glitter gel (apparently that was _edgy_ ) had sent Sasuke on a wild goose chase through the wealthy part of Konoha. On the other hand, he wasn’t above admitting it would have been fucking hilarious to see the wealthy dipshits’ faces when they realized they had been upended by a group of idiots.  
  
So, it was with conflicted feelings he Thursday afternoon clicked the last window on his computer shut, thoroughly done watching the group of idiots eating soggy noodles at a café the same time as the Himuras’ arson case. In addition to that particular video all five members also had some kind of alibi determining their presence anywhere else but at the mansions at each individual case.  
  
Sasuke sighed, leaning back in his chair and stared aimlessly at the precinct’s non-descript ceiling. Seiji’s alibi had checked out as well, which meant he had to wait on the technicians who were still going over the CCTV’s from the last two cases. Maybe he should re-watch the heir’s YouTube videos even if it would be the tenth time he did so. Just in case something had slipped past him. Sasuke hated the standstill in the case, partly because it was awful knowing the culprit was still out there, and partly because he was secretly waiting for another fire to happen. Asshole-ish tendencies aside, the thought didn’t sit well with him. He obviously didn’t hope for anyone to get hurt, or lose something important, but he _needed_ for something to happen, and soon.  
  
A shudder suddenly shook Sasuke’s entire frame, brought forth by the imminent feeling of being _watched_.  
  
“Please,” he whined, maybe a little pathetically. He had apologized profusely _many_ times, what more could he do? “Itachi stop staring at me. I’m not gonna run away and get myself killed.”  
  
“Previous activities on your part beg to differ,” his brother retorted dryly, and Sasuke snapped his gaze away from the ceiling, to take on the blank glare directed at him. Itachi might rarely showcase any distinct emotions, instead opting to hide them behind impassiveness, but that didn’t mean you wouldn’t notice when he was angry with you, oh no good sir. The blank look had always been Itachi’s peak act of punishment, when it came to Sasuke. Only when he truly managed to piss his older brother off, did he receive the unfortunate honor of being at the end of The Glare.  
  
Sasuke stared back in defiance for all of five seconds, but then Itachi upped the game by raising a brow, and he had to look away. Pretending to be busy with something on his computer, Sasuke groused, “I think I get the message nii-san,” which Itachi obviously completely ignored, the sadistic fucker.  
  
Sasuke scooted his seat a bit back, sending a quick prayer for help to the heavens. Convinced Itachi was gonna accompany him home and besiege his couch for the night, if he didn’t manage to get out before him, Sasuke needed all the help he could get. With the mood his brother was sporting at the moment, a sleepover would not be a favorable outcome for _anyone_.  
  
Then, and Sasuke almost couldn’t believe it, the incredible happened as Madara suddenly stuck his head out his office door, waving Sasuke over when he spotted him. Apparently, the universe had heard him, and for once decided to be nice and accommodating. Although he wouldn’t have minded it had been someone else other than his uncle. He wasn’t sure the older man was a better alternative than Itachi.  
  
Nevertheless, Sasuke wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth, and sprang up from his chair, powerwalking better than any grandma to his uncle’s office. The entire way he could feel Itachi’s eyes boring their way into his soul, like a burning itch on his back.  
  
“Thank you,” Sasuke sighed heavily as he dropped into a chair. “Itachi wants to tie me up.”  
  
“I’m aware,” Madara chuckled, sounding far too amused. Was there no compassion left in this world? “Which is why I’ll give you an out.”  
  
Sasuke perked up, rising from his slumping position in the chair, but before he could get too excited his uncle held up a hand, pausing him. “However, it won’t come free.”  
  
“Dirty fucking capitalist,” Sasuke muttered under his breath, eyeing the smug grin on Madara’s stupid mug. After an embarrassingly short amount of time desperation defeated common sense, and he gave in. “Fine. What do you want?”  
  
“Bring Naruto to the family dinner next month.”  
  
Ha. Haha _ha_ , yeah _right_. “No.”  
  
“Then enjoy Itachi’s company for the rest of the evening nephew. You’re free to go.”  
  
Motherfucker. Stupid, stupid, stupid uncles. Sasuke hated them both. Izuna for planning the whole ordeal and for putting Itachi in a shit mood, and Madara for dragging Naruto into the mess… Which. Huh. Weird, actually, why would his uncle want Naruto to attend the party? If anyone in the Uchiha family had a problem with outsiders, it was Madara.  
  
“Why do you even want him there?” Sasuke asked, lips pursed. His uncle was planning something, which only turned even more apparent when Madara smiled brightly. “Naruto is good for you, and I know you don’t like the dinners, so maybe he could make the thing less troubling for you?”  
  
You didn’t need to be a genius to realize the Uchiha Patriarch was lying his pants off. The man only ever bothered smiling if he was either a) beating someone up b) arresting people or c) (drumroll please) lying. Sasuke cocked an unimpressed brow, staring Madara down until the smile finally disappeared, offering its spot to an annoyed scowl. Much better.  
  
Madara grunted, leaning back to cross his legs, “Nosy brat. Take it or leave it.”  
  
“But _why_?”  
  
“Is it so hard to believe I want what’s best for you?”  
  
Well, no, Sasuke was well aware his uncle loved him even if he didn’t showcase it traditionally, but it grated on his nerves. He couldn’t shake the feeling he was being played. He looked back at the door. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad bunking with Itachi. His brother would sleep on the couch and was in too bad a mood to want anything other than his own company. Which meant Sasuke would be forced to live in his room or face his brother’s awful antics. Last time Itachi had been this angry, he had chucked a whole watermelon after Sasuke. True it was too far off the mark to have been actually aimed at him, but stupid Itachi had refused to help clean, so Sasuke had gone to bed with aching knees after a whole day spent scrubbing fruit from tiny crevices.  
  
Fuck. He closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose. It shouldn’t be possible, but Sasuke was pretty sure he could hear the return of a smug smile pulling at his uncle’s lips. Even if it was nowhere in sight when he reopened his eyes, throwing his hands up in defeat. “ _Fine_. How are you going to help me? I’ll accept nothing less than Itachi completely gone from my vicinity, or you can forget about it.”  
  
Madara cocked his head innocently. “How would you like to leave a little earlier today?”  
  
“When?”  
  
“Now.”  
  
Sasuke felt his eyes widen with disbelief. “But I have things to do? I’m the lead on a case uncle, and I have two hours left before I’m officially done for the day –“  
  
“I’m well aware,” Madara interrupted, raising his hand again. “However, your case is currently at a standstill, technicians are still looking over the CCTV from the last two arson cases, and I think you’re long due for a break. Two hours are hardly going to make a difference, and I need your brain in pristine condition. The rich narcissistic bastards are breathing down my neck, trying to close the investigation early, so they can do damage control. Apparently, a possible hate-crime isn’t good for business, which means we need to close it as soon as possible. And, as I’m sure you know, sometimes you get the farthest by moving surely but meticulously.”  
  
That… Actually, made a lot of sense. The others could reach Sasuke through his phone, if the need arose, and despite yesterday being his official day off (where he was on a _date_ with _Naruto_ yay) his brain still felt a bit fried. Still, he hesitated, eyeing the almost impatient tapping of his uncle’s pointer finger on his thigh, was he willing to pay the price?  
  
“Okay,” Sasuke nodded in the end, unable to resist the tempting pull of freedom. Madara’s mouth widened in a grin that looked suspiciously triumphant, and when he leaned forward Sasuke just knew he had made a mistake...  
  
...Which was why he was very surprised when his uncle merely said, “You could call Naruto and Sakura, ask them if they want to hang out?”

“ _Why –_ “  
“Would you stop with the trust issues nephew, it’s impossible to do anything nice for you! If your friends are hanging at your place, Itachi won’t be able to come over and harass you.”  
  
Sasuke let out an indignant scoff, “Who do you think installed this complete lack of trust towards anything in me? _You_ bitchass –“ He slapped a hand over his mouth, realizing his mistake too late; the words had already slipped out, and if the look of thundering darkness slowly overtaking his uncle’s features were any indicator, he had _heard_ him.  
  
“What did you just say?” Madara asked calmly. Like the silence before the storm. Like a scorpion raising its stinger. Like a vengeful specter about to murder someone. Sasuke could go on. And he was so out of there.  
  
Jumping to his feet, he scrambled back, pushing the chair to the right in a desperate attempt of blocking his uncle’s way to him. Years of police work and kung fu ended up keeping him on his feet, as he hastily retreated from the room throwing a million “I’m sorry” and “I didn’t mean to”’s over his shoulder, in an attempt to pacify the monster, he had awakened.  
  
“If you think I’m gonna forget about this, Sasuke,” Madara yelled after him. “You’re dumber than I thought.”  
  
“He thinks I’m dumb?” Sasuke whispered to himself, reaching his desk and immediately started collecting his stuff in a frenzy. “I’m the _least_ dumb Uchiha.”  
  
Luckily his uncle seemed too lazy to chase after him, or he wasn’t as mad as he wanted Sasuke to believe, either way the younger Uchiha wasn’t about to waste any time. Itachi had apparently gone somewhere while Sasuke talked with their uncle, and he would very much like to be far from the precinct before his brother returned.  
  
At his desk to Sasuke’s right, Shisui snickered. “What did you do?”  
  
“I… accidentally called him a bitchass.”  
  
“You _what_!? Do you want to die?”  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes, “Obviously not, it was an accident.”  
  
“How do you manage to call someone a bitchass on accident?” Shisui kicked his feet up on the table, clearly enjoying Sasuke as an unwilling source of entertainment.  
  
“It’s the way Sakura, Naruto and I talk to each other most of the time,” he grumbled, almost done shoving his stuff into his back. All he needed to do was for his computer to shut down. Unfortunately, the thing was in dire need of a replacement, something Madara had promised would come any day now, which meant it took an unholy amount of time. With his luck lately, Itachi would get back before he could disappear.  
  
“You call your boyfriend a bitchass?”  
  
“Look at it as a term of endearment,” Sasuke sighed before his cousin’s words registered in his brain. He whipped around, face burning. “Naruto’s not my boyfriend!”  
  
Shisui just raised an amused eyebrow. “Yet,” he sang meaningfully, before refocusing on his computer, apparently done torturing Sasuke. Gods above did he really deserve all this? Why was his family adamant on keeping him either embarrassed or annoyed all the time?  
  
Before him the computer screen finally went blue, and he wasted no time turning that off as well. With a last annoyed look at Shisui, Sasuke took his first step to freedom.  
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
Never in his entire career as a police officer, chasing and running from dangerous criminals had Sasuke moved as quick as he did then. He could vaguely hear Itachi repeat his question behind him, and silently prayed that Shisui for once wouldn’t be a dick and help him out. The only one who could get away with stopping Itachi when he wanted something, was Shisui and Uchiha Mikoto, so if that fucker didn’t use his enviable privilege to help out a guy in need, Sasuke would kick a cactus up his ass.  
  
Sprinting across the parking lot, he reached his bike in record time, throwing his bag in the carrier while simultaneously putting on his helmet. Apparently, adrenaline made it possible for him to multitask like a champion, or perhaps, the terror of getting caught by his pissed off older brother. No matter the reason, Sasuke was out of the parking lot in no more than two minutes, speeding down the road.  
  
It was cold as fuck, and the roads was slippery as well, so as soon as he was a decent away from the station, Sasuke slowed down a bit. Before going to work that morning, he had been asked to leave the cruiser at the station since it was due for a checkup, so Itachi who met later than Sasuke, had brought the younger Uchiha’s bike over (a lot of silent bitching had been involved during that phone call, Uchiha Itachi’s specialty). Usually, Sasuke would be driving his mother’s car during the colder months, but for once Mikoto had decided to take a week off and dragged his father somewhere. Word had it the bastard had kicked up a fuss about his own car getting dirtied on country roads, so Mikoto’s were gone for the time being. And never in a million years would Sasuke be allowed to touch Fugaku’s Lamborghini, not that he wanted to.  
  
At least the traffic was light, probably due to the slippery roads and the ever-increasing fall of snow, so the trip home took him no more than ten minutes. Taking the stairs to his apartment two at a he burst through the door with a groan, whipping out his phone immediately. The group chat he, Sakura and Naruto shared was on the top of his list since they had recently discussed the possibility of going underground. Sasuke had initiated this because of his stupid family, and Sakura had somehow pissed off Tsunade, so she had been quick to join. Naruto had told them they were stupid but had offered his support nonetheless.  
  
Tapping the video icon Sasuke headed for the kitchen. He had this inkling feeling his fridge would be blaringly empty, which just wouldn’t do. Raging monster would be the next thing on his agenda in that case.  
  
“What?”  
  
Sasuke raised an impressed brow at Sakura’s growl. “You sound chipper.”  
  
“Tsunade put her on extra duty because she fucked up yesterday,” Naruto suddenly cut in, and Sasuke smiled down at his phone in greeting. “I brought her lunch earlier.”  
  
“Why don’t you smile at me like that Sasuke? Why does Naruto get special treatment?” To say Sakura sounded like a petulant child, would be an understatement. It wouldn’t surprise Sasuke if she had stomped her foot too.  
  
“Because,” he drawled, opening his fridge and confirming that he indeed had no food. “He’s my favorite. Do you guys wanna come hang out? I have no food though.”  
  
“Oh, yessss!” Naruto sang. “I could drop by the grocery store on my way, I’m already out. What do you guys want to eat?”  
  
“Not ramen,” Sasuke said at the same time Sakura groaned.  
  
“I can’t come! Stop talking about food and relaxation, when I have to spend my evening surrounded by shit and snot.”  
  
Suddenly a stern female voice rose in the background of Sakura’s feed. “Haruno! Put that phone away, get some gloves and get back to work!”  
  
“That’s baa-chan!” Naruto yelled with delight. “Sakura could I –“  
  
But the pink-haired woman hung up before Naruto could finish talking. Sasuke averted his eyes when Naruto’s pouty face suddenly filled the entirety of his screen. It was simply too adorable to look at without dying. Self-preservation people.  
  
“She cut me off. I hate that. She’s so mean Sasuke.”  
  
“Very,” Sasuke agreed, still staring resolutely at the ceiling. “What do you want to eat?”  
  
“Ramen.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“ _Fine_. Lasagna? And wine?”  
  
“I could make Mojitos after,” Sasuke offered to which Naruto moaned out a yes. After Sasuke had convinced his dick to relax, and he was able to speak properly again they agreed that Naruto would do the grocery shopping, and Sasuke would be in charge of setting the table.  
  
“I’ll see you in half an hour!” The blonde promised.  
  
“Thirty-five minutes,” Sasuke corrected, and received an insulted huff before he was hung up on. Worth it. Besides, the extra time granted him a bath, and a clean set of clothes before Naruto burst through his door exactly thirty-five minutes and three seconds later. The blonde’s otherwise tan face was stark red, and when Sasuke traded a quick hug and the bags of groceries with him, he bolted back with a surprised yell.  
  
“Why the fuck are you colder than a block of ice Naruto?” He scolded, immediately abandoning the bags to go grab a throw off the couch. The blonde who had shed his outerwear in a disturbingly stiff manner, made grabby hands at the blanket, wrapping himself burrito style before saying; “I was on foot.”  
  
Pushing Naruto into the kitchen where there was underfloor heating, and a warm oven, seemed like the smarter choice so that’s what Sasuke did. He also pushed a cup of freshly brewed coffee into his hands. If Naruto didn’t run hotter than a furnace on the regular, Sasuke would have been worried. “Are you stupid?”  
  
Naruto narrowed his eyes, “I’m _carless_. The cabriolet is dead again, and mom and dad are at some kind of charity. What would you have wanted me to do?”  
  
Sasuke opened his mouth to snarl that he obviously should have called _him_ , he would have dropped everything (including the bath) to come pick him up, but then he remembered he didn’t have a car either. Wordlessly he whipped around and stalked towards his room.  
  
“Your silence is deafening Uchiha!” Naruto called, sounding smug as fuck. He loved being right, especially when Sasuke was wrong. Collecting a random hoodie, a pair of thick socks and a beanie Sasuke stalked back to the kitchen throwing everything at the blonde.  
  
“Put that on,” he demanded, crossing his arms.  
  
Naruto scrunched his nose at the pile, before pulling the beanie out. “Really? Isn’t that a bit too much?”  
  
“Do you want me to do it for you? I can, I will, and you’re not going to like it.”  
  
“I’m not wearing this.” Sasuke caught the beanie with a conceding sigh, but remained where he was, making sure Naruto didn’t ditch the socks as well. Only when the blonde was wrapped up tight, did Sasuke nod with a satisfied grunt and moved to the kitchen.  
  
“I’ll cook.”  
  
Naruto sprang up remarkably fast for someone who had been a shivering statue of ice mere minutes before, and shoved Sasuke away with a mild push. “You will absolutely not. Out of the kitchen, you’re a nuclear disaster in here.”  
  
That wasn’t entirely fair. “I can cook pasta.”  
  
“Sasuke you really can’t.”  
  
“I can heat things up,” he said desperately, sliding onto a chair on the other side of the kitchen counter, accepting his fate. Naruto who had been pulling ingredients out of the bags looked at him with gentle admonishment. “I don’t think that counts as cooking.”  
  
No, it probably didn’t but Sasuke was nothing if not a slave to the obsessive need for perfection in everything he did that had been installed in him from the moment he could walk. “I’m really good at cocktails.”  
  
“Alcohol isn’t food,” Naruto pointed out, dumping meat into a pot.  
  
“But you have to measure the ingredients correctly or it tastes like shit.”  
  
With a mighty sigh Naruto turned around pointing a spatula at Sasuke, who in response shrunk back. He knew that look. He was about to get his ass handed to him verbally.  
  
“If you think I won’t go over this with you again, you have another thing coming Uchiha. _I_ suck at math, my cleaning skills are atrocious, I can’t sing for shit and sometimes I’m too loud to be around. Does that make me less worthy? No, it makes me human. If I’d been good at everything, I would be awful company, and life really wouldn’t be any fun. I may suck at math, but I’m an excellent storyteller. My worst enemy is probably a cleaned-up room, but I’m a kickass cook,” pausing he took a deep breath before continuing. “You really suck at cooking Sasuke, but your cocktails are better than anything else I have tasted. Most of the time you have a hard time not being an asshole, but Chiasa hasn’t stopped talking about you since she met you, and she _never_ does that. I could go on. For every flaw you own you also hold something beautiful as well. Light wouldn’t exist without the dark, nor the other way around. Don’t forget that.”  
  
Sasuke blinked. Then he blinked again. _Then_ he realized his jaw was on the floor, so he slowly picked it back up, and blinked again before he was able to avert his eyes from Naruto’s. Jesus. Message received.  
  
“Sure,” he muttered, picking at the edge of the kitchen counter.  
  
“Good,” Naruto mumbled, and when Sasuke looked up again the blonde had turned back to the pot on the stove, pouring in chopped tomatoes. Even though the black hoodie covered most of his frame, Sasuke had stared enough at Naruto’s back to know how his muscles moved whenever he worked on something. The way they rippled under a thin t-shirt, and the small expanse of skin peeking out whenever he would stretch after a long day. It was a back that carried so much; kindness and love and joy, but also a trauma that held memories Sasuke would never be able to chase away. And still Naruto had found a way to carry that as well.  
  
With a small smile, Sasuke rested his chin on a hand. “Chiasa talks about me?”  
  
Naruto didn’t turn around, just nodded with a laugh. “Yeah, all the time. I’m honestly a bit jealous. Apparently, she thinks you’re hot. And cool. She even called you Batman the other day.”  
  
“An honor,” Sasuke smiled. It was nice knowing he hadn’t terrified the girl. “So, you’ve been to see Chiasa. How is she?”  
  
“I haven’t actually. I planned to go today, but when I called, she said she was out of town with Kaiyo. We agreed to meet tomorrow instead. Although… she sounded kind of stressed. You can have this back by the way, I’m thoroughly warmed,” Naruto pulled the hoodie off handing it back to Sasuke who folded it neatly and placed it on the stool beside him. “Thank you for letting me borrow it.”  
  
Sasuke hummed, following Naruto with his eyes. The blonde pulled out a bowl and started putting in the different components of the lasagna. The movements were sure, and even a little careless, almost as if Naruto was lost in thought, which was most likely why he ended up dropping the spoon with the meat and tomato mixture all over himself. Stumbling back with a surprised yell, he threw the spoon the floor, grabbing his t-shirt to hold it away from his skin.  
  
“ _Fuck_ that’s hot,” Naruto hissed, allowing Sasuke (who had been up and moving since the moment he had realized the direction of the spoon) to reach under his clothes with a cold washcloth and press it against his skin. The t-shirt was thin as fuck, and very white, which were all synonyms for thoroughly ruined, so Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hand and pressed it against the washcloth nudging him out of the kitchen and towards his bedroom.  
  
“Come on, we’ll get you something else to wear. And I want to have a look at that.”  
  
Naruto rolled his eyes, but followed obediently, “Whatever you say mom.”  
  
“Don’t call me that,” Sasuke growled, pushing the idiot onto his bed before stalking to the bathroom where he re-wet the cloth with cold water.  
  
When he reentered the room, Naruto was leaning back on one hand, wearing a shit-eating grin. “Would you rather I call you daddy then?”  
  
Sasuke who had been rummaging through his drawers (really his entire life had come down to providing his idiot best friend with clothes) choked on air. The t-shirt he had been holding fell from limp hands, as he slowly turned around to stare at Naruto. Who still looked like a cat about to knock down a lamp.  
  
“Did I say something wrong?” Naruto practically purred and keeping down an erection officially became a lost cause. The blonde was adorable on most days, but when the fucker decided to be a tease, he turned downright irresistible. Swallowing a moan Sasuke abandoned the t-shirt in favor of stalking towards Naruto. The look of smug satisfaction slowly morphed into something stunned, as Sasuke got closer, and when he reached the edge of the bed and didn’t stop Naruto let out a surprised squeak.  
  
“Sa-Sasuke, what…” All words died on those distractingly full lips, as Sasuke crawled onto the bed, pushing Naruto down, until he was pinned under him. Blue eyes stared up at him, darkening slightly.  
  
Sasuke didn’t have a daddy kink, but he _did_ have a Naruto kink, so his sudden showcase of boldness probably wasn't surprising, despite his earlier hesitation to initiate anything physical with the blonde. Although, maybe he should have felt at least a little scared, breaking the limits he had kept until then. It was just... he honestly couldn’t be bothered. Not when the object of his most intimate fantasies was sprawled out beneath him, chest raising and falling in quick succession, lips slightly parted. Reaching down he grabbed Naruto’s wrists to pull his arms over his head and lowered himself until his lips barely brushed a tan ear.  
  
“Take off your shirt,” Sasuke whispered, delighting in the full body shiver that raked through Naruto. A whine escaped the blonde and he reached down to grab the hem of his shirt, slowly wriggling his way out of it. The process wasn’t made easier by Sasuke who refused to move more than a few inches. How could he when Naruto’s skin slowly revealed itself in all its muscled, scarred, _tan_ glory? Once the ruined shirt was finally gone and Sasuke had an undisturbed view of the way Naruto’s abs slowly constricted only to loosen again, he wasted no time in splaying a hand over the beckoning expanse of skin.  
  
“Hmmm,” Sasuke hummed, eyes following the greedy trail of his hand moving lower and lower. “This is new.”  
  
He flicked an angry looking scratch just above the waistband of Naruto’s jeans, electing a moan from the blonde. This wasn’t the first time Sasuke had seen his friend without a shirt, since bastard liked to discard it whenever the sun peaked out (it was downright torture witnessing sweat dripple between the line of Naruto’s pecs) so the varying sizes of scars littered across his body wasn’t anything new. In fact, Sasuke had made it his goal to know every single one of them, which was why he located the newest addition in a matter of seconds. A bunch of them was from Naruto’s repeated encounters with the ground, one had been from the Akatsuki (on the back, right in the middle, Sasuke didn’t like to think about that one) and the rest was acquired from Kurama.  
  
“Uhhhh,” Naruto wheezed, stomach flexing under Sasuke’s fingers. “I, uh, had to feed – _ah_ , _shit Sasuke_ – I had to feed Kurama a pill! _Fuck_!”  
  
Laughing hoarsely Sasuke let his fingertips travel over the slim scratch, lowering his hips so they rested against Naruto’s thighs. The gasp it wrenched out of the blonde told Sasuke all he needed to know, and he forced his suddenly heavy eyes up to meet desperate blue.  
  
“Naruto,” he whispered, lowering his upper body until their chests touched so he could press his forehead against Naruto’s. Perhaps this was moving too quickly, and most likely it was a really bad idea. Sasuke no longer had any doubt Naruto liked him, which was wonderful and amazing and groundbreaking, but… but Sasuke didn’t like Naruto. He _loved_ him. With all of his distrusting, careful heart, he adored the man under him, loved him and needed him more than breath and life together. If what they were doing didn’t mean the same thing to Naruto as it did to Sasuke, he was pretty sure his heart would break.  
  
The blonde whined, long and low, only broken by a desperate pant and suddenly nimble fingers fisted themselves in his hair. Sasuke breathed deeply, trying to stop the spinning in his head and get his breathing under control so he could regain some kind of bearing. But it was a lost cause, especially when Naruto gently nudged their faces closer together, clearly determined to make lips meet. Sasuke couldn’t exactly say he disagreed with that plan, so with a last sigh he relaxed, letting breathtaking want chase away the rest of his trepidations.  
  
Which was when his phone rang.  
  
Sasuke had no problem ignoring it, brushing his nose over Naruto’s, but the blonde paused, blinking up at him with questioning eyes.  
  
“Ignore it,” Sasuke growled moving a hand up to press Naruto’s wrists together. The blonde’s eyes slid closed, as he arched his back, pressing a noticeable hard bulge against Sasuke’s thigh. Holy shit. If this kept up Sasuke would probably come in his pants. Wait. Could he make _Naruto_ come in his pants? The idea chased away all rational thoughts, and he dove down determined to have a taste of the lips he had dreamed about for years.  
  
And then. Well. Then his phone rang again. However, this time the melody was like a shot of cold water in his veins, making Sasuke jolt up so he could pull out his phone with fumbling hands. His thoughts were scattered, and the look of pure confusion and disappointment in Naruto’s eyes had his heart clench.  
  
“Fuck, sorry babe,” Sasuke rasped finally freeing his phone. “It’s the emergency line. It could be a murder.”  
  
Understanding immediately replaced disappointment, and while Sasuke finally managed to accept the call, Naruto gently disentangled them from each other.  
  
“What happened?” He greeted, voice still strained, heart beating uncontrollably in his chest. Naruto settled beside him, looking just as rumpled and frayed, but placed a calming hand on his back either way. Gratefully Sasuke reached out to squeeze his knee.  
  
On the other end Madara yelled something to someone, before finally answering Sasuke. “There has been another fire. Kawasaki Akane is badly hurt. You need to come.” With that the call ended, Sasuke already in motion. Scrambling around his room he gathered his things, vaguely noticing Naruto still sitting on the bed. When almost fully dressed and in possession of his badge, Sasuke shot Naruto a pained look. “I’m so sorry.”  
  
“You don’t need apologize,” Naruto smiled, but his eyes were still foggy. “I’ll just finish the lasagna and box it for you. We can talk tomorrow.”  
  
Something about his words didn’t sit right with Sasuke, and he paused the manic search for his boots long enough to give Naruto his full attention. “You’re leaving?”  
  
The blonde averted his eyes, locking them on his fiddling hands. “I… I can? I mean, it sounds serious, and you’ll probably be exhausted when you come hom– _back_ , so…”  
  
With a groan Sasuke moved, going to his knees before Naruto and burying his head in his lap. Fingers immediately braided themselves into his hair, pulling and caressing in equal measures.  
  
“Please stay?” Sasuke didn’t care if he was begging. He _needed_ Naruto to be there when he got home, or he might dissolve into nothing. Above him he heard a sharp intake of air before Naruto’s entire frame slumped, enveloping Sasuke in a gentle darkness.  
  
“I’ll be here,” Naruto promised. “Go.”


	17. A Scary Uncle, Unidentifiable Blobs and A (Sexually) Frustrated Sasuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! ^^
> 
> So this chapter is solely about the crime investigation, and there are mentions of gore (nothing truly explicit), however next chapter is back to our two favorite, anxious, oblivious idiots in love! AND because I sense a general theme of disappointment from you guys regarding the interrupting phone call (it was also kind of a shit move lol, but necessary I promise) I have decided to move things along, so you can soon look forward to some resolved tension! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos, and comments if you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you to everyone who's still reading this little project of mine, I'm endlessly grateful! <3

With Madara by his side, surveying the still smoking Kawasaki Mansion, Naruto’s promise was the only thing that kept Sasuke’s legs from giving up on him. Behind them blue blinks, and the endless shuffling of paramedics, fire fighters and officers clashed together in a chaotic symphony that grated on his still exposed nerves. It felt like he had been dunked in static electricity, ignited by the phantom touches of Naruto’s fingers gripping tightly on to him.  
  
“I think,” Madara muttered beside him. “That they were angry.”  
  
It took a few seconds for Sasuke to realize his uncle was talking about the culprit. He coughed, gathering his scrambled thoughts, and desperately pushed all thoughts of Naruto’s flushed, desperate face out of his mind.  
  
“Most likely,” he agreed, proud to find his voice only slightly strained. “We’ll have to see if any CCTV’s have been salvaged when the firefighters are done. Did you manage to get a word out of Miss Kawasaki before she was transported to the hospital?”  
  
The house wasn’t exactly in ruins, but a lot more than a living room had been ruined this time around, and from what the firefighters had seen, most of the surveillance cameras had been smashed with something.  
  
“Unfortunately not. She had already been put under when I arrived. The damage to her skin is… immense. I’m sure she was in a lot of pain.”  
  
Sasuke winced. No matter the girl’s toxic personality, she hadn’t deserved that. The culprit who had until then seemed to avoid colliding with the families, had now sent a young woman to the hospital. His earlier wish for something new to happen made his stomach contract, and he quickly turned around.  
  
“What’s Mr. Himura doing here then?” Sasuke asked his uncle, who joined his stride towards the older man on the other end of the lot. Chiasa and Kaiyo’s father had nodded at Sasuke in greeting when he arrived earlier, but otherwise hadn’t approached.  
  
Madara hummed, “I’m not entirely sure actually, but I think someone said Miss Kawasaki’s grandmother called for him. She’s been the one to look after the girl since Mrs. Kawasaki got her ass planted in jail for the foreseeable future.”  
  
Sasuke only grunted as answer, because Mr. Himura seemed to notice them approaching and moved to meet them halfway.  
  
“Hello,” the giant man offered with a bashful scratch to the back of his head. “I’m sorry for barging in like this, but Ichika-san, uh, Akane’s grandmother that is, called and asked for my help. I couldn’t possibly leave her be.”  
  
“Taking a bit of a liberty.” Madara said politely but smiled with slightly too many teeth for it to be nice, before Sasuke could say anything. He knew better than to reprimand his uncle when they were in uniform (even figuratively), so he refrained from elbowing him in the side. Mr. Himura was a genuinely nice man, and although Sasuke knew his uncle’s general trust issues towards anything that wasn’t Uchiha weren’t without reason, the sinister vibes he was giving off was simply too much.  
  
Sasuke sighed, and took a step forward with a reassuring smile, “Next time maybe wait for permission to enter?”  
  
“Of course,” Mr. Himura nodded, taking a small step away from the older Uchiha. Sasuke didn’t blame him.  
  
“Where is the elder Mrs. Kawasaki now?” He asked, and Mr. Himura turned to point at one of the remaining ambulances. In the open door sat a frail, old woman with an oxygen mask. Though she was a great deal away (the Kawasaki had a huge ass parking space in front of their huge ass house, because of course) Sasuke still noticed the hunched shoulder’s, and knobby fingers that kept wringing themselves together.  
 _  
She’s scared_ , he realized a pang of sympathy shooting through him.  
  
“I’ll go get a statement if she’s able,” Sasuke mutter to his uncle, who nodded and in turn gestured for Mr. Himura to come with him instead. Before Sasuke reached the ambulance, he made sure to call out softly, so Ichika-san didn’t get surprised. She honestly didn’t look fit to handle it at the moment.  
  
The old woman’s watery eyes settled on him for a second, before she bowed her head in greeting, and removed the oxygen mask. “Hello.”  
  
It was a voice worn by time and trials, thin and frail. She must have had a hard time keeping Akane in check, Sasuke thought. At least if the young woman acted the same way towards her grandmother, as she did her mother. Sasuke bowed respectfully and sank to a squat before her. “Hello ma’am. My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I’m the leading detective on the arson cases. How are you?”  
  
He had expected haughty answers, or at least a suspicious gaze, but Ichika-san only smiled sweetly, and said, “Terrified. And ashamed.”  
  
“Ashamed?”  
  
She nodded, eyes flickering away. “Akane got hurt so bad because my hearing is awful. I…” the old woman had to stop, stifling a sniff and taking another breath through the oxygen mask before she continued. “I’m the reason she’s in the hospital. Perhaps her uncle should have come instead…”  
  
Sasuke reached out and grabbed a wrinkled hand. “Ma’am, did you start the fire?”  
  
She stared at him shocked, shaking her head frantically. “No! No, I would never… Not my baby…” She stopped again grabbing for her oxygen mask, and Sasuke squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound accusing. You didn’t start the fires. How is it your fault then?”  
  
Ichika-san’s eyes turned even wetter. “But – But I didn’t _hear_ –“  
  
“Akane lives, ma’am, she will be fine. You were the one who called us right? You did everything you could, so please don’t blame yourself for this.” He nodded towards the empty space beside her. “Can I sit?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
After having situated himself Sasuke gently began taking the woman’s statement. Thankfully she seemed coherent despite her age, and the shock, for that matter. No one would have blamed her if she wasn’t able to say anything, but the old woman seemed fiercely determined to help in any way she could.  
  
“I woke when I smelled the smoke. My daughter’s room is the biggest and easiest for me to move around in, but it is also situated in the opposite end of Akane’s room. Ridiculously sized house,” Ichika-san grumbled, and it sounded like a well-used curse. Sasuke smiled. His regard of the woman kept increasing. How she had ended up with a daughter like Mrs. Kawasaki was mystery to him.  
  
“Do you have any idea where it originated from?” The firefighters were still securing the house, trying to estimate where the fire started, and most likely they had already asked the old woman, but Sasuke would like to hear it from the source as well.  
  
Ichika-san scrunched her face in concentration. “When I reached Akane she… she was crying, of course, but she kept saying the same thing over and over again. That she had seen a big and a small shadow hovering over her bed. I don’t know if she was just blabbering because of the pain, but… From what I saw, I think it started in her room.”  
  
Sasuke raised a brow, even as his heart hammered in his chest. Had Akane seen the culprit? Or _culprits_ perhaps? “Did she say anything more? About the shadows?”  
  
“No,” Ichika-san shook her head. “She passed out, and then the firefighter’s showed up, and the next thing I knew the ambulances took her away.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, placing a gentle hand on her back. The little woman’s frame shook like a leaf, and he was reminded she most likely needed to go to the hospital as well, no matter the brave façade she put up. Sasuke waved a paramedic who had been hovering nearby over, before turning to the woman one last time.  
  
“Did you see anything yourself ma’am?”  
  
“I –“ Ichika san looked bit hesitant, before slowly saying. “I might have been wrong. My hearing and my sight are not what they have been but… I think I might have heard the front door shut. I was trying to get Akane to safety though, so it might have been something collapsing but…” She paused again, before raising a frail hand pointing towards the staircase leading to the front door. “When we finally got out, I noticed footprints. Neither Akane nor I have been out the door since the new snow started falling. And – And there were two sets. One big, like a man’s, and one smaller, _slimmer_.”  
  
Sasuke’s eyes cut to the front porch where firefighters were bustling about. _Shit_.  
  
“Hey!” He yelled. “Could you step away from that area for a second? I need forensics over there right now, check for a large pair of footprints and a smaller pair!”  
  
A hand was suddenly placed on Sasuke’s bicep and he turned to find Ichika-san looking at him with pleading eyes. “I know my daughter and granddaughter are awful people Detective Uchiha. For a while after I lost my husband, I wasn’t there as I should have been and they are paying for that now, but… Please find the ones who hurt my grandchild?”  
  
The request was so openhearted that Sasuke had no choice but to grab the woman’s hand once again, bowing his head. “I will.”  
  
Ichika-san merely smiled thinly, before the paramedic Sasuke had signaled earlier gently grabbed her and helped her into the ambulance. Sasuke remained until the red rear lights were gone, and then turned to the front where a team of forensics were setting up numbered plastic signs.  
  
“Report,” he barked eyes sweeping over the area, and a technician immediately started going over what they had discovered until then.  
  
“Unfortunately most of the snow closest to the house has melted due to the heat, and it seems the culprit realized they were leaving prints early on.” He paused and pointed ahead. “About two meters onward someone has swiped away any evidence with what we assume is a branch from a pine tree.”  
  
Sasuke clicked his tongue in annoyance. “So, we have nothing.”  
  
“We do, actually,” the technician said. “Two different pairs of footprints. One large and one smaller. The larger one doesn’t correspond with the firefighter’s boots, and I think we might be able to get a result from it. The smaller one, however… I wouldn’t tie my string to that kite.”  
  
So maybe everything wasn’t completely hopeless. If forensics could get a result from the larger print, they might get a chance to know which direction to look at. Sasuke still had no clue who wanted to hurt the families enough to burn down their houses, and their kids now. He gave the technician a grateful nod, before locating his uncle.  
  
Madara was talking with the firefighter’s captain on the far-right side of the mansion’s front, Mr. Himura somewhere behind him looking mighty uncomfortable. The man lit up in a relieved smile the moment he saw Sasuke coming towards them. It was almost funny, the effect Madara had on people, giant men or not. Sasuke forced a smile in an attempt to calm the Himura patriarch. See? He could be nice.  
  
“Sir,” he greeted his uncle when he reached them. Then offered the firefighter a polite nod. “Captain.”  
  
“Apparently the fire started in Akane’s room.” Leave it to Madara to cut right to the case. The man hated small talk with a passion, especially on the job. “Did you get anything useful from the grandmother?”  
  
“Akane said she saw two ‘ _shadows_ ’ in her room, but the grandmother didn’t seem to know when, so I can’t put it into a timeframe. And – believe it or not – Ichika-san noticed two sets of footprints in the snow when they escaped the house. Forensic believes they’ll be able to identify the biggest one.”  
  
“That’s good news,” Madara muttered, tapping a finger against his thigh, before addressing the captain again. “You said gasoline was used to ignite the fire, yes?”  
  
The other man nodded, “Yes. The same kind as the last two cases as well it seems. But we still don’t know where –“  
  
“Sir!” A shout interrupted the captain, and all three men turned in time to see an officer emerge from the thick collection of trees on the other end of the parking space, carrying something big and red in his hands. “We found a petrol tank in the bushes.”  
  
They met halfway, and after donning a pair of gloves the captain grabbed the tank turning it over for inspection. “It seems to be a fit, but we need to run some tests to be sure.”  
  
“Take it with you and call as soon as you know something,” Madara grunted. He was just about to say something else, when a cough from behind made them all turn around. Mr. Himura looked like a kid sent to the principal’s office for some kind of shenanigan. Sasuke couldn’t blame him especially not when Madara barked out an annoyed ‘ _what_ ’. His uncle had clearly decided to make the man’s stay at the crime scene as uncomfortable as possible.  
  
“I just,” Mr. Himura swallowed and gestured to the tank. “Can I see?”  
  
“Can you _see_!? No, you can fucking not see anything my good man,” Madara growled, eyes turning a dangerous dark. “This is a crime scene, you shouldn’t even _be_ –“  
  
“I know,” Mr. Himura interrupted, and _oh_ , oh shit the man really did have a death wish. Sasuke eyed the stiffening of his uncle’s shoulder with increasing worry and took a small step forward so he could interrupt if Madara exploded. “But I think it’s mine.”  
  
Silence fell over the group as everyone stopped and stared. Mr. Himura shuffled in place, eyes continually going back to the tank. A frown had appeared between his brows, confusion and worry clear on his face. In the end Sasuke was the first to gather his wits and gestured for the captain to bring the gasoline tank closer.  
  
“Don’t touch anything,” he warned the Himura patriarch who nodded, and stepped in to look. He tilted his head so he could see the bottom, and what he discovered had his mouth open in a silent gasp.  
  
“It’s mine,” he muttered.  
  
Well. Fuck.  
  
“Yours?” Sasuke prompted.  
  
Mr. Himura nodded, still looking pensive. “Yes, I write a number on the bottom of my tanks. I’m a bit enthusiastic when it comes to cars, and I like systems.”  
  
“How exactly did one of your petrol tanks end up at a crime scene Mr. Himura?” Madara rumbled.  
  
“I might actually be able to give you an answer to that,” the man mumbled, taking a long step away from the frothing chief. Sasuke needed to have a talk with Izuna about his older brother’s manners. “A few of my tanks have been disappearing over the last few weeks or so, but I just thought it was Mr. Tanaka’s grandchildren pranking me. They do that quite a lot.”  
  
“Mr. Tanaka?” Sasuke asked.  
  
“Our neighbor.”  
  
They had a _neighbor_? Every single wheel in Sasuke’s fried head slowly started picking up the speed, and he stared into the air while his uncle continued grilling the poor man.  
  
“Why didn’t you report this?”  
  
“As I said,” Mr. Himura mumbled. “I thought it was a prank.”  
  
Assuming petrol tanks had been stolen from the Himura residence and used at every arson case up until then, it could mean the culprit were closer to the families than anyone had thought. Sasuke took a step away to tune out Madara’s annoyed grumbling and tried to find the next best course of action. Clearly, they needed to go check the Himura residence for fingerprints and possible video feeds. If they caught the petrol thief, they might also catch the arsonist, or at least someone in union with them. Also…  
  
“Mr. Himura,” Sasuke said slowly, interrupting Madara in some kind of rant. Kind of dangerous, but necessary. “You have a neighbor?”  
  
The gentle giant looked slightly confused, but nodded, nonetheless. “Yes. I thought you knew. The little house in front of hours. Mr. Tanaka lived there long before our family build on the grounds.”  
  
Ah. Yes, Sasuke had noticed a small hut of a house, but he had assumed it was just a part of the mansion, and no one had mentioned it, so it had completely slipped his mind. “Could I accompany you, to your house? I want to check something.”  
  
Mr. Himura nodded, looking comically relieved. Apparently, the prospect of leaving Madara’s stare of pure death and disappointment in you as a person was reason enough for the drastic change in demeanor. Sasuke turned to his uncle. “Is it okay if I leave? I’ll come back later; I just need to check something out.”  
  
Madara waved a dismissive hand, “It’s fine, Itachi’s on his way. Do you need a forensic team to come with you?”  
  
“That might be a good idea,” Sasuke affirmed. Perhaps there would be fingerprints they could use after all. “Call me if you find anything else.”  
  
“Will do.”  
  
With that Mr. Himura and Sasuke were off, the older man in his car with Sasuke following on his bike. In the cold weather the car was much preferred, but Sasuke had learned his lesson after nearly getting crucified by Itachi. He wouldn’t enter a confined space with a possible subject in an arson case again. A team of forensics had been dispatched from the lab since all hands were needed at the Kawasaki mansion, already at the Himura mansion when Sasuke arrived.  
  
“Where do you keep the petrol?”  
  
Mr. Himura gestured to his garage, leading the way. “It’s locked most of the time, and I added a chain after the second tank disappeared, but it seems they’re armed with a bolt cutter. I don’t have CCTV out here, only a thermal camera since I store the cars in the other – Kaiyo? What are you doing here sweetheart?”  
  
The garage door had slid open revealing a shocked Kaiyo. The young woman’s gaze flickered from her father’s face to Sasuke’s to the group of forensics behind them, and then back to Sasuke. The daughter’s must have gotten home from their trip out of town then.  
  
“Did something happen?” She whispered, dread slowly creeping into her eyes.  
  
Before Mr. Himura could say anything Sasuke stepped forward, guiding her out of the garage. “I’m afraid I can’t tell you anything just yet. If you would excuse us.”  
  
She blushed, quickly scurrying down the paved tiles to the front of the house. Sasuke kept an eye on her the entire way, smiling politely when she turned around to give the group a last nervous glance before entering the house. When sure the young woman was gone, he turned back to Mr. Himura. The man led them into an oversized garage, filled to the brim in an organized mess, made up of trinkets, car parts, tools and, behold, an absurdly large stash of petrol tanks.  
  
Sasuke raised a brow. “How do you even know some of them is missing?”  
  
He for sure wouldn’t have been able to. There had to have been at least thirty tanks, stashed neatly on top of each other, all adorned with a different number.  
  
Mr. Himura shrugged. “I _really_ like systems, so if even the slightest thing is different, I’ll notice. Here.” The man moved to the stack, gesturing to an area on top of the pile. “I’m missing three petrol tanks, all supposed to be here.”  
  
“You can start,” Sasuke addressed the forensics after looking it over himself for a second. Nothing stood out to him, so it was probably best just to leave it to the experts. Meanwhile he could check out the feeds from the thermal camera Mr. Himura had mentioned. The other man opened a small door in the back of the garage when Sasuke asked and led him through a small hall and another door, into a room that looked almost identical to the one at the Minami mansion.  
  
Mr. Himura flipped through a few screens before pulling up the feeds from the garage. He looked down at Sasuke. “What do you want to see?”  
  
“Could you pull up the video a day before you first noticed a tank missing?”  
  
They ended up staring at the feed (sped up for the sake of not going to bed in the early morning) for almost half an hour before anything happened. Then, out of the blue it seemed, a blob of red and yellow moved onto the screen.  
  
“There!” Sasuke breathed, but immediately furrowed his brows. “Why is it so unclear?”  
  
“Uhm. It’s not a new camera exactly, actually, I’m afraid to say it’s quite an old model, so it lacks a few key elements that the new ones possess. Even I have a hard time getting my hands on anything of better quality right now. Either way it’s a bit of an experiment. I want to see if it’ll pay off, before investing in something better.”  
  
That kind of sucked, in lack of better words. Although Sasuke wasn’t properly educated on the subject, even he knew the experts would have a hard time getting anything useful out of the feeds. Maybe they would be able to determine the sex of the person, age as well if they were lucky. He followed the movement of the (maybe) culprit with his eyes. They moved surely, like they knew where to find what they were looking for. When they reached the shelf with the tanks, they had to stretch to reach the top, but managed to get a tank without dropping it. Sasuke cocked his head. “How does this fit with the first arson case?”  
  
He didn’t bother pretend he didn’t know Mr. Himura knew a bit too much about the arson cases. It had quickly become clear to him that the families shared way too much for their own good.  
  
“Just a second,” Mr. Himura muttered clicking around. “Ah. This is about five hours before the firefighter’s arrived at Minami’s.”  
  
So about four hours before the fire was started. “Show me the first five hours before the fire at your place.”  
  
This time they ended up looking quite a while as well before anything happened, surprisingly because the culprit appeared only an hour before the fire had been lit. Sasuke blinked and asked Mr. Himura to rewind a bit. Something about the culprit’s movement had bothered him but due to the low quality he hadn’t been able to figure out what. In the end they had to rewind five times before Sasuke realized what he was looking at.  
 _  
They’re angry_ , he thought. Or maybe furious was a better word, since the blob on the screen had picked something up and thrown it against what was probably a wall. Then another thing, and another thing… eight times did something get hurled towards either a wall or the ground.  
  
“Have something perhaps been ruined in the garage? Something you didn’t have anything to do with specifically.”  
  
“Now that you mention it,” Mr. Himura said looking pensive. “I did find a few dents in my wall the other day. I assumed it was from the construction of the place. Why?”  
  
“On top of stealing from you, our guy has been vandalizing your garage. Could you show me five hours before the fire today?”  
  
“Absolutely.”  
  
Nothing showed up except a figure who had to be Kaiyo about five minutes before the police arrived, so Sasuke had Mr. Himura rewind until the day before. Twelve hours before the attack a blob appeared and Sasuke was just about to ask Mr. Himura to stop the video, when a second figure appeared as well.  
  
“Pause!” He half-yelled, scaring the shit out of the other man if the little jump he made was any indicator. Leaning closer to the screen Sasuke narrowed his eyes. The figures were still too uneven to make out any details, but he was fairly sure the last arriving figure was the one from the other feeds. “Play it, but can you slow it down a bit?”  
  
“Yes, that it can do, despite all other lacking attributes.”  
  
Interesting was probably the best way to describe what happened on the screen before them. The first figure was standing by the shelf with the petrol tanks when the other arrived. For a while they simply stood still, and it was impossible to tell what was going on. Then, suddenly, the first figure moved towards the other, melting together for a while, before they separated into two different blobs again and left.  
  
Sasuke leaned back. Perhaps the first figure to arrive was the second culprit, and they had only been involved later on. There hadn’t been any sudden movement from the first figure when the other arrived, so it was unlikely their presence had been a surprise. Or maybe –  
  
“They’re back.”  
  
His gaze snapped back to the screen, where a figure had indeed reappeared. The time read half an hour after the first appearance, and from the look of it, it was the original again. As usual they went to the shelf with the petrol, took one from the top of the pile and disappeared. They let the video play out, but no one came back except Kaiyo once again.  
  
“What was she doing out there either way?” Mr. Himura muttered to himself, clearly trying to gauge what his daughter were doing. The quality was still too shit to make anything out however, and from the looks of it she had just been standing towards the left wall for most of the time. Either way, Sasuke’s attention belonged solely to the thief. If the petrol from the last two cases matched the one from the Kawasaki fire, and they could somehow track them back to Mr. Himura’s stash, they would finally have somewhere to start looking. Sasuke glanced up at the other man, still immersed in the video of his daughter. And why had the culprit chosen the Himura family?

* * *

About an hour later Sasuke sat astride his bike, helmet in his hands. Mr. Himura stood before him kicking at the ground with the tip of a shoe.  
  
“Thank you for giving me the feeds sir,” Sasuke smiled. The man had been subjected to Madara and kept up far past midnight without a single complaint, and Sasuke could respect that. “I’m sorry about the forensics.”  
  
The team was still going, bustling around the garage trying to find something. Mr. Himura just smiled back. “No problem. I trust they’ll lock the door after them. I’m just glad I could help.”  
  
“I’ll have a few officers stake out the house for a while,” Sasuke said. “I know it probably sucks, but if the culprit has a tendency to return to acquire the petrol…” he trailed off, and the other man only nodded his understanding.  
  
“Again, no problem,” he repeated before inclining his head. “I’ll let you go detective. No doubt you’re as tired as I am.”  
  
Sasuke laughed lowly, reaching for his helmet. “At least it’s too cold to fall asleep on the bike. Goodnight sir.”  
  
“Goodnight.”  
  
Mr. Himura had only just turned around when Sasuke suddenly remembered something and called out. The older man turned around with a raised brow. “Your neighbor… Tanaka was it? Do you know if he’s available tomorrow?”  
  
Mr. Himura frowned. “Tanaka left the city yesterday to go visit some family, but he’ll be home the day after tomorrow if I remember correctly.”  
  
“Could I have his number?”  
  
“He doesn’t have one I’m afraid, one of the only souls left with a landline. I don’t have the contact information on his family.”  
  
“Ah,” Sasuke sighed. “Guess I’ll have to wait then. Could you let him know I would like to talk with him when he gets back?”  
  
Mr. Himura smiled, “Of course.”  
  
Saying their goodbye’s a final time, Sasuke kicked life into his bike and sped off. They might have passed midnight already, but he was far from done. Madara had texted him an hour earlier asking him to come back and help him go through the Kawasaki Mansion and even though going to the hospital and checking up on Akane would be a fruitless outcome case-wise, the thought of leaving her be didn’t sit well with him.  
  
Sasuke sighed, welcoming the piercing wind howling around him with no complaint. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
